RavenK7's Hybreds Series
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: No that's not a misspelling. This's my reprint of my dear friend RavenK7's MASTERPEICE Hybred series. An TR anthro virus affects humans and pokemon alike: including Ash and ALL his minor and major friends and enemies! See how the world changes major!
1. Ash, Misty, and co's perpective

Okay, first off, this is not mine, not entirely, RavenK7 before he mysteriously vanished was a master fanfiction writer, who I was given the honor to work along side. After he wrote the FUTURE Hybred series which dealt with our heroes and enemies descendants, and he began work on his Prequels and Sequels, I offered to help him. And DAMN it was fun to work with him, we were like a factory! However, for some reason he just up and vanished, and his account and stories with him. I have rough version of most of his material. (which I helped write about a third of or more after his first two stories which I also helped revise later, which by the way I think this is our revised version)   


I don't know what happened to RavenK7, dead, computer crashed, joined the army, I don't know. But I feel his work should and MUST live on. After I've printed what we did together, if the people ask for it, (I have a LOT of stories to work on and I need to spend my time productively) I will continue the series, using the note me and Raven exchanged to continue the series to heart. 

This is the prequels saga, set when the Hybred virus was released. I'll be putting up the future series if anyone asks. If anything just so his MASTER PIECE will live on. Yes I keep calling it that, because this is on par with Acey's Pokemon MASTER saga (for those of you who liked it ignore that last part if you didn't.)   


In spite of some MINOR errors on Raven's part, I've decided to leave things as is, as to not detour in any way from this work of art.   


Anyway, without further ado, I give you the first of Raven's Prequel stories, complete with his own foreword.   


This is for you RavenK7!!!   


DISCLAIMER: The author does not acknowledge any ownership of Pokemon whatsoever. However, the purely fictitious characters that do appear belong to NeoRaven. Other Authors must get permission and acknowledge NeoRaven's work before using his characters.   


Man, referring to yourself in the third person is weird!!! o_O;;   


**The Hybreds, Prequel 1 - The Epiphany Of Change**   


Professor Oak sat in his lounge, idly sipping tea and enjoying his favorite program on the television. Then it went to a commercial break. It was one of the ads for Silph Co.'s new mass produced Level Balls (A.N.: ball for catching lower level pokemon). He sighed. No avoiding commercialism these days. Interesting as it was, he was going to get up to refill his mug. But then the ad was cut short by a special bulletin. 

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for this late breaking news," said the reporter, breathlessly. "Earlier this station among others around the world, received a broadcast from Team Rocket, stating that 'If the world leaders do not surrender to them, then a plague that will change the face of the planet shall be released.' Government officials along with other world leaders have given out this statement, 'This broadcast from Team Rocket, if it was Team Rocket, is a hoax and no one should pay any head to it, and we have found no evidence to support their claims.' We will keep you posted with any further breaking news. Please stay tuned. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programing already in progress." It was obivious the news caster was trying hard to keep to a mono tone with his final statment. 

Oak had paid close attention. Even though he had faith in the world's leaders these days, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't as big a hoax as they were making it out to be. He had no idea how close to the truth he really was.   


"Okay, Mom," said Ash. "I'm all packed up and ready to go." 

His Mom, however, didn't seem all that enthusiastic about it. "Ash, you know how I feel about you and Misty camping together like this." 

It was inevitable, Ash and Misty are an item. It didn't happen overnight though. It started when Ash had his stuningly close victory in the Johto League championship he used the prize money to buy himself and Misty new bikes. The Bike he bought Misty was better than the one he trashed, so it more than repaid his debt. But Misty did not leave him. Ash didn't mind, he kinda liked Misty after all this time, but it did make him wonder. Eventually he got up his nerve and asked her why she wouldn't leave. Misty sheepishly said that she didn't know. Deep down inside, however, she knew why, she loved Ash. But she wouldn't admit it, even then. Then one day they were exploring Mt. Silver when a terrible storm struck. They took cover in one of the caves, but in their rush, Ash triped, fell down a pitfall and broke his leg badly. Misty thought that she and Ash wouldn't be found in time to help him, so she confessed her love to him. When all hope seemed lost, the storm finally broke and it was safe for Charizard to go find help. Help arrived just in time, and Misty and Ash have loved eachother ever since. 

"Mom!" said Ash, turning several shades of pink. "It's not like were going to do anything, you know, together." Ash's words started to come together in a jumble. "Besides, we're picking up Tracy at the Mountain Road, and then Brock in Ecruteak City." 

"Oh!" said his Mother, clearly annoyed. "Fine then. But you be careful Ash, I don't want anything bad happening to you," she said with the usual motherly concern. "I don't want anything happening to you like what happened at Mt. Silver." 

"Don't worry, Mom," said Ash, getting on his bike with an eagerly awaiting Pikachu. "I love you!" he said, riding off on his bike. 

"I love you too!" she called back. She didn't know why, but she couldn't shake off this feeling of immanent upheaval. But she shook it off as paranoia, and went to help Mr. Mime in the garden.   


Tracy was hiking along the mountain trail, looking for another subject to sketch. Professor Oak had asked him for his help by spending some time here in the mountains studying the pokemon here. Oak could never live out in the mountains for a year, but Tracy could. Tracy had been a little reluctant, but it had appealed to him in a strange way. So he accepted and he hadn't regretted it. Now at the end of his year long study of mountain pokemon he was on his way to the gate house where he would meet Misty and Ash. It would be so good to see them again.   


Brock watched a battle between one of the Dancing girls and a trainer. He had been showing the dancing girls here at the dance theatre how to beter care for their pokemon. It appears to have worked, this snotty trainer who had been demoralizing these lovely young ladies on a weekly basis. Now him and his pokemon were getting their butts kicked accross the dance theatre. He grinned as each of the dancing girls took turns humiliating him. He thought back to the adventures him and his friends, Misty and Ash, used to have. Now they were on their way to meet him for a reunion campout at the Lake of Rage. It would be good to see them all again.   


Colonel Williams Rotgut of the US marine corps, Retired turned off his television. He had just seen the news flash about the plague threat from Team Rocket. He picked up the phone next to his easy chair and dialed a phone number. 

"Geroldson? This is Rotgut. You saw it too? Good. Call up everyone else and schedule a meeting as soon as possible. We need to do something about this." With that he put the phone back. "Stupid last minute government cover-ups." he muttered. 

Later that evening the Arctic Commandos, lead by Colonel Rotgut, attacked the Team Rocket base in the Aluetian Isle Chain in Alaska. This was their primary genetic research facility and was located in one of the more remote parts of the world. Unfortunatly, they had unwittingly built it rather close to the training grounds of the Arctic Commandos. They had watched this base carefully and recently documented an increase of activity. Then Team Rocket had broadcasted it's threat to the world. This was their tip off. Team Rocket had been up to something and that base of their's was the staging platform. The plans were simple. Go in, take out the defenses, capture the scientists and their resaerch. 

Their attack went perfectly. The gaurds were inplace to handle small groups of nature goers, not a well armed para-military group. The scientists could not put up a fight and were quickley subdued. One of the computer experts in the group checked the computer real quick. It was all there still, the scientists had not reacted fast enough to delete the information on the hard drives. 

Little did they know that Giovanni had been watching from far away. He frowned at the incompetence of the scientists. He removed a key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole on the consol. Turning it he unlocked the hinged piece of plexiglass that covered a large red button. The red button now glowed as he lifted the plexiglass away. Without a second thought or hesitation, he pushed the button. 

The fate of the entire planet had just been decided. All around the world, distribution devices began releasing a Mutagenic Plague into the world. They were in cities like Tokyo, Hong Kong, New York, London, La Paz, Mexico City, Toronto, Melbourne, and Cairo. They were in the waters of the Pacicific Island Chains, including the Orange Islands, Hawaii, and The Aluetians. Little did anyone else know of what tomorrow held in store for the world.   


Professor Oak was getting ready to wind down after a long day. He was worn out by that days efforts, mostly tending to the pokemon in his sanctuary. They seemed so restless for some reason. He turned on his television to watch the evening news. He was turning back to sit in his chair when he heard the frantic reporter. 

"-repeat, the plague is not a hoax! Earlier today a militia group led by Retired Colonel Rotgot invaded Team Rocket's supposedly secret base to try and stop them. Instead they have inadvertently activated the distribution devices scattered throughout the globe. This went unnoticed because of the Mutagenic Plague's incubation period; it has taken twenty-four hours for the Nanomachines to manifest themselves in people. Earlier, officials questioned Team Rocket scientists and came up with this information about the Mutagenic Plague. The plague is not a virus, but a nanomachine, or a microscopic robot. These nanomachines work like a virus, but instead of destroying living cells, they modify and rebuild them. The first step in the process of the Mutagenic Plague Nanomachines is that they need to infect a pokemon first. This is why it went undetected for so long. When a pokemon is infected with the Mutagenic Plague a special nanomachine commits the pokemon's genetic code to memory and, using parameters preprogrammed by Team Rocket scientists, they begin to splice the pokemon DNA with a human's DNA. At the same time they change the host body's form. This ultimately will lead to a pokemon/human hybrid. Twelve hours after exposure, the host pokemon will begin to show symptoms of influenza and become contagious. When this happens, the Mutagenic Plague will seek out a human host, using the pokemon's DNA to splice with the human's. The transformation process takes about a week to complete, sometimes less, and afterwards, there is a tamper-proof gene left that instantly kills the person if his or her DNA is further tampered with. The process then repeats itself. The Team Rocket scientists did surrender the anti-nanomachines. This is known as the Vaccine, because it can only be used on people not exposed. If it was used on an infected person, the Vaccine would kill all the nanomachines that subdue the immune system which would cause a self-destruction. Stay in your homes, stay away from sick pokemon, and if you are infected, stay away from all pokemon. Those of you who are not infected will have the vaccine administrated to them by police officers going door to door. If you are infected, make sure that the pokemon in your house stay inside to stop the spreading of the Mutagenic Plague, and hang a red cloth from your door. Symptoms of infection are sudden and severe influenza symptoms, changes in skin pigmentation, and growth of body hair. We will keep you posted on the progress of the inoculation against the Mutagenic Plague." 

Professor Oak was on the ground now, because he had stumble and missed his chair. He had handled a sick Noctowl earlier, but it had gotten away (A.N.: a new pokemon from pokemon gold and silver. Looks much like a Great Horned Owl). That was at about eleven thirty in the morning. He had until eleven thirty at night until he became sick and contagious if he was infected with the Mutagenic Plague. He began calling everyone in pallet, telling them the news, and also trying to find a house that didn't have many pokemon. Mrs. Ketchum decided that he could stay at her house and Mimie can go to Professor Oak's place. When he got there, Mimie was already leaving. From there they tried to call Ash and his friends. But it was no use, they seemed to be in a dead zone where the signals can't reach them. Then, Mrs. Ketchum suddenly felt very cold. Chills ran through her body as if she were suddenly at the south pole. She felt so weakened that she would have collapsed on to the floor if Oak hadn't reached out to grab her. 

"Mrs. Ketchum," said Oak, "did you see any sick pokemon today?" 

"Yes," she said weakly, "I tried to help a sick Flareon, but it ran off." Professor Oak knew right then and there that she had been infected.   


The next day, Misty had met Ash in Veridean City and they now made their way west to Johto, were they would meet Tracy, then Brock, and then camp near Lake of Rage. They were now on the road between Johto and Victory Road. At around noon time they had stopped to take a break when Misty decided to take a walk in the surrounding forrest alone. Ash said it was okay, the forrest wasn't too dense, and it was very nice out. Not too far, in fact was the coastline. Probably what Misty wanted to see the most while they were here. 

Indeed it was. Misty was walking along the water's edge, letting it drift over her feet. It felt cool after all this bike riding. Then she saw something down along the shore, heaving as though it were breathing heavily, with an occasional shudder. She came closer to get a better look. It was a Vaporeon! She had always wanted a Vaporeon, almost as much as she wanted a Tentacruel. This one looked sick and weak. It was shivering and weazing. It looked so bad off that Misty felt that she could safely use a Great Ball on it without having to weaken it further. 

The Vaporeon didn't even bother to resist the Great Ball when it was captured. Misty went over and picked up the Great Ball. She decided to take a look at this Vaporeon she had just caught. She released the Vaporeon from the ball, but it didn't get up and go anywhere. It just sat there wheezing. She decided to do something about that. She started digging through her pack, first a general antibiotic (who knew what was going around in Johto), and then a potion to help it recover some health. It worked, even though it was clear that this Vaporeon was still sick, it wasn't like it was near death's door anymore. In fact it seemed happy to meet a caring person like Misty (it had heard rumors from others that most trainers were mean and cruel). But she decided to put it back in the poke ball now. She wanted to keep it secret from Ash until she could get it fully healed, she wanted to surprise him later on in a battle. Needles to say, Misty was now thoroughly exposed to the Mutagenic Plague.   


Ash was snacking with Pikachu when something in the bushes rustled around. Ash and Pikachu took immediate notice and got ready incase it was Team Rocket again. But then the bushes rustled again and a starved, weak and abused Jolteon practically fell out of the bush. Ash and Pikachu immediately ran out to help it. Upon close inspection, Ash found that it was only battered and tired. Nothing that a Full Heal, food and water wouldn't cure. Ash and Pikachu had the Jolteon looking better by the time Misty came back from her hike. She immediately took notice of Ash tending to the Jolteon. 

"Ash, were did that Jolteon come from?" 

"He just wandered on over. He was really beaten up, but Pikachu and I fixed him up." Pikachu backed Ash up with an affirming "Pi-ka-chu." 

Misty came over to get a closer look at the Jolteon. "Well, he seems okay now." 

"Jolt-ee!" said the Jolteon, as though to say, "You'd better believe it."   


The Jolteon stayed with Ash as they continued on their trip to Johto. They were still a day from New Bark Town, the first town they'd come to in Johto. They were still blissfully unaware of the danger Misty unknowingly carried inside herself. Right now the Nanomachines were cracking her genetic code, figuring out how to best combine it with the Vaporeon's genetic code, and multiplying themselves to invade other bodies. Later that night, as Ash and Misty were huddled together under the stars, Misty began to feel feverish and ill. It was like the first drop on a roller coaster, the shock from the sudden transition made her nautious. Ash decided that they should get some rest and see if she improved in the morning. The Jolteon felt that if Ash tended to her overnight, that he might get sick too and they wouldn't have anyone esle to take care of them, so he decided to watch over her that night. Ash and Pikachu relented, getting the point that Jolteon was trying to make. 

The next day early in the morning, Ash left with Pikachu to go ahead and find someone who had medicine on them. It was a long shot, but they had to try. They got lucky and saw someone on the road that morning, but he was as crazy as they come. 

"Oh, thank goodness your normal!" said the stranger. "It's coming you see! We've made God angry and now the great plague is coming to make demons of us all to make us reflect our sins!" He had a wild, crazed look in his eyes and he hadn't shaved in a while either. 

"Ah? Sir! Wait! My friend she's sick and needs medicine. Do you have any?" 

"Your friend is sick?! She's sick!? Take this and STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" screamed the now panicked man, throwing his pack at Ash's feet. Then the man ran off, screaming "It's coming" to everyone and no one at once. Ash let loose the shudder he'd been repressing the whole time and picked up the pack and checked it's contents. Apparently it was a bunch of antibiotics and painkillers. 

"Perfect." said Ash. He then looked down the road where the crazy man went, the direction of Victory road. He was still running around and shouting like the lunatic he was. _What a strange, sad peron_, thought Ash.   


When Ash came back to the camp, Jolteon was sick too. Pikachu went into Misty's tent while Ash checked on Jolteon. 

Then Pikachu's panicked voice called out from Misty's tent. "CHU-PIKA! PIKA-PIKA-CHUUUU!!!" Ash made a mad dash for Misty's tent. Ducking inside he saw Pikachu, pale as a ghost, and Misty, wheezing, glazed in sweat and wrapped tightly in her sleeping bag. Her skin was blue. But not a pale sickly blue. This was a vivid blue color. 

"Oh, Misty!" said Ash. He immediately started digging into the crazy man's pack and got out some anti-biotic pills, a cough expectorant, and some pain killers (He wasn't sure if it was a viral or bacterial infection, but he didn't want to take that chance). He quickly had Misty swallow the Medicine, and then went to see about Jolteon. Ash gave him a potion and an anti-biotic too. He brought Jolteon into Misty's tent and sat there himself. All he could do now was wait. 

Eventually the medicine began to take effect and Misty became a little more alert. "Ash," she faintly called. 

"I'm here, Misty," said Ash. "How're ya doing?" 

"Better now that you gave me that medicine." Ash smiled as he reached his hand and gently stroke her forehead. He felt his hand tingle, but he thought it was just an odd sensation, like when your foot fell asleep. But then it started to itch and burn. That wasn't normal! Ash panicked and yanked his hand away as it began to really burn. He found a canteen of water and poured it over his hand, causing the burning to cease. Only one thing could burn like that, acid. He returned to Misty's tent where she was holding her hand in front of her face. 

"What's happening to me, Ash?" she said fearfully. 

"I don't know," said Ash, also afraid, but not of Misty, as he came to sit down next to her, letting her know silently that he wasn't afraid of her. Misty got this impression, loud and clear. "I'd hold your hand," said Ash, trying to be funny, "but I'm afraid that you'll only burn me again." 

"What was it?" 

"I think it was acid." 

"But how could I be sweating acid. I couldn't do that unless..." Misty trailed off. She suddenly had a horrifying realization. Only one pokemon sweats acid like this. It was a skill known as Acid Armor, meant to discourage physical contact attacks. "Ash, I think I'm turning into a Vaporeon."   


It was an eerily quiet that night. None of the usual insect pokemon singing tonight. Nor were any of the other nocturnal pokemon right now. Even the air was dead, not daring to turn a leaf to disturb this silence. In the gloom Misty listened to her own breathing and heartbeat. The painkillers and antibiotics Ash had brought were prescription strength. Even though her thoughts were clouded and her eyes heavy, this silence would not let her sleep. 

She felt certain that she would not be human at all come morning, if not then definitely by the end of tomorrow. It was ironic, that she had loved water pokemon so much, that she had wanted to feel what they felt, see what they see, do what they do. And now she was becoming one of her childhood favorite pokemon. She should have listened to her mother, during those precious few years she had her, when she told her to be careful with what she wished for, that she just might get it. 

The Vaporeon's instincts were now just beginning to tug at the edges of her mind. Her childhood longing for the sea was being magnified by that instinct. It was like longing for a long lost chlkdhood home that you loved so much. It bordered on heartache and it wore Misty down even further. She fought against memories these instincts brought up, like when she would try to outswim her sisters, pretending to be a Vaporeon. She fought them, thinking they would only speed up her regression.. 

She may have been heavily dosed with painkillers, she still could feel things moving around inside her body. Many of her internal organs were ever so slowly shifting into new and alien sizes and positions. The most notable addition of all aside from her new skin color was her tail, now a full foot in length. She barley even noticed it now, but it bothered her at times. Then she heard the swishing sound of her tail wagging in her anxiety while rubbing against her sleeping bag. Grunting in anger, she reach down, pulled her tail between her legs, and clamp them down on it. _Oh, I wish that thing would go away!_she thought in vain. 

Then she heard Ash stir and begin to talk in his sleep. "No, Misty, come back. Please don't leave me alone, come back. Come back! Please." Then he seemed to calm back down again. It was almost more than what her heart could take. Silent tears of pain and heartache began to stream down her face. She remembered the time when she had met that brave, foolish, determined lunkhead when he stole her bike and totaled it, trying to get his dying Pikachu to the pokemon center. That day she had met a person who cared for his pokemon as much as she did. Ash had eventually replaced that bike with a better one but still she stayed with him. She never wanted to admit it then, but she loved him. She would have laughed at her foolishness over the years if it wouldn't set her lungs ablaze with pain. And now, the hope for their love was dwindling with her humanity. Oh, damn this world, damn her. If only she had told him sooner. Then she would have had more time to love him. 

Soon she would have to go to the ocean, answer it's lurings and beckonings. Tonight was definitely her last as anything resembling human, every cell in her body felt it, that the _finale_ was at hand. Then she would answer the ocean's callings. She would dive into the cold, cruel, beautiful, encompassing sea. She would live by the laws of kill or be killed, the law of tooth and fang. But then she wondered about the Vaporeon already there. She knew of their habits, but there were still many mysteries about them. They would definetley be able to tell that she was once human. Would she be accepted? Would they reject her because of her human taint? How could she live then? 

All the grief and pain had finally wore her down. Turning one more time, she saw the stars though the tent's nylon screen window. Drifting into sleep's deep waters she grabbed hold of this image and burned it into her memory for all she was worth, for it would be her last sight as a human being. Tears still coming down her face, Misty Waterflower, born May 15, age 21, saw the world as a human being for the last time as she closed her eyes and slept.   


In the morning when Misty awoke she was startled to find herself still somewhat human. She looked over to Ash's direction and gasped. He was covered in sweat, still asleep, wheezing and groaning in pain. His spiky hair had turned even spiker and his skin was clearly yellow. _Oh my gosh_, thought Misty, _not Ash too!_

"Piiiiiiikaaa," weakly called Pikachu. He too was covered in sweat and he looked a bit bigger too. Then she checked on Jolteon in the other tent. It was lying down inside the other tent, riddled in fever and pain, it too was starting to turn human. Quickly, she darted back into her own tent, pulled out the poke ball that contained Vaporeon and released it onto her sleeping bag. Misty didn't know whether this one was male or female, but now she knew for sure. There, sleeping atop the sleeping bag, in all her naked glory, was something that was not a Vaporeon, not a Human, but half of each. It looked rather human, but it had fins cresting the head and ears, a spiny ridge along the spine, and the mermaid like tail. It had a short head of auburn colored hair. She stirred around and opened her eyes. The eyes were human like, brown within white. Seeing Misty in her new "Vaporeon Girl" form startled her and, in her weakened state, started scrambling about. She only managed to trip all over the place because of her longer legs. 

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" said Misty, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, you're safe." The Vaporeon seemed to understand this and began to calm down. "I don't know what's happened, but it happened to the both of us, and now we're the same." the Vaporeon Hybred looked at herself and then at Misty. The poor thing was scared more than it had ever been in it's entire life. The emotional overload so sudden was that she threw herself onto Misty, bawling with tears streaming down her face. 

Misty did her best to comfort her friend. "There now. Go ahead and let it out. Don't keep it inside." As she said this her own voice began to crack and tears streamed down her face. She had not lost all of her humanity, but she was no longer human. She could tell it was over now, she didn't feel her body changing anymore, just the exhaustion. The deed has been done and she knew that there would be no going back now. They sat there for half an hour, just crying. They cried for each other and their friends, for the lives they would never have again, and for all the unknowns the future had in store for them.   


The next several days were fraught with pain and confusion. Their pokemon were beginning to look more and more human, and Misty and Ash had to make sure they stayed covered up for decency sake. 

"I'm not so sure about keeping ourselves covered like this," said Vaporeon. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Pikachu, "but it at least keeps me from getting cold." He then wrapped himself up more tightly in the towl he used as a blanket as another round of chills rattled through his body. 

"Well, I can understand using them when your cold," said Jolteon. "But humans like to stay covered all the time." 

"Yes," said Vaporeon, "I never really understood that. You've spent a lot of time with them, Pikachu. Do you know why?" 

"No not exactly, but I think it has something to do with keeping the males separate from the females." 

"What?! Then how do they make babies then?" asked Jolteon. 

"I don't know. Maybe that's the point, that they don't want to. I've learned that for humans it's not just once or twice a year they feel the urge, but whenever there is a female present. I figured this because of a friend of my trainer, named Brock, immediately starts trying to court almost any female he sees, but to no avail unfortunately for him." 

"Wow, it must be maddening to be human!" said Jolteon. 

"You know, I think Pikachu is right," said Vaporeon. "I've been getting feelings of attraction to your trainer, Pikachu, the one who's becoming a Jolteon. If it weren't for the fact that he already seems to have courted my trainer then I would probably court him." 

"Don't you see,Vaporeon?" said Pikachu "You've been like this longer than we have and your already showing signs of a human mind." 

"I know, and it's amazing too. I've been getting thoughts and ideas that I've never had before. I've been understanding things about the Humans that have been a mystery to me." Pikachu and Jolteon looked at each other. They didn't need to say it. She was going into the abyss of the unknown. Pokemon and Humans have never been able to understand each other completely. Now Vaporeon was at a threshold, she was not a pokemon anymore, but not a Human either. They too would be there soon. Would they be able to cope with it?   


Ash and Misty sat bundled up in their tent watching their friends talk to eachother. "I wonder what they're talking about." said Ash in one of his moments of clear thinking. 

"It's hard to tell," said Misty. I can't speak their language, yet." 

"What do you think our families will think of us?" 

"I don't know," said Misty. "I think that maybe we should run away with our friends, together." Misty's three sisters had always been hard on her, being the runt of the litter. Now what would they think of her now that she was a Vaporeon Girl? 

Ash thought for a second. "No. I don't want to run away. I'd rather just go home and live with Mom." 

"And you would take me with you?" 

Ash gave her a serious look. Looking into her face he saw the fine scales in her blue skin that now slightly sparkled in the moonlight. It was a very enchanting effect on her still human form face. "Of course. I love you, Misty. Even if you're half Vaporeon now." 

Misty smiled at the sentiment and snuggled closer to Ash. She hadn't been sweating acid as much now, and Ash had started growing a Jolteon's tough stiff hair, so it was safe. Misty had a vision of Mrs. Ketchum chasing a bunch of half human, half Eevee children around her house, and Ash reprimanding them for giving his mother a hard time. She chuckled at the sight. 

"What's so funny?" asked Ash. 

"Oh," said Misty, "Just the thought of us having a family. Our children would be a handful, wouldn't they?" Misty smiled at the shocked expression on Ash's face, it was absolutely priceless.   


Mrs. Ketchum was worried for her son. The transformation had been painful for Oak and her, she wanted to see if Ash and Misty were okay and if they needed any help. She was finally free of the Nanomachines and so was Professor Oak. She had often looked at herself in the mirror, marveling at her new form. She didn't like the idead that she'd probably never be human again, but she didn't mind too much if she looked this nice. She had retained most of her human form, but now she had a tail covered by a flaming plume of hair, her ears had expanded to the shape and preportion of a Flareon's and she was also covered from head to toe in a fine orange bodyhair Oak watched as she paced up and down in the living room. The strain was starting to get to her because Oak saw that her clothes were beginning to smolder. 

"Uh, Mrs. Ketchum?" said Oak. "I think you need to calm down before you ruin another set of clothes." She was not quite used to being half Human and half Flareon and was quickly redefining "spontaneous combustion". She paused at Oak's words. He was right, she was worrying too much. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, giving off volumes of heat. Then the still human Officer Jenny knocked on the door. She had been overseeing the "cleaning" of their home. Mrs. Ketchum peered through the window and Officer Jenny signaled that it was safe. Mrs. Ketchum breathed a sigh of relief and open the door. 

"Mrs. Ketchum," said Jenny, "I am pleased to declare that you, Professor Oak, and your house are all clean." 

"Thank you very much, Officer Jenny," said Mrs. Ketchum. "Now if you'll excuse us, the Professor has a lab to get back to, and I have my son to look for." 

Jenny saluted her. "I would help you, ma'am, but we have many other homes to clear." 

"I understand," said Mrs. Ketchum. Professor Oak said his goodbyes and left for his lab (which was clean because he made sure someone was there to look after it and ward off any carriers), meanwhile, Mrs. Ketchum packed a few necessities into her red jeep, made sure the house was locked up, and took off for Veridean City. She knew where to look, Ash had shown her the route he and Misty were going to take. Veridean would just be an initial stopover point.   


Misty was feeling much better now. In fact, she had never felt so well in her life. She had finally gotten over the exhaustion caused by the transformation process. As a bonus the Nanomachines had removed a lot of toxins and imperfections from her body, which she didn't know of of course. It had been two days since her and Vaporeon had broke downa and cried together. Right now she was helping her friend Vaporeon get dressed. It took a while, because they had to make alterations for their tails. But soon enough the two of them were decent. After that, Misty began working on some of Ash's clothes for the Pikachu, Jolteon and Ash. They planned on walking back to Ash's house in pallet to figure out what to do next. But then Ash's mother pulled up in her jeep. 

"Oh my gosh," said Mrs. Ketchum, "Misty, is that you?" 

"Mrs. Ketchum?" said Misty, shocked at the sight of a half Flareon, half Human Mrs. Ketchum. 

"Oh, it is you, Misty. Where's Ash?" 

"Uh, he's, ah, sleeping in the tent," said a very uncertain Misty. She was shocked with how well Mrs. Ketchum was taking all of this. Ash had been sleeping off the aftereffects of the Mutagenic Plague since that morning. Ash's Mom went in and Misty followed. Mrs. Ketchum crouched down beside Ash, and started stroking his forehead. She wasn't agitated right now, so she wouldn't burn him when she touched him. Ash stirred a little and opened his eyes. 

"Mom?" he said. Mrs. Ketchum smiled because her son was able to recognize her even though she changed so much. "What happened to you, Mom?" 

"It's okay sweety. You sleep now. I'll explain when you and your friends are well again." With that Ash fell back into sleep's waters and dreamed strange dreams of pokemon-people. 

Misty sighed. "I realy do love that lunkhead, you know," she said. Mrs. Ketchum looked at Misty in slight surprise. Misty had never spoken much of her love of Ash to her before, as though embarresed by it. But now it seems that playing nurse to Ash like this seems to have had the effect of strengthening her love of him. Mrs. Ketchum smiled at her. She didn't mind that Misty was in love with Ash. She liked Misty and felt she would be good for Ash. 

"I know you do," said Mrs. Ketchum. "Now, lets get something to drink, I think we have a lot to talk about."   


Mrs. Ketchum stayed with them for the next two days, during which she helped the others through the final stage of the Mutagenic Plague. It was more difficult with Pikachu, Jolteon, and Vaporeon because they did not speak. But it did not matter now, Pikachu and Jolteon were asleep most of the time, recovering from their ordeals. As for Vaporeon, Misty acted as a liazon for her, being so good with water type pokemon. When Mrs. Ketchum wasn't working with the others she was spending time learning to control her fire-type abilities. She did this in a sand-lot so that she was less likely to set the forest on fire. She did this because she knew that she could easily accidently torch someone she was angry with. Ash also practiced his electric-type abilities, and Misty worked on her water-type abilities as well. It was more difficult than any of them thought and they unanimously decided to wait until the pokemon had recovered and learned how to speak.   


Professor Oak was going over the notes he had taken on himself. With the help of a somewhat nervous aid he had given himself a full physical, blood tests, and a series of x-rays and such to figure out his new workings. It seemed as though the Mutagenic Plague Nanomachines were programmed to combine the Human and Pokemon DNA in the best possible of configurations. For example, Professor Oak still had arms like a human, but he also had Noctowl wings mounted angel style on his back. He also had to deal with his new plumage, tail, and talon like feet. His face had been left looking human for the most part, except now he had a beak to deal with. It was a little difficult talking with a beak, but he could work with it. His internal organs had been modified too and more resembled a bird's now. Because of this he had lost quite a bit of weight. He was also preferring more meat these days, rare at that. He often startled his aids with his new Noctowl like attributes, like turning his head to inhuman angles, or silently flitting between floors in the lab were possible. 

Then someone came into his lab. It looked like someone had made a vage featureless scupture of the female form out of pink clay or jello. A Ditto-Hybred. It approached professor Oak and then spoke to him. "Are you Professor Oak?" she asked. 

Oak was somewhat taken aback by this. It's not often a pink humanoid waltzes in and asks who your are. "Ah, yes, I am he. Who are you?" 

"My name is Duplica Imite. I have been affected by the Nanomachines, as you can see I'm now I'm part Ditto. I met a kid named Ash from here nine years ago." 

"Yes, Duplica. I think I remember Ash mentioning you when he was telling me about his Indeigo journey. You're the one who runs that Imite Theater, aren't you?" 

"The same. But now I need you're help. I need a cure, I can't go around like this." 

Professor Oak had seen this coming. It was inevitable that many people would not know about the tamper proof suicide gene left by the Mutagenic Plague, leaving them to live out the remainder of there lives as Hybreds. "I'm sorry Duplica, you may have not heard about this yet, but the Mutagenic Plague left behind a suicide gene. It prevents further tampering with a person's genetic code. If I did, then it would kill you." 

"Are you sure that it's not a bluff by team Rocket?" demanded Duplica in desperation. 

Oak sighed. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to use this, but it had been distributed to all the scientists world wide so they would know the danger. "Follow me please." Oak went to the media viewer and inserted a DVD. Duplica had followed. "This is a recording of what happened to the person that they tried this on." He played the video. They showed a man who was receiving an injection. He was a Rhydon-Hybred. The results over a period of days were shown time lapse. Apparently the immune system is reprogramed and sestroys the body. The time lapse showed the man slowly wasting away into a hideous withered corpse, in agony all the time. 

Duplica was horrified. "And that will happen to me if I tried to go back to being human?" Oak nodded his head gravely. "No! NO! I don't want to be like this! I don't want to be like this forever!" 

"I'm sorry Duplica, but there is no other way. We have to live with it for the rest of our lives." 

"No, you don't understand! Dittos don't die of natural causes!" The realization came like a Thunderbolt attack to Oak. It was very hard to kill a Ditto because of their regenerative capabilities and no one had ever seen a Ditto die of old age. Duplica and anyone else like her were especially cursed. Duplica and anyone else like her were especially cursed. "I don't want to live forever!" She wailed pitiously   


Mrs. Ketchum had everyone gathered around the campfire. She explained to them what had happened in the world recently. How Team Rocket had threatened the world's leaders, how Colonel Rotgut's militia group tried to take Team Rocket's headquarters, how the release of the Mutagenic Plague distribution devices were triggered by a still unknown element, and how so many people had been infected and changed before it could be brought under control. When she was done Pikachu, Jolteon, and Vaporeon went to talk in private. 

"Damn Giovanni!" hissed Jolteon with venom in his voice. "Damn him to hell!" 

"What?" said Pikachu, a little confused and shocked by Jolteon's laungue though he couldn't really blame him. 

"He's the leader of Team Rocket," said Jolteon. This surprised Pikachu because he knew him to be the Veridean Gym Leader. "I was one of his pokemon. I hated that man so much. Eventually I managed to escape and that's why you found me like that. I've been on the run for a while now." 

"Don't worry, Jolteon," said Vaporeon, "we'll take care of you." 

"Yeah," said Pikachu. "Ash is a great guy and so is Misty. We all take care of each other." 

"Thank you. It's nice to know I have friends like you." 

"Right!" said Pikachu. "Friends forever." 

"Right." Repeated Vaporeon. 

"Right." Agreed Jolteon.   


To be continued in Prequel 2 - Chaos Unleashed.   


Alex: 

There you have it, the first of RavenK7's stories that deal with the pokemon cast. 

In the next part, we see pretty much every pokemon character in existence (from Dulplica to Cassie to Team Rocket to Melody to MewTwo to May Oak) as they come face to face with the chaos that is spawned from the release of the genetic virus upon the pokemon world. 

Personally I've loved and still love Raven's stuff. How about you people? I'd put my normal sig, (Flame, etc, all welcome) but this is Raven's work, I just helped him, and if I'm asked to continue this series, I will do it in his name. 


	2. Prelude to change and chaos

RavenK7 wrote two and two thirds parts of this series before he vanished. The two-thirds parts contained an self-insertion who I have to say right now was your average original character spot light stealer the breed of which I have come to dislike since those days (No offense Raven). However. Here is what Raven and I wrote together. This story was written before Pokemon Advanced was known about so May Ruby and other Hoenn references are sadly missing. However, given how Aqua and Manga control Hoenn's underworld, it's doubtful Giovanni would be able to sneak any plague capsules there and of course Hoenn doesn't interact much with the other three territories. So if May Ruby was to come in, she'd be human. _ ______________  
  
DISCLAIMER: The author does not acknowledge any ownership of Pokemon whatsoever. However, the purely fictitious characters that do appear belong to NeoRaven. Other Authors must get permission and acknowledge NeoRaven's work before using his characters. I have no idea if he included me in this, but hey, stuff this good deserves to be seen.  
  
Man, referring to yourself in the third person is weird!!! o_O;;  
  
CREDITS: This fic could not have been done with out the incredible help of my friend and co-author, Alex Warlorn. Hey, Alex! Get a Pen Name!!! ^_^ I did get a pen name and have edited my real name out. This was before I even had my account on ff.net And, as usual, this fic is dedicated to my little cousin, whom I lovingly call Pikachu Girl (no, not another author, it's just my nickname for her).  
  
By the way, this means Author's Note: (A.N.: authors note here)  
  
The Hybreds, Prequel 2 - Troubles Unbound  
  
A Foreword By NeoRavenK7  
  
On a darkened stage a single spotlight snaps on from above the center stage as we begin to hear the footsteps of a person approaching. The person who is the source of the footsteps enters the light, allowing all to see him. He is a young man of twenty, dressed in a formal suit that is all black and not a tuxedo. He has black hair in a long ponytail and dark brown eyes. He now clears his throat and begins to speak.  
  
"Good evening, and thank you for coming to see The Hybreds, Prequel two. I am NeoRavenK7, and I will be your Narrator tonight. It is said that the world is a stage, so I felt that such an implication here would be most fitting. In the last episode we saw the beginnings of the troubles of Ash, Misty, and company. Now we turn time back to when the Mutagenic nano- machine Plague had just been released. Here, we will see other characters that we know from the Movies and Television series of Pokemon and how they are effected by this horrifying plague. I must warn anybody under the age of thirteen to please leave the auditorium, for this episode may not only be considered unsuitable from the stand point of content, but also from that of psychological impact.  
"Thank you. And now, without further a due, I give you Troubles Unbound."  
  
NeoRavenK7 leaves the spotlight. The light goes out and the curtain is drawn. It is not long until the stage is set and the curtain is opened again.  
  
_ ______________________________________________________________________  
  
We see the four main islands in the Orange Island chain: Fire Island, Ice Island, Lightning Island, and Lincia Island. Yet this view quickly changes as though we were on an airplane that took a sudden dive into the sea. We enter the waters and continue diving until we begin to see a ghostly form at the bottom. As we dive deeper the form takes shape and can soon be made out. It is a Lugia, the one named Beast of the Sea, a.k.a. The Great Guardian. He is examining a strange spherical object on the seabed. It was large; about his size with vents all around it's equator.  
"What is the purpose of this device? It isn't like any of the other scientific devices I've found before. Something tells me that this thing is not good." However it was too late now. The device suddenly made an ominous 'KA-CHUNK' sound, followed by a series of clicks, and whoosh sound. It made Lugia jerk back in surprise. But now he was even more curious. He peered closely at one of the vents. Suddenly there was 'fwoosh' sound, accompanied by a strange silver fluid that shot out of the vent and into Lugia's face. This was an aquatic distribution point for the Mutagenic nano-machine Plague, and Lugia had just become the first to be infected.  
The shock of the exposure to such a high concentration of the nano- machines made Lugia pass out. He only had time to think one thought before he lost consciousness, "Poison!"  
  
Ho-Oh was flying over Ecruteak city, her Ecruteak, hidden by the clouds. But she wasn't here to return to the world of men, she was here on business, giving these people a rainbow to brighten their day and to celebrate the return of the sun after a rainstorm. The goddess caught a whiff of something foul in the air. "Odd," she thought. She began to look for the source of the foul, poisonous odor. She found it, brazenly placed on her old roost, the humans called it "Tin Tower". It was giving off a bizarre looking silver smoke. She became full of indignation at this outrage. She cared not the purpose of this machine, only that it was an eye sore on her tower. She promptly swooped in and used Sacred Fire on the grotesque device that was as large as her. The force of her blast swept the device over the edge of the tower quite easily, the machine nothing more then burnt out ashes by the time it hit the ground. She watched as it disappeared into the forest below and was satisfied by the loud "crash" sound it made on impact with the ground. Satisfied she turned away, thinking of where to go next. "Perhaps the Orange Islands. It has been a while since I've seen Beast of the Sea." And so to the Orange Islands she went, blissfully unaware of the nanomachines that were now reading her genetic code.  
  
Sabrina Esper looked Cassie Crystal in the eye. The child had a feisty spirit, much like the Ash Ketchum that came here and "defeated" her with that Haunter that she now kept, freeing her of her psychotic personality. "Markus," said Sabrina through telepathy to one of her many students, "are the airtight seals and filters in place?"  
"They are, Mistress," replied the student.  
"Good, please make sure my brother, parents and the other trainers are well situated."  
"Right away, Mistress." By now the girl Cassie had selected her pokemon for the one on one match. A Bedrill, and a powerful and well- trained one at that. This could mean trouble for her, the only other pokemon type in Kanto than ghost types to even make a dent in psychic types were bug types. But isn't that the point to all of this? Thought Sabrina as she fought Cassie's Bedroll with her Alakazam. My duty as a Pokemon League Gym Leader is to judge whether a trainer has the skill and prowess to move ahead to the Indigo Plateau. They chose me for the job according to their standards. All I can do is fight them with the best of my abilities and reward them with a Marsh Badge if they win.  
Then it was suddenly over, the Bedrill's stinger imbedded in the torso of the telepathic pokemon. Sabrina recalled Alakazam before the poison in his body could do any damage. It wasn't like this battle really mattered. "Enough," said Sabrina. She made a small object appear in the middle of her arena/audience chamber, and levitated it to Cassie. "You have earned the Marsh Badge. Wear it as proof that you have defeated me."  
"Alright!" The teenager did a swift victory dance. "I can't wait until I can get to Fuchsia City to get the Soul Badge!"  
Sabrina said matter of fact. "I won't let you leave yet."  
Cassie snapped back. "What?!"  
"I won't let you leave the building until two days after tomorrow."  
"What!? What are you talking about!? Why won't you let me leave!?" Cassie couldn't believe this was happening: after all she had gone through. Years of battling through the Johto and Orange Leagues with excellent success ratings. Finding Training had gotten into her blood more then baseball, going on to the Pokemon League of Kanto, defeating Flint Slate the Rock in Pewter City, The Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City, Lt. Surge, the Lightning American of Viridian City, the Flower Master Erika of Celadon City, only to be stopped here in Saffron City by this talking statue, Sabrina.  
Sabrina's voice was devoid of emotion. "Something you won't understand is coming. I simply intend to keep you safe from it."  
"Well!" Cassie put her hands on her hips. "Me and my pokemon can handle whatever is coming, thank you very much." She then turned around and lifted a foot to begin walking out, but as it came up her entire body locked up and she couldn't move like the statue she had compared Sabrina to. The master telepath had to admit: Cassie was even brasher then Ash Ketchum had ever been.  
"No," commanded Sabrina, "you and your pokemon can not handle this. Going out there now would have been a huge mistake on your part and would have endangered the all the people already here." Sabrina then called upon Markus and he teleported between them. "Markus, see to it Cassie and her pokemon are well situated in one of the guest rooms."  
"Yes, Mistress," said Markus obediently with a swift bow. As he walked by the still locked in place Cassie, he levitated her. "This way please, Miss Cassie." Cassie, still locked up and her back to him, floated after Markus. Sabrina smiled a little at Markus's joke. She sighed then. There were five other trainers staying here now, with her parents and brother, and all of her students and staff. At least she had been able to save those people from the horror of the plague her and other psychic's worldwide had seen. She had spoken to other psychics she knew, via telepathy, asking them to save as many as they could. They had agreed and modified their homes to keep the nano-machines out. And now, it was here. All there was to do now was wait. Damn those paranoids in the League who thought Sabrina's words and those of the others were lies to help make way for the new psychic order. Fools, now their fear of those different from them would be the doom of countless innocent people.  
  
Saffron city, Gary Oak and May Oak, it had been too long since they had seen each other. Years in fact. May had gone off on her own pokemon journey but had found she simply didn't have the endurance that a trainer needed. Gary had said Ash had met another May in Hoenn who was a lot like that, of course that May wanted to be an entertainer rather then a fashion designer like May had decided as her career choice. When ordering, Gary had ordered for her, as if he was the older and more responsible siblings rather then the other way around. Never mind the three and a half years he had been a jackass around Ash and everyone while on his pokemon adventure. Truth was, with the exception of their grandfather, neither of them had much skill with family, they appeared to have a good relationship with their parents but appearance was all it was. A greeting card every Christmas and birthday, and meeting at family reunions. And that was it. Nothing more. They were well cared for financially, but emotionally they were in a desert. A business couple who no one would ever think would have a child, let alone two. Gary and May had been friends before his and Ash's journey, but after that they had simply drifted apart. Now after all these years they were finally trying to be siblings again. Though May wondered now after five minutes with her brother if that was a just a pipedream.  
  
Duplica watched as people began to file out of her Imite Theatre, it had been another successful performance by her and ditto. But lately her little ditto seemed nervous. Mini-dit was already asleep from the show. After everyone was gone, she closed up the theatre and checked to see what was bothering her partner.  
"Ditto, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know," said Ditto in his language of course. "There is something strange going on and the other pokemon here seemed to feel it too."  
"Something going on? You don't mean that silly plague threat from Team Rocket, do you?"  
"I don't know. It could be. Us pokemon don't know everything, only when something is wrong." Like during the near disaster at the Orange Islands when countless pokemon had come in case they were needed when the balance was upset.  
"I understand," said Duplica. "Look, don't you worry about it, whatever happens, we'll be together, right?"  
Ditto looked up at her and smiled. "Right, nothing's gonna happen to me, I'm a ditto and ditto's are hard to keep down." But then the smile faded. "But what about you? Your kind can die so easily."  
"Oh, don't you worry about me, I don't plan on making my exit for a long time." Little did she know about the irony in that statement.  
  
Marina flicked back a tuff her blue hair, there it was Ice Island, where Arcticunno the bird of Ice was supposed to be. She had always had a passion for water-type pokemon. But, given how everyone had always told her hair style was like of a bird's, well, might as well see what a real blue bird looked like in person. The speed boat's driver Kat (I THINK that's her name, tell me if I'm wrong) said that it had a bit of risk given how the legendaries had a thing about their privacy, but to Marina it was worth the risk. She didn't know how her fate was going to chance in the next few hours.  
  
"Hey Greizel your Merrowack okay?" Said the private school's Nurse Joy (yes, they had a bought a Nurse Joy, this school was expensive.). "He seems a bit under the weather, I decided to let him get some fresh air outside the school grounds but he came back too dizzy to hold his club."  
  
Lugia finally awoke, and he did not feel well at all. The foul odor of the poison that knocked him out was still here, along with traces of his own vomit floating in the water. He had no way of knowing in the dark depths, but Lugia had been out for an incredible thirteen hours. I'm sick, he thought, his mind turning slightly irrational. This must be what the humans call "The Flu". If it's a human disease, then I need human help. Alas, if he only knew what it actually was he probably would have stayed as far away from any humans as possible. Digging into the strength reserves, he fought his way to the surface. Normally it would have been a snap for him, but now it was taking everything he had left. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the surface and slogged onto dry land. By sheer luck, he had collapsed right in front of two humans, a young man and lady.  
"Look, Amanda!" said the young man. "It's Lugia!"  
"But he never comes onto land unless something's wrong," said the young lady. Lugia felt a heave deep in his gut. He didn't have the strength to resist so he expelled the last of his stomach's contents. He wanted to cry to help, yes help, he had to the surface for help. But his body refused to obey him.  
"Oh my gosh," said Amanda. "Harrison, he's sick. Lugia never gets sick."  
"It must be bad then," said Harrison. "Oh crap! It's Team Rocket's Plague!"  
"You sure?" said Amanda, the woman very scared.  
"What else could it be," said Harrison, "lets get out of here!" It was too late for those two, though. They fled back to America that day by means of boat, trying to get away from a plague that they were already infected with. They were college sweet hearts that were on a study of the Legendary Birds in the Orange Islands. Eventually, after they became Lugia Hybreds, they married. But that's another story all together. AN: This was Raven's original Hybred story with their son taking on Giovanni, this story you are reading was actually written afterwards, but pokemon fanfiction readers I've found prefer to enjoy a story with characters they already know.  
Several minutes later, someone else came onto the beach, another young lady. She had seen Lugia come onto the beach from a distance and the 'tourists' take off like a shot. She knew instantly that Lugia was horribly ill. While the idea of Lugia sick scared the last two humans (and Lugia feared this one too), for her it meant he needed help that she as a servant of the legendaries had to give him. She had run off to find some plants that she could use leaving Lugia thinking he had been left to his fate again. But she soon came back with Energy Roots, Heal Powder, and, just incase, Revival Herbs. These were all Islander remedies for ailments that were taught to all children here incase they got lost. She came down to Lugia's side, never minding that she might get what he had. She got down by his great head. He was barely conscious. She ground the Energy Root and the Heal Powder together with her hands.  
"Here," she said, "open your mouth, this will help you." Lugia groaned but opened his mouth enough for her to put the herbs in his mouth. She reached in and dumped the powder on his tongue and withdrew her hand quickly.  
"Ughh, bitter!" said Lugia's mentally.  
"I know, but it will help you get better." Lugia grunted in mild annoyance, but he swallowed it. "That's more like it. Now, as soon as you're ready, will get you to a better place to rest."  
"Mmmm. What is you're name?"  
"My name is Carol. I'm one of the natives here."  
"I see. I think I can move some now. Show me the way." Carol watched as Lugia got himself up, his once shining fur coat now dull and dirty. (A.N.: Remember folks, Lugia is not a true bird, and they never call him a "Legendary Bird" in the movie. AAN Yes Raven did say this and I followed his example for years, and getting beaten for the ground for it by Farla sever times.) Carol then began to lead him into the Island's jungle.  
"How far?" panted Lugia after only a minute of moving.  
"Not very far," said Carol. "Just far enough to get you into shade and out of sight. Here will do fine now." Lugia collapsed, sighing with relief.  
"I haven't felt this bad since the Legend came true."  
  
Carol wasn't the only one to find a sick Legendary Bird. Melody was sitting on here favorite spot, a bluff over the ocean, playing the Guardian's Song on her ocarina. Then she saw something flying irregularly overhead. She stopped playing and tried to get a better look. It was as large as all the other Legendary Birds, colored like a rainbow, and even had an ever so faint rainbow trailing it. It was coming down to land on the island somewhere. She followed it as closely as she could, going deep into the island's own jungle. She wasn't afraid of getting lost: she had a compass and knew her way around the island perfectly. She soon found it, collapsed on the ground and panting.  
"Who's there" said the bird mentally, definitely a she.  
Melody stepped out from hiding. "Don't worry," said Melody, "I'm alone."  
"You had better be," she said. "I don't want to be seen by many humans or pokemon like this." Ho-Oh was never one to forget about her ego.  
"Don't worry, I understand. Let me get something to help you though." Melody disappeared into the forest for a few minutes. It wasn't long until she came back carrying some plants and roots. "These are some healing herbs," said Melody, kneeling down by Ho-Oh's head. She also found a semi-flat piece of fallen log that she had scraped clean in a stream and a stone. With them she began grounding the herbs to a pulp.  
"So, who are you exactly?" asked Melody.  
"You've never heard of me?" Said Ho-Oh.  
"No, I've never even seen a picture of you before."  
"Then I guess I have been too secretive in my ways," said Ho-Oh. "Very well then. I am Ho-Oh, Legendary Bird of Sunlight and Rainbows."  
"Sunlight and Rainbows?"  
Ho-Oh looked mildly amused. "Yes, young one, I bring sunlight and rainbows after the storms."  
Melody snapped her fingers. "Hey! I think I saw you once when I was really little."  
Ho-Oh raised an eyebrow. "Really? How well do you remember?"  
"It's a little fuzzy, but I remember that a bad storm had finally blown itself out. I saw something golden making holes in the clouds and a beautiful rainbow."  
"Yes, I remember that storm as well. It was a truly horrific storm. When it finally broke I decided to comfort the people by helping to bring the sunshine back quickly along with a rainbow to brighten the sky."  
"It certainly did work. I felt better right away." She finished with the herbs and scooped them together in her hands. "Okay, this is gonna taste really bitter, so open your mouth and brace yourself."  
"Okay, if you say so." She opened her beak and Melody placed the clump of ground herbs on her tongue. "Ugh!" she said as soon as she swallowed it.  
"I know," said Melody, "I had to eat them a lot myself when I became sick."  
"I pity you then," joked Ho-Oh. Melody smiled and took out her Ocarina hoping it was help the bird relax. She began to play the Guardian's song. Ho-oh listened carefully. When Melody was done playing, Ho-oh had an important question.  
"Where did you learn that song?"  
"My family taught me," said Melody, and she began to tell Ho-Oh about what happened on her first time as a celebrant in the ritual that the Islanders used to perform on a yearly basis. They didn't perform the ritual itself anymore because the legend came to life that time and that continuing it would only be asking for trouble. It had been the same storm she had seen Ho-Oh.  
"You are a very fortunate young lady. First you get to see the Legendary Trio, then you get to help summon Lugia and save the world, and now you get to help me get well."  
"I know, I hear that a lot from some people." Melody looked at her watch and realized that she had been away longer than usual. "I need to go home. You go ahead and stay here, don't worry, not many people come into this part of the Island."  
"Don't you yourself worry about me too much. I'll be fine on my own for a while. I am Ho-Oh after all. And there is only one of me."  
  
Flame comments, suggestions on what's next, rants, praise, insults, corrections, nit-picking, and occasional constructive criticism all welcome. But keep the four letter words to yourself and don't just shout 'MORE!' those reviews leave me feeling empty. This is the last of the pre-made material (mostly) and I have two-dozen other stories (LITERALLY!) screaming for my attention and readers wanting them continued as well. Remind me never to have kids!  
  
There are WAY WAY too many characters in the series for me to remember to do all of them. So name the ones you want done no matter what and I'll remember to do them and how they make out during the plague. 


	3. Trip To the Future 1 of 2

This is NOT MINE! This is RavenK7's! This and what follows are the original two chapters he managed to write for his future verse involving humans and pokemon ending up mostly one species.

DISCLAIMER: The author does not acknowledge any ownership of Pokemon whatsoever. However, the purely fictitious characters that do appear belong to NeoRaven. Other Authors must get permission and acknowledge NeoRaven's work before using his characters.

Man, referring to yourself in the third person is weird!!! o_O;;

CREDITS: I once again thank Mathew Lenz for his help, and my adoring little pokemaniac cousin, Alisha, who I lovingly call Pikachu Girl.

**The Hybreds, Episode 1 - Future of Terror**

A timeline of events leading up to the story. It begins five years after the Mewtwo incident.

**5 Years After Mewtwo**

Team Rocket scientists discover a way to mutate people and Pokemon into hybrids using a mutagenic nanomachine. It works in two stages. First it infects Pokemon, splicing their genes and reconstructing their bodies to a human/pokemon hybrid form. Then, using the original infected Pokemon's DNA, they infect humans and do the same thing to them. This process is repeated over and over. Once someone has been mutated, the nanomachines will not reinfect that person/ Pokemon, although they do become carriers. They were also given preprogrammed instructions for certain hybrids, i.e.; human/flying type hybrids would have separate arms, legs, and wings. The Nanomachines could be spread by air and water.

**6 Years After Mewtwo**

Giovanni had distribution points secretly set up around the world. By doing this he hoped to control the world through terrorist acts. He had another nanomachine developed to "immunize" himself and others against the Mutagenic Nanomachines. This was called the Vaccine.

**8 Years After Mewtwo**

The distribution points are completed and stocked. Giovanni threatens nations of the world openly. A warmonger and anti-conspiracy militia group immediately attacks Team Rocket, subsequently releasing the Nanomachines. Fortunatly, the militia did safely capture information about the Mutagenic Plaugue and the Vaccine itself. At first, the true nature of the Plague is not known, but twenty four hours later, as people begin to fall victim to the Mutagenic Plague, the Team Rocket scientists finally give in and surrender the combination for the vault were the Vaccine is kept. Immediatly the Vaccine put into mass production and inoculation begins.

**9-15 Years After Mewtwo**

The inoculation did not begin soon enough. Nearly half of the world's population became infected before the Vaccine was fully distributed. (A.N.: People and pokemon changed by the Mutagenic Plague quickly become known as "Hybreds". As to how this spelling became popularily used, no one knows for sure) Humans infected became Pokemon Hybreds of all species, including some startling double Hybreds and a few shocking triple Hybreds. Thousands die in one city due to malfunctioning nanomachines that over spliced of their genes. As for the Pokemon, all legendary and most rare species become extinct due to their entire populations becoming Hybreds, some become endangered, most become threatened, and a few are left with sufficient populations.

It is soon found out that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket. The UN sends military police into his Veridean Gym to arrest him, but he has quickly fled. A world wide bounty is placed on his head to be brought in alive.

World social order has been shattered. No one is sure what to do. UN proposes that the nations of the world unify and form a planetary state to help eliminate political stress. World leaders meekly comply due to political stress in their own countries caused by the Hybreds. Soon the One Nation Earth charter is signed and the first laws are put into place. This charter makes for a democratic governing system with many checks and balances to help ensure that no one overreaches their own power of office. Economies rumble as they are formed into a much-needed consolidated economy, causing more political unrest. Soon, Hybreds that were once Pokemon begin to learn human behavior through ONE Government programs, and Hybreds that were once human learn from Pokemon and trainers alike how to use their new abilities. Special laws applying to Hybreds are imposed. These laws protect Hybreds from oppression, but also restricts them from abusing their abilities. Some Hybreds have been found to be the most difficult to deal with, thus a special police force composed of humans, Pokemon, and Hybreds is employed. This global police force is simply known as the World Police. A tight reign is kept on this police force or else it may become abusive.

**16-25 Years After Mewtwo**

World order has been restored and humans and Pokemon alike try to get used to the Hybreds. Hate crimes against Hybreds is quickly and harshly dealt with as are Hybreds for hate crimes on their own part. Slowly, but surely, second generation Hybreds are born. It is quickly apparent that Hybreds can't inter-breed with other species with few and rare exceptions. The World Pokemon League becomes disbanded due to lack of interest (and Pokemon). Soon a new league is formed, open only to Hybreds. Two Hybreds fight for championship at the annual league challenge, when all the worlds' strongest Hybred fighters gather. Others compete in the World Olympic Games, newly expanded to allow Hybred participants. In the Olympics, humans and Hybreds can't compete against each other due to handicaps that would have to be imposed.

Giovanni is still at large. He has been plotting revenge against the ONE Government. He is through playing games now. He has built an army of Hybreds loyal to him and plans on taking over the growing stockpile of nuclear weapons from the great disarment. With this huge nuclear arsenal at his disposal, the world will have no choice but to bow down to his wishes.

**26 Years After Mewtwo**

The world watches in horror as Giovanni seizes the world nuclear stockpile. As he predicted, the world's leaders surrendered to him, leaving him to make himself Dictator for Life over Earth. The world now comes under his strict totalarian rule. At this time, a second generation Lugia Hybred is born. His mother becomes a leader of an underground movement to seize back the world. She has named her son Aaron.

**27-44 Years After Mewtwo**

Over the years, Aaron grows under the care of his mother. He's able to play with other human and Hybred children his age, but learns tactics and skills from his mother and her fellow freedom fighters. On his seventeenth birthday, Giovanni's shock troops invade their secret base. Aaron and a few others escape, but his mother doesn't make it. Before Giovanni personally finished her off, she used her telepathic link with Aaron to tell him one last thing, "You carry the torch now Aaron, my time on this world is over, remember what I have taught you, and remember that I will always love you." After that, Giovanni struck the killing blow.

Our story picks up one year after Aaron's mother's death.

It was early evening, just before sunset, and Aaron and his friend, Liz, were doing sentry duty. Aaron was brooding again, and Liz didn't like it when he did that.

"Hey, Aaron" said Liz, "snap out of it before you become a gargoyle." Aaron looked up at the Mewtwo Hybred that was feeding her infant while floating a several feet above him. She wore a resistance uniform modified into maternity wear, which looked bizare given the uniform's camoflage coloring. Liz was the typical Mewtwo Hybred. They didn't have a Mewtwo's mussel, but a human face instead with the feline like ears. Mewtwo is a marsupial pokemon, but the nanomachines gave female Mewtwo Hybreds full mamellian pregnancies, a marsupial pouch, and mamarie glands human style (A.N.: If you don't know what mamary glands are, then you might be a tad too young to be reading a fic like this, I rated it PG-13 for a good reason). Their tails had the same proportions of Mewtwo's, and had traded the kangaroo like legs for more human like ones, but retained the huge kangaroo like feet.

"Liz," said Aaron, "you really should let Henry take care of Jeremy when your on sentry duty." To visualize Aaron, one will have to remeber that a Lugia is not really a bird. Therefore, unlike most flying type Hybreds, Aaron doesn't have feathers, or a beak, or talons for feet. He had a rather human face, with the crested eye-patch masks and central crest of a Lugia. He has brown eyes and raven black hair, parted around his center crest and pulled into a ponytail that reaches down to his mid-back. He also has a slender, clean cut scar under his left eye that follows the curvature of his face that he recieved the day his mother died. His neck is elongated, about a foot in length. He was covered from head to toe in a Lugia's dense water proof white and blue fur. He had a Lugia's pseudo wings mounted seperate from his arms on his back, angel style and has an enourmous twelve foot span. He kept his black spinal plates against his body and under his clothes most of the time because the had a tendancy to to get in the way of his pseudo wings and were only useful in flight. His tail is an amazing four feet in length and is kept in close check by Aaron, lest it trip someone up or make a mess when he turns around. He has human like legs with Lugian feet, giving him an odd way of walking, like a human with hugely long feet walking on his toes.

Liz grunted. "I told you, Aaron, he's only two months old now, and we don't have formula. I still have to feed him the old fashioned way." Jeremy was an interesting case. He was a third generation Hybred, his mother is a Mewtwo Hybred and his father, Henry, is a Mew Hybred. Mew Hybreds looked very much like Mewtwo hybreds, except they are smaller, follow a Mew's color pattern, and have much thinner tails. This made Jeremy interesting. He had a Mewtwo's coloring and a Mew's tail. No one was sure about what to say he was, but then some smart alek said that he was a Mewthree Hybred. It stuck like glue to the infant.

"And don't worry, Aaron, I can take care of myself."

_That's what my mother said_, thought Aaron.

"I heard that," said Liz. Aaron rolled his eyes, and clamped down on his thoughts. You had to be careful with what you thought around a Mewtwo Hybred, or most any psychic type Hybred for that matter. "And I know that you think that we're fighting a losing battle. But I want to fight for the sake of my son and the children that will follow him."

Aaron caught something in the tone of her voice. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction emanate from her, a sort of womanly pride. The realization came to Aaron rather quickly. "Your pregnant again?!" said Aaron in an alarmed tone. Liz blushed. It was difficult to hide anything from Aaron as well because Lugia Hybreds are both flying and psychic types. "That's it, Liz. Get down here. I'll take the both of our sentry duty shifts." Aaron may be the leader of the American Resistance, but he didn't force anyone to do something he wouldn't have done himself.

Liz sighed. "Aaron, you may not like to fight this war," she said, letting herself down to the ground, "but you sure are protective of your friends and family."

"Damn straight," he said as he levitated up to Liz's old post. "I warned you guys about bringing children into this world at this time, but as long as you do have children, andthis especially applies if you're pregnant, I will not be having you take too many risks." It was Liz's turn to roll her eyes now. "Hey, someone's coming," said Aaron.

"Can you tell who it is, Aaron?"

"No, not yet. Hey, wait a minute, it's Megan!" Megan came out of the gloom, her long blue tail streaming behind her. She was an Articuno Hybred and did high altitude surveillance for the resistance. She was covered in from head to toe in blue plumage, had the beak and crest of the legendary bird on her human like head, and talons. Her lovely image has been the atraction of many suitors, but she turned them all away. None of them had been Articuno Hybreds and she wished to be able to have children. She saw Aaron and Liz and barrel rolled just for them. Aaron looked at Liz and got a mischievous grin on his face. "Nothin's gonna happen right now. Let's go see what she's got."

"Well, I'm afraid I've got bad news," said Megan, her long, flowing tail flung up and over her shoulder like a sash to keep from dragging. It was so long that it went accross her torso, around her lower back, back up her torso, crossing over itself, then over her other shoulder.

"Really," said Aaron. "What are they up to?"

"See for yourself." she said holding out the holographer she used out to Aaron. Aaron took it and hooked the holoprojector up to it and began the playback. Zooming in he found the usual military base that Giovanni staged all of his attacks from. Lately an aircraft hangar was of particular interest because of what ever happened there happened under cover. But now the hologram showed something else. Something was being moved out of the hangar. It looked like some sort of giant robot. Then someone else appeared on the scene. Aaron zoomed in even closer. It was Giovanni, and he had a twisted look of pleasure on his face. Aaron was astonished when he actually went into the robot and activated it.

"Oh my God," said Aaron, his psuedo wings tensing. "It's Project Mechanoid."

"What?" said Liz.

"My mother told me about it, fearing that someday I might have to deal with it. Project Mechanoid was a project of the ONE Government before Giovanni's coup. The idea was to design and build a viable Mechanoid that the World Police could use for dealing with major threats. It would have been perfect for when Giovanni staged his coup." Aaron watched some more. The Mechanoid got upright and then flew by means of folding wings and powerful jets. "Ah crap. It's worse than my mother imagined, it has flight capability." It flew steadily for a mile to the nearby test range were it came under fire of missile batteries. Before the missiles could get close to their target, the Mechanoid became enveloped in a translucent blue sphere. The missiles impacted, but left no damage on the Mechanoid. Then the blue sphere faded and then it raised it's right arm. Bolts of blue energy shot out from the arm, instantly taking out any target it hit.

"It has an energy shield and a plasma beam cannon," said a now weary Aaron, his tail and pseudo wings sagging uncharacteristicly. "No wonder why we haven't seen them make one until now. They wanted one that was unstoppable, so they had to spend extra time in R&D to produce those extra features."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Megan.

"We steal it," said Aaron, his face going into that icy, steel glare he was known for, "right now."

The resistance had done impromptu raids plenty of times before. But they were always on things like supply convoys. This was different. While the Mechanoid was being serviced and refueled, they would attack with their strongest. Meanwhile, all of their high-end psychic-type Hybreds with teleport capability would teleport in, and teleport out carrying the Mechanoid with them. They would first go to a safe place where the Mechanoid can be swept for transponders and bugs. Then it would be teleported to their new underground base. The only reason they thought that Aaron wasn't crazy was because he had shown everyone the recording of the Mechanoid's abilities. After that everyone agreed that that Mechanoid could not be in Giovanni's possession at all costs.

First the transponder/bug sweep team were teleported into place. Then the humans, Pokemon, and Hybreds left to attack the base and cause the necessary distraction. After the assault began, Aaron and his fellow psychic Hybreds would teleport in to do their job.

It wasn't long until they received their signal and teleported in. It was a mad house. Humans and Hybreds running all over the place, sheer pandemonium over the sudden and unexpected attack. Aaron could here explosions coming from the perimeter fence. He grinned his wicked grin. But then he caught sight of an incomplete Mechanoid, it looked as though it only needed another day's work. The grin quickly became an angry scowl. He didn't have time for the second one.

"Okay everyone," said Aaron, "teleport on my mark. Three, two, one, MARK!" The teleport went off without a hitch. There were now in a desolate plain ten miles from the base. The scan team quickly went into action, transmitting all known and unconfirmed bug and transponder activation signals, marking out were they were, leaving the removal team to do the dirty work of getting rid of them. Three transponders and ten bugs later, the Mechanoid was cleared for teleport to the hangar bays of the new secret resistance base.

"Damn that was easy," said Aaron. "If it weren't for the fact that I saw just how off guard they were, I would say too easy. They won't be so lax next time. So, Liz, how much progress has Henry made?" Liz's husband, Henry, was the resident techno-artisan and weapons expert.

"Pretty good so far he says," said Liz, Feeding Jeremy once again. Aaron kept his gaze averted. "Even though the controls are complex at a first glance, they are remarkably simple after you get to know the workings of the Mechanoid."

"Great. We'll need it operational very soon."

"Why is that?"

"While you and everyone else were getting into position, I glanced around real quick. I saw another one that was nearly complete." Aaron felt waves of fear-shock-horror emanate from her. It seemed to disturb Jeremy because he started crying. Liz realized that she had forgotten her psi strength, clamped down on it, and started calming Jeremy.

"There, there, my little one, everything will be all right." That sight was all Aaron needed, because Lugia Hybreds have excellent memories. He left as he remembered what his own childhood was like. The day his mother died quickly came back to him in a flashback.

His Mother had been drugged so she couldn't use any of her attacks. The emotional overload caused him to be able to see through Giovanni's eyes. Unwillingly, he saw how Giovanni used a sledgehammer to bash his mother's skull in. He still remembered his mother's last words. Even though they meant nothing when she said them, they had slowly sunken in over the last year. Then he remembered something important. Quickly he teleported to one of the few places were his mother's favorite flower grew. After neatly slicing off a few of them from the bush they grew on, he teleported to the unmarked grave that only he knew of. Aaron took out an entire convoy to recover her body. He then went alone and laid her to rest, only a bouquet of her favorite flowers marking the site. Today was his birthday and he had forgotten. His birthday was also the anniversary of his mother's death. He arrived there, at the gravesite, flowers in hand. But he was surprised to see the very same ones growing there already. The ones that he left when he buried her must have taken seed somehow. Tears began streaming his face as he smiled, looking upon the scene. His mother would have been happy to see so many in such a small space. He left the fresh picked ones at the foot of the grave. Soon, it would be safe leave a proper grave marker here. But for now, the flowers would more than do.

Then he said something that he vowed that he would come and say every year. "I hear you Mother, and I will always love you too." The ritual completed, he turned and walked away. Him and his mother were never the type to have long discussions. He remembered why his mother had loved those flowers. She had created that species through selective breeding. They were roses, bred so each flower was an explosion of reds, oranges, and yellows. Aaron had liked them just as much as his mother, so he named them. They are called Fire Heart Roses.

The visit to the grave rekindled his personal grudge against Giovanni. _I am going to make him pay for what he has taken from me. Nobody takes something and does not pay for it! _He began to attract the attention of psychics nearby. Try as he would, Aaron couldn't help it when his thoughts got broadcasted just a little. He was out for blood now. He had not seethed with anger like this since he destroyed the convoy that was carrying his mother's body. His anger had been so great at that time that he discovered how to use a Lugia Hybred's most powerful attack, Aeroblast. The reason why they were taking her body was so that they could make more Lugia Hybreds to work for Giovanni. Aaron didn't let it happen for more than one reason, and they were fairly obvious ones. First of all he couldn't let such scoundrels have the power and abilities of a Lugia, it would be a dishonor to his kind. Secondly, that kind of firepower could not fall into the hands of Giovanni. Aaron had heard that the other Lugia Hybreds kept in hiding because of this.

Aaron made his way to the hangar bays where Henry was working on the Mechanoid. Henry was floating around the Mechanoid, obviously checking over his handy-work.

"How long 'till it's ready, Henry," said Aaron.

"I'm on the final check over now. Further inspection revealed no more bugs. Plus we also fixed some problems in the power plant."

"That's good to hear Henry, lets hope that Giovanni's technicians didn't pick up on it."

"Aaron, is everything okay? Something about your aura doesn't feel right."

"It's been one year, Henry. You should know. You pulled me away from her, not that I blame you or anything."

Henry was silent. Aaron could feel him turning this over in his head. "You're not serious, are you?"

"C'mon, Henry, don't insult your abilities."

"My God, you're really going to, to..."

"To kill him? Henry, I'm am not just going to kill him, I am going to utterly destroy that man."

"Aaron, are you okay man?"

"No, I'm not. I haven't been for the past year and I doubt I ever will be. Make sure you know how to operate that thing. Pow wow in half an hour." A pow wow was an impromptu meeting of the top officers in the resistance. They were for planning sudden blitzkriegs and raids. But this was no raid. It was going to be the pivotal event for the resistance.

Pow wow's were generally light hearted meetings, but this wasn't for the usual raid. Aaron had outlined the battle plan thouroughly. But then there were questions about why they were going back in so soon.

"We may have their prototype," said Aaron in response, "but they still have another." Aaron broadcasted the images from his memory of the unfinished Mechanoid he saw. All the officers gasped. Henry seemed to turn it over in his head, he was using the images from Aaron's memory to figure out something.

"I have bad news," said the Mew Hybred weapons expert. "Telling from the images Aaron showed us, this one will be even more powerful."

"How much more powerful, Henry?" asked Megan.

Henry shrugged. "I'm not sure. At least twice as powerful, maybe five times." Silence. Aaron could feel the nervous tension in the room. Aaron knew something's about Giovanni. He knew that while Giovanni would always get someone else to do his dirty work, he would oversee his most grandiose schemes personally. It would be a fair bet that he would be piloting that advanced prototype Mechanoid. Aaron would have to be the one to face him.

"Henry, how long will it take you to put a window in the Mechanoid's cockpit?" said Aaron.

"Why would you want a window in the cockpit for whe--"

Aaron cut him off. "So I can use my Aeroblast attack while piloting that thing."

Henry was at a loss for words. He knew what Aaron was asking for, a hole in the cockpit to use his attack while piloting the mechanoid. Everyone was silent still. But it was a different kind of silence, this one was a stunned questioning silence. "I'll get to work on it right away," said Henry and he left.

Aaron turned to face everyone else. "Giovanni will be piloting the advanced prototype and Giovanni is mine and mine alone to deal with. You know it, and I know it. All of you know the plan for tomorrow. Get some sleep, those of you who need it. We attack at dawn."

That night Aaron had trouble sleeping. His rage was still boiling inside him. He began to wonder if Rage was another attack that a Lugia Hybred could use because of his restlessness. Try as he might, he couldn't settle down. But then he began to hear the voice of an angel, in his head though.

_"My goodness, such a rage," _said the voice. _"I feel very sorry for you."_

_"You shouldn't." _said Aaron. _"By tomorrow it will be over. Who are you and where are you?"_

_"My name is Tanya. I live in Minsk," _she said. Yes, now that he thought of it he could detect the accent. _"I am also a Lugia-Hybred like you."_

That got Aaron's attention. _"Really?" _he said. There weren't very many Lugia Hybreds in the world. It would be a miracle to get their number's up. _"Wait a minute, you're in Minsk? Then how is it that I can hear you all the way over here in America?"_

_"Silly American boy. Didn't your mother ever tell you of what happens when us Lugia come of age?"_

_"No, she never did. She's been dead for a year. Giovanni killed her himself."_

_"Oye-vey! Then that would make you,"_

_"Aaron M. Raven Lugia, leader of the American Resistance, at your service."_

_"Then I understand why you are so angry right now. All that pain."_

_"Hang on, lets back up here. What is this coming of age?"_

_"Well, it is one of the last things to happen during the maturation of a Lugia. Back in ancient times, there were hundreds of Lugia and Ho-oh, and they ruled the skies. We the Lugia, used to have an ancient blood rivalry with the Ho-oh. We were hunted and persecuted by the stronger Ho-oh, so as a natural defense, us Lugia evolved a telepathic bond powerful enough to reach any Lugia even at the farthest ends of the earth. But it only becomes active towards the end of a young Lugia's maturation." _Aaron was fascinated. Never before had he heard stories of his Lugian lineage before the Nanomachine plague. He had always heard of what his Father and Mother did for society, but this was his kind's history.

Tanya kept Aaron company through the night until he fell asleep. She told him many things that Aaron had never learned that were part of her standard education. She had never met anyone like Aaron before. He seemed so bright and vivid, yet there was a darkness inside him. He seemed such a conflicted person. But he was wonderful none the less, the way he listened to her retell Grandfather Lugia's tales (the original Lugia, now a Hybred) of their ancient history. He seemed almost child like as he finally slipped into slumber. She remembered what he had told her, aboutthe battle. With Aaron now asleep she could now go and tell the rest of the family. But for some reason she could still feel his presence, as though if she turned around and he'd be there. Well, she didn't mind. She didn't know why but she even liked it, felt comforted by it.

Early morning. The sun was just beginning to think about coming up. Aaron woke up, still feeling slightly Tanya's presence. Oh, well. Maybe it was an aftereffect of all that talking they did. One thing was for sure, he definitely didn't mind it. Tanya, for some reason seemed special to him, and not because she was one of the few Lugia Hybreds on the planet. But now it was time for work. He went to see Henry. One of his abilities as a Mew Hybred was that he could give somebody skills that he had. Aaron needed to learn how to operate the Mechanoid and fast. Aaron had to admit that even though he was a psychic type himself, allowing someone to program information into your mind spooked him some. But Henry assumed a soothing mood and Aaron was able to relax while Henry gave him the necessary skills.

It didn't take too long. Aaron noticed afterwards that everyone else at the base was getting fed and cleaned up. Going into battle uncomfortable was a stupid thing because discomfort leads to distractions. Aaron decided to do the same. He was going to need his energy, because the Aeroblast attack could only be used several times when he was at his peak. After a quick, yet hearty breakfast, he got cleaned up and suited up. Armor was an essential for anyone, even if you were a pilot, because you never know when you were going to be caught out in the open. Aaron pulled out his armor and put it on.

It was thin and flexible but can protect from most semi-auto fire, electric attacks, and was flame retardant. He was already naturally repelent to psychic attacks, being a psychic type himself. As for dark attacks, they brought up a person's darkest fears and experiences. Aaron had conditioned himself to channel it all into anger and to strike back with it. Unlike most psychic types, Aaron was strong against dark type attacks.

He was now ready. Aaron went back to the hangar bay where the fighter and bomber craft the humans flew were warming up for flight. The Mechanoid was there waiting. It had received a new paint job and proudly flashed the colors of the resistance, red, white and blue. The old flag of the United States of America belonged to the resistance here in America. To them it symbolized the ideals of freedom the nation stood for in it's existence. Aaron levitated himself up and into the cockpit. The old pilot's seat had been replaced with one that would accommodate Aaron and his wings. The entire cockpit had been redone to handle the enormous energies Aaron would be channeling when he used his Aeroblast attack. And then of course the hole he had asked for. The cockpit hatch had simply been removed and a special holographic laser heads up display was installed. Nothing would be in the way when he used Aeroblast.

The operation of the Mechanoid came to him easily. It was as though he had been in here a thousand times. He would have to thank Henry for that later. As for now, he had a man to kill. He moved the Mechanoid onto the transport that would take him to the battle site. The fighters, bombers, and troop transports were already leaving. The Mechanoid was simply there for backup. But he knew that he would need it to take on Giovanni. The transport an antigravity flatbed hauler that hovered over the ground. It could move very fast, and thus would be able to keep up with the rest of the group.

Over the open terrain they careened at two hundred and thirty miles an hour. At that rate they would arrive in fifteen minutes. Aaron began to focus himself. He still felt Tanya's presence. It didn't bother him at all, even now. But it did make him wonder why it hadn't worn off. Oh, well. He felt reassured by her presence. She was very supportive of him and his quest for Giovanni's blood. It surprised Aaron at first, but he realized that she was living a civilian life. She probably had seen him personally commit an atrocity or two where she lived. This made him feel better, knowing that someone like Tanya did not disapprove.

Then they arrived. _"Aaron, hurry up!" _said Liz telepathically. _"Giovanni's already out here mopping the floor with us in his own Mechanoid!"_

_"Coming!" _replied Aaron. He brought the Mechanoid to full power and took off, charging into the fray. He found Giovanni, getting ready to blast Liz into oblivion. "Hey, piss-face," he yelled over the comlink to Giovanni, "eat this!" He blasted him with the plasma beam cannon. But Giovanni reacted, throwing up his shields just in time. But it didn't save him from getting rolled by the blast. Aaron growled and fired with both plasma beams. Giovanni's shield buckled, but the plasma beam's energy capacitors did not supply enough power to fully break the shield.

He heard Giovanni's vile laugh over the comlink. "Do you think that just because you took that Mechanoid you think you can stop me? I left it unprotected, unguarded, hoping you would steal it and pull a stunt like this, Aaron Maximus Raven Lugia. You know, the day I killed your Mother was just another day for me. But when you ruined that convoy single handedly I realized that letting you live as well was a mistake. Now I shall kill you like I did your mother." That was a mistake on Giovanni's part. Talking about his mother in such a taunting way pushed Aaron over the edge. His aura visibly flared out and enveloped the Mechanoid. The capacitors had already recharged and he fired both cannons and unleashed his Aeroblast all at once.

"KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aaron screamed. Giovanni was too slow to get out of the way this time. His shield held, but only for a second. When it failed, he had moved just enough that only the right arm of his Mechanoid was blown off. Now all bets were off.

Giovanni roared in outrage and charged Aaron, his one good cannon blazing away. Aaron was just able to dodge it. He replied with his own volley, but Giovanni's shield had returned. Aaron dodged attack after attack. But then something was wrong. Aaron's Mechanoid was becoming sluggish. He glanced at the fuel gage and then did a double take. He had just run out of fuel and was on five-minute low power reserve. Giovanni was still going strong. _This is it then, end of the line. Unless... _Then Aaron suddenly remembered what Tanya had told him, "...as a natural defense, us Lugia evolved a telepathic bond powerful enough to reach any Lugia even at the farthest ends of the earth." _That's it! _Aaron summoned up the power of the telepathic link in himself and generated a massive inner calling, _"Hear me my kindred! Help me destroy this monster named Giovanni! I can not do it alone."_

Tanya appeared, teleporting in, using energy from the link to cover the massive distance, before Aaron could finish the calling.

"KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted, unleashing an Aeroblast. The Aeroblast hit Giovanni's Mechanoid full force and rolled him for about a hundred yards. _"You called my love?" _Her remark caught Aaron a little off guard, but he recovered quickly enough. Other Lugia Hybreds began appearing, teleporting over long ranges by aid of the link to help one of their own. By the time Giovanni had recovered, Aaron had abandoned his now useless Mechanoid and was now accompanied by about thirty adult Lugia Hybreds, the entire world's population of their kind.

Aaron glared down at a shocked Giovanni in his Mechanoid. "You took from me my Mother and Father, you took from us two of our precious few. Nobody takes something like that without having to pay for it, and now payment's due." Then Aaron and all of the rest of the Lugia Hybreds powered up for one final Aeroblast. Giovanni tried to get away, but it was too late for that vile, evil, wicked man.

The unfamiliar sound of a large group of Lugia Hybreds unleashing their Aeroblasts was heard throughout the battlefield. But one of those voices stood out from the rest, heard to be screaming, "Go to hell." The blast from all those Aeroblasts was enormous. It ended the battle right then and there. No one said anything because everyone knew what had happened. There was no use fighting anymore. Some even began to celebrate and this spirit began to spread.

Aaron was alone save for two Lugias that stayed behind. One was Tanya, the other he didn't know. With those two watching, Aaron used Whirlwind to carry Giovanni's ashes up to where they would be cast away by the four winds. "May your spirit rest in peace now, mother."

Tanya approached Aaron, the stranger Lugia with her. "Aaron, there is someone here who wanted to meet you. This is my Grandfather, Lugia, Guardian of the Seas." Aaron knew of this person, he was once the only Lugia in existence, the lone Guardian of the Seas.

Aaron bowed to him out of respect. "I am honored by your presence, Guardian."

Lugia bowed in return. "Your bravery and humility honor me. It is not often that the calling is envoked. But when it is, it is always for good reason. It is a shame your parents did not envoke it themselves."

"Thank you. I believe that they never knew of it in the first place. They were colledge interns on a study of the Legendary Birds in the Orange Islands when the Nanomachine plague was released. They fled the islands, fearing infection, but it was too late for them. They were never there for you to tell them of their gifts."

"A tragic thing indeed. I think that maybe they were the first one I encountered when I became sick with the Mutagenic Plague." He showed Aaron his memory of when he first came up onto the island, collapsing infront of his parents.

"Yes, that was them alright," said Aaron.

"Such a waste, indeed. If only they knew it was already too late for them. My granddaughter, Tanya, has told me much about you. It seems to me that you two might be Life-Bonded."

"Life-Bonded?" said Aaron. "What's that?"

"It happens when two young adult Lugia that are compatible and unmated meet. It is how we find our life mates."

"I told Grandfather of our meeting," said Tanya, blushing, "and he told me about Life-Bonding. I guess my own parents had neglected to tell me about it."

"Yes I guess that would explain your greeting to me earlier." said Aaron. They didn't need to say anything else. They could feel it through what they now knew for certain was their Life-Bond.

"Aaron, I wanted to tell you something else. Since the two of you are already Life-Bonded, I give you my blessing to marry my Grandaughter. Your are a strong person Aaron, your mother did a wonderful job raising you. I'm only sorry that I never got to meet her."

"Thank you, coming from you, my mother and I could receive no better compliments. If you'll excuse me please. Tanya, let us fly together." Tanya and Aaron looked into each other's eyes. Then they both unfurled their pseudo wings and took off, leaving all the destruction behind. They knew that they would have a wonderful life together.

Deep underground, machinery inside a lab is at work reviving a clone. Half an hour later, Giovanni opened his eyes and laughed.

To be continued...


	4. Trip To the Future 2 of 2

This is NOT MINE! This is RavenK7's this is the other chapter he managed to write of his future verse humans and pokemon became one.

DISCLAIMER: The author does not acknowledge any ownership of Pokemon whatsoever. However, the purely fictitious characters that do appear belong to NeoRaven. Other Authors must get permission and acknowledge NeoRaven's work before using his characters.

Man, referring to yourself in the third person is weird!!! o_O;;

**The Hybreds, Episode 2 - Terror Revisited**

Deep underground, machinery inside a lab are at work reviving a clone. Half an hour later, Giovanni opened his eye's and laughed. He got up and examined himself in a full length mirror. He was perfect. The machinery programmed into his memory current objectives and the last two hours of his life, courtesy of a nuero-link transmitter implanted in the original Giovanni. He knew who killed him the first time. He wanted to revenge. Then the computer started going crazy.

"Alert," said the feminine voice, "Genetic corruption detected."

"What!" said Giovanni. "Explain." he ordered the computer.

"Corruption to genetic material occurred during cloning process. Clone will self-destruct in thirty days." Giovanni did not like the sound of that.

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"Corruption can be repaired with another intact genetic sample. Alert: original genetic sample of Giovanni contaminated. Original sample inadequate for procedure."

"Do we have any other genetic samples?"

"One genetic sample found. Donor, Mewtwo pokemon."

"Can you use it to repair the corruption?"

"Affirmative."

"Do it."

"Affirmative. Reviving Nanomachine culture. Programming Nanomachine culture. Preparing pneumatic injector. Injector ready." at that a panel opened at the lab computer console where a pneumatic injector gun filled with nanomachines waited for him. Giovanni removed the injector gun, put it to his arm, and before he could change his mind, he pulled the trigger.

One month later

Giovanni marveled at himself in the mirror. He was no longer human now. He was the latest Mewtwo Hybred to grace the planet. But he knew that this would not be enough. He needed something more. Something that would make him more powerful than all the Hybreds in the world. Then he remembered a memo he read before he was killed. It had said that they could adapt the nanomachines to make a person into a cyborg. The cyborg would be nearly indestructible because the nanomachines would stay behind in the blood stream to repair any damage.

He summoned one of the scientists who had returned and requested that him and the others begin working on the new nanomachines. When told this it would take several years to design, test and build these new Nanomachines, Giovanni was calm.

"Don't worry," he said. "Take as much time as you need. I want to be perfect and perfection takes patience."

Five years, eleven months later.

"Okay, son," said Aaron, the wind whipping his ponytail. "I'm not going to let go until you say you're ready."

"Okay," said Ben, still nervous after what must have been the fiftieth time. "Okay," he said now beginning to relax. "Let me go." Aaron went ahead and let Ben go. Ben was Aaron and Tanya's first child, named after Aaron's father. "Hey, I'm doing it, Dad! Hey, Dad I'm doing it! I'm flying!" Aaron could only watch in fatherly pride as his son began to get the feel for real solo flight. It wasn't long until Ben started doing acrobatics under his father's watchful eye. Ben was looping, rolling, diving, and soaring.

_"How's Benjamin doing, Aaron,"_ said Tanya through their bond.

_"He's a fast learner like his Dad,"_ said Aaron, _"thirty minutes ago he couldn't even glide, now he's turning into a regular acrobat. I think he is a natural."_

_"Silly American Boy,"_ chided Tanya. _"Of course he's a natural. He's a Lugia like you and I."_ Aaron let his grin be felt by his wife. The past six years had been truly good ones. With the One Nation Earth Government back in power, things were looking up for the world. And they only got better, Aaron already had two daughters as well as his son, Ben, and another egg to hatch. The doctors think it's another boy. The sky over Neo Austin became filled with laughter as Aaron enjoyed a session of acrobatics with his son.

This was a new age that was becoming known as the Genises Age. Giovanni had ruined many cities as he turned them into dormatories and factories. Now over the last six years, many cities have been rebuilt, most of them receiving new names in the process. Scientists enslaved by Giovanni now began to work for the ONE Government full time, coming up with ideas that would make lives easier. Teachers became highly paid by the ONE Government, realizing the potential of the youth of the world. It has been a time of rebirth, reinvention, innovation, and reveloution.

_"Okay, boys,"_ said Tanya, _"as much as I hate to spoil a good time, I have to ask that you come down for dinner."_

"Okay Ben," said Aaron, "it's almost time for dinner. Let's go home."

"Oh Mamma, you should have seen me, I was looping, I was soaring, I was doing all these neato stunts. It was so easy and it was so much fun. Ooooh! Daddy, Daddy! When can we go again? Can we fly to Nuevo San Antonio? Can we, can we, pleeeeese?"

Aaron's face was nearly split in two by his smile. "Settle down, son!" said Aaron. "Your wing muscles just had a very tough workout today. Your gonna be feeling it tomorrow, trust me."

"Awe, c'mon Dad."

"Papa's right, Ben," said Tanya. "Besides, I wanted to go to the River Walk in Nuevo San Antonio this weekend."

"You did?" asked Aaron. Tanya shot him a look that didn't require any telepathy to interpret. "Oh, that's right," said Aaron fumbling, Tanya grinned, "this weekend. Now, Ben, you go up to bed, tomorrow we're gonna work some more on your martial arts, after I give those wing muscles of your's a thorough rub down in the morning."

"Go on," said Tanya. "Your sisters are already in bed." Then the front door of their home exploded, chunks and splinters went flying. Instinctively, Tanya and Aaron shield themselves and Benjamin with their psy-ability. Aaron raised his head. Stepping through the smoke and shadow and the remains of the door came a bizarre looking Hybred. It was definitely a Mewtwo, and it was wearing some kind of armor. But it hugged the skin way too tightly to be armor, in fact it made him look more robotic. Then it came to him. A cyborg. But who? Then the Cyber-Hybred laughed. It was an evil type of laughter that sent a chill down Aaron's spine.

"Giovanni?" said Aaron. "But you're dead!"

"Oh, you killed me alright," said Giovanni. "But I have a way of coming BACK!" At that Giovanni unleashed a powerful psychic attack. Aaron and Tanya shielded them selves and Benjamin once more, but it was too much. Tanya fainted and Aaron nearly passed out too.

"Daddy!" cried Benjamin. Giovanni took immediate notice.

"Ahhh, this was too easy, Aaron," he said. Barley conscious, Aaron could hear him, but for the life of him he didn't even have enough strength to use the Link to call upon the other Lugia Hybreds. "I see you have a son." He bent down and picked up little Benjamin by his T-shirt.

"Hey! Put me down!" As he was lifted into the air, Benjamin kicked, swung, screamed, and used attacks like whirlwind and scratch. But it was, of course, to no avail.

"I'm going to take him," said Giovanni. "If you ever want to see him alive again, you will follow the directions I will give you when your feeling better." He left, that wicked laughter trailing behind him. Aaron could only watch, but then the darkness he had been fighting off closed in around his eyes and forced him to sleep.

Aaron tentatively opened his eyes and slammed them shut again from the brain burning bright light. He groaned, then tried moving and was rewarded with more pain on the brainpan.

"Take it easy," said a woman's voice. "You and your wife both have second degree backlash." Backlash was not fun. It happens when a psychic is trying to shield him/ herself and fails. It's just like having a severe migraine that just won't go away.

"He took him," said Aaron.

"Who took who?" asked the woman.

"Giovanni's back," said Aaron. "He took my son, Benjamin."

"But I thought you and your kind killed him."

"So did I," mumbled Aaron, slipping back into sleep, "so did I."

The next time Aaron awoke he felt much better. He could now use his psy-abilities and the Link without much effort. Tanya, though still sleeping, was alright. But she was suffering from a nightmare. He got up and saw that she was there in the bed next to him. Gently, he caressed her face, sending soothing thoughts to her to ease her dreams. He could feel the presence of his daughters not too far away, as well as the egg, but he couldn't find Benjamin.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," said the woman. Aaron felt her presence behind him. Telling from the feel of her aura, she was a grass-psychic type Hybred. He turned around and saw that she was a Maximur Hybred. She was rather lovely, young, with her bold, black face, blue and white body hair and the long black and white ring tail that was the norm of her kind. She had blue eyes and a head of chest length brown hair with a couple of locks of her bangs braided. She wore a simple dress; a blouse and long flowing skirt, beige with little flowers patterned on it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kataryna L. Sunstar Maximur. I'm a healer. You've been here in my tree house ever since last night."

"My daughters and egg?"

"Your daughters are playing with my cousins downstairs. Your egg is in an incubator. It is safe and won't hatch for a while. You were brought here to me by the World Police. Tell me what happened to you and your family." And so Aaron told her about what had happened. Another person might have thought that he had lost his mind, but Kataryna was a psychic type and knew he spoke the truth.

"We must call the World Police," said Kataryna.

"No, don't," said Aaron. "Giovanni would know, he's become incredibly powerful. I doubt that even with the help of all my fellow Lugia that we'd be able to stop him, let alone save my son."

"You have a point there," said Kataryna. "But they still want to know about what happened that night."

Aaron thought about it for a minute. "Giovanni's main goal right now is revenge. But in the long run he wants to control the world the way he used to. The ONE Government needs to know about his Cyber-Hybred clone. I will go ahead and make a report, but request no assistance."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Kataryna.

"Yes, I know Giovanni. If he gets wind that the authorities are on to him then I will surely never see my son alive again."

"I see then. And you say that he's going to contact you?"

"That's right. I think he wants to fight me alone. Given how powerful he is, I think he's just gonna play with me like a Meowth plays with a mouse, then finish me off."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I."

Later in the day, Aaron heard from Giovanni by telepathy. He was to face him at the remains of his old base, right were Aaron killed him the first time. Aaron left silently, not wanting to let anyone know he was leaving. Doing otherwise surely meant that he would be followed which could lead to the death of his son. He didn't levitate or teleport, because that could be detected by most psychic Hybreds, especially his wife. Instead he flew for ten miles, and only then did he teleport the rest of the way.

Giovanni stood there in the middle of the airfield of the ruined base. Benjamin was nowhere in sight, but Aaron could feel him.

"Where's my son?" said Aaron.

"All that matters is that he's alive right now, doesn't it?"

"I want to see him."

"No, not yet."

"Then I will kill you." The instant the words left Aaron's mouth Giovanni unleashed a psychic energy attack. Aaron was prepared this time and dodged it. More followed and Aaron kept dodging, all the while getting ready for the strongest Aeroblast he had ever delivered. Giovanni paused for half a second, it was all Aaron needed.

The massive energy hit Giovanni dead on target, he didn't even dodge it. Aaron wondered if Giovanni was dead again because of his overconfidence. The blast ended, nearly all of Aaron's energy expended on that one attack. The air in front of him was dense with smoke and dust.

Then there was that laugh. "Please don't tell me that that's all you have!" said Giovanni laughing again. He stepped out of the smoke and dust, stepping towards Aaron. "Because if it is, then I won't get to spend as much time killing you as I would like." Aaron hadn't moved one bit. He couldn't do an attack to butter his bread and there was no use in running, he would never give him that pleasure. He just stood there, giving Giovanni his most venomous glare.

Giovanni's hand snapped out and grabbed Aaron's long neck and lifted him off the ground. "And now, Aaron," said Giovanni, "it's your turn to die. I hope you'll enjoy oblivion like your mother and father." Just as Giovanni was about to crush Aaron's throat, the ground began to tremble. Then they both sensed a massive power underground and getting closer.

"What is this?" muttered Giovanni. Then several yards away the ground exploded as if a bomb landed there. But it was no bomb, it was an Aeroblast from underground. And following that Aeroblast was Benjamin.

"LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!!!" he screamed with another Aeroblast, this time it was tightly focused and it severed the arm Giovanni was using to hold Aaron up. Giovanni cried out in pain and agony and Aaron fell to the ground. Ben didn't waste any time, he scooped his father up and teleport back home.

Aaron was sleeping off the days earlier business. Meanwhile, Tanya and the girls were marveling at what happened to Ben. Apparently, Giovanni's scientists were just itching for a subject to test their new breed of nanomachines on. Similar to Giovanni's nanomachines, these nanomachines did not build cybernetics in the body, but optimized and maintained the host body. Also they had learning capabilities so they can learn from mistakes made and make improvements. Benjamin looked a little different now. His baby-fat was all gone and his muscle tone was radical for a person his age. Benjamin had become a fighting machine.

"Giovanni's gonna regret that he ever let his scientists toy around with me," said Benjamin.

"Oye-vey!" said Tanya, tending to her egg. "Will you ever be my sweet little boy again?"

"Oh, mamma. I'll always love you and father. It's just that I'm changed now. There's nothing I can do about it so I might as well accept it."

"But why so much fire, Benjamin?" asked Kataryna. "Your rage alone is not going to defeat Giovanni."

Benjamin looked at her with his father's glare. "Will it?" he said. Suddenly his Aura flared up, becoming so intense that it was visible to the untrained eye. It enveloped Ben like blue flame, the air currents stirred around it causing papers to drift and and Kataryna exchanged worried glances. Benjamin had his father's fire in him. Would he be able to control it, though?

"How could you let him escape!" roared Giovanni. "He was supposed to be sedated!"

"It was the nanomachines, Giovanni," said a frightened scientist. "They must have purged his system clean of the sedative. But at least we know that these Nanomachines work."

Giovanni was about to psybeam the scientist, when he paused to think of what the scientist said. "Yes," said Giovanni. "You are right. This proves to us the capability of the new nanomachines. Continue your work. If you can make that little brat that powerful, then imagine what you can do for me."

Aaron awoke, looking into the expectant gaze of Tanya. She smiled, seeing Aaron awake again.

"Silly American boy," she chided. "When will you learn?"

Aaron grinned. "I don't know. Probably never."

"I love you, you know. But sometimes you make me wonder why."

"How's Ben doing? What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. Giovanni let his scientists run an experiment on him. Now he's as strong as Giovanni. Aaron, I'm worried. He has anger in him because of he tried to kill you. He knows about how he killed your mother and father."

Aaron thought about it for a moment. Benjamin had taken after Aaron in not only looks, but personality as well. He was almost an exact carbon copy of Aaron. "I'm not worried," Aaron finally said.

"What? Why not?"

"He said that he loved us, I can feel it in your mind."

Tanya sighed. "Yes, he did, but-"

"But as long as he has love in his heart, we need not worry too much. His anger will fade. Don't worry about it."

Kataryna then arrived in the room, carrying a tray with some soup. "Glad your up," she said. "As soon as your well enough we need to leave. After the stunt Ben pulled Giovanni's going to be like a raging Tauros."

"Agreed," said Aaron. "We'll need to leave soon. But I'm still too weak."

"No matter," said Tanya. "I'm strong enough to teleport myself and the girls. Ben can obviously take care of you, Aaron. Kataryna, can you teleport?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good," said Tanya. "Aaron, hurry up with that soup. Kataryna, it smells divine. Any chance that I can get the recipe?"

They arrived at the old American Resistance base which had been closed and sealed after Giovanni was killed the first time. They began by getting the old base power plant running again. Some of their old friends had heard about their trouble and had started returning. First to arrive was Henry, Liz and their (whoah) seven children. Aaron was surprised, but knowing how much they loved children, he quickly got over it. Megan arrived also, with her own husband and two children. Soon enough a playroom was set up and adults kept on watch incase a fight broke out. With two Articunos, two Makimurs (Kataryna's cousins), three Lugias, and six Mewthrees (the seventh one was only an infant), all children, a fight would be most unpleasant.

It wasn't too long until Aaron was up and about. He decided to take a watch in the playroom, just to see how well they all get along. The playroom was actually one of the underground hangars. It seemed sensible since some of the children could fly, one way or another. Right now the ones who could were playing tag.

Benjamin, rather than play, was being a referee. He was suddenly too strong to play these games with the other children, but Aaron could feel that he enjoying himself none the less. His daughters, Anna and Ariel, had organized a game of hide and go seek for the children who couldn't fly. It reminded him of his own child hood during the resistance. There were enough children around at the time for him to have friends. Even though things would become scary, he would always have his friends to confide in. Now this generation was learning what it was like for their parents.

It was a sad turn of events. Aaron wondered if it would ever end, whether or not Giovanni's evils could be stopped. It was questionable whether or not Benjamin could have a normal childhood, now that he had unwillingly undergon a radical change. Benjamin then came down to see his dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Ben. How are you doing?"

"I feel great, but there's something I need to talk to you about, in private."

"Alright then." Aaron walked around with Ben to a secluded spot in the hangar. _"Okay, Ben,"_said Aaron in telepathy, _"what's wrong?"_

_"It's these new Nanomachines. They're talking to me."_

_"What! How?"_

_"They say that they have built a link to my brain that they can use to talk to me and see if I want them to do anything."_

Aaron became worried very fast. _"Things like what?"_

_"Well, first let me explain. They are very smart. They have been teaching me a lot like how to best use my body in combat, how to find an oponent's weak points, and other stuff like that. They know that Giovanni's a Mewtwo Hybred Cyborg and that he's very powerful. They want my permission to build cybernetics into my body to give me an even better edge over him in combat."_

Aaron thought for a second. _"Can you ask them what their directives are?"_

_"One moment,"_ said Ben. _"They only have one directive, to make the host into the ultimate soldier."_

_"Ben, you tell them that the ultimate soldier takes care of his or her friends, family, and allies. The ultimate soldier will get to have a family of his or her own and defend them with his or her life."_

_"They heard you. They are adding it into their directives. They still want to have my permission for the cybernetics. They say that they can retain my outward appearence, that it would all be internal."_

Aaron sighed. _"Benjamin, I love you. I don't know what I would if anything bad happened to you. I wanted you to have a normal childhood, but that seems far from possible now. Now you are being presented another choice, to make yourself even more powerful and more isolated from other children by that, or to stay where you are at now and keep what you have. Remember, it is your body, and your mother and I will always love you and care for you."_

_"Thanks Dad. I love you guys too."_

_"I know, Ben. Now, go see if you can have some fun without any accidents."_

_"DAaad! You know I'll be careful."_

Ben was walking alone in the corridoors of the base alone. He was seriously thinking about the offer the Nanomachines had presented. On the one hand he could have the power to stop Giovanni, once and for all. But on the other hand he had his entire child hood infront of him. He had already matured mentally a great deal. He was only five and he was already thinking like he was twelve. He was glad that his Father had said that it would be his choice, but in a way he wasn't. This was a very tough decision for him. He knew Giovanni was incredibly powerful, and he would need every bit he could get. But what about friends? Wouldn't all of his friends be afraid of him when they saw how powerful he was? If he went through with this it would be easy to accidently hurt his friends if he couldn't control his power.

_"That will not be a problem."_ said the representative Nanomachine.

_"Huh?"_ said Aaron.

_"Controlling your power. We can include a safety switch that can restrict your power level when you want it to."_

_"You can do that?"_

_"Of course we can. Us Nanomachines are an inteligent thinking type, unlike our dumb predecesors. We have been doing further research because we encountered memories of your Father telling you about the Mechanoid he used. We believe that we can build a super effeicient mechanoid around your body that you can ingress and egress at any time."_

_"You're joking."_

_"We Nanomachines don't jest when it comes to such applications, Ben."_

_"Then how will I control it?"_

_"We will construct a nural/fiber optic interface at the base of your skull. It will become an extension of your own body."_

_"The interface won't be very big, will it?"_

_"Not at all, only a centimeter square."_

_"Very well then. I give. What do you need for the cybernetics?"_

Ben had told his Father about his decisions. Aaron took it very seriously. He had Ben explain it to Henry so he could gather the materials for the Nanomachines to use, they wern't goingto tell anyone else yet. These materials needed Ben could not ingest, so they had to place them on top of him as he slept through the process. First thing the Nanomachines did was carfully rebuild his skeleton with titainium alloy, one little bit at a time. Then they would build the the Quantum Field Pulse Disruptor Cannon into his right arm, then the Energy Shield Unit in his left arm. Then his entire muscle system was rebuilt. It was still all organic, but it made strong enough to perform feats of strength of mythical preportions. Thenthey did things like enhancing his sense of balance, intensified his motor skills and coordination, gave him a photographic memory, ability to see in infrared or ultraviolet when he wanted to, further streangthed his pokemon attacks, and gave him psionic power to rival Mewtwo himself. Ben would become a power unto himself.

The process only took a day to complete. When it was finished, Ben secretly went topside to test his power. He tried his Quantum Field Pulse Disruptor Cannon on an abandoned building. Anything it hit vanished as the quantum field suporting matter in these four dimensions colapsed (I think that's how it would work, quantum weapons like this are inspired by Star Trek's quantum torpedoes). Then he tried an Areoblast then. It destroyed a nearby cliff face, he hadn't been using much of his power.

"Don't tell me that you now have a liking for wanton destruction," said a familiar voice. There was only one person in the world who had that voice.

"Grandpa Lugia?" said Ben. He turned to see if his Great-Grandfather was actually there or if he was just using his telepathy. It turned out the old Lugia Hybred was indeed present. This Hybred was the original Lugia who had lived in the waters around the Orange Islands. When the Mutagenic Plague had been released there was a distribution device strategicaly place near the ocean currents that ran through there. He had been one of the first to be infected, and had inturn infected others unwittingly when he went to the surface for help. He wasn't too sorry for it though. He now had his wife, his children, his children's children, and now this one great-grandson, first of the new generation of Lugians. Benjamin had been a strong one, full of vitality, from the moment he got out of his egg. It was amazing that his parents ever keep up with him.

"No," said Ben, "I was testing my new abilities, judging my strength for future reference."

"Ah yes. I heard about your encounter with Giovanni. I wonder when that person will quit being such a bane to our existance. What has happened to you, Ben?" He told him about the nanomachines and what they had done to him, just so that he could have the edge in a fight against Giovanni.

"I see now," said Lugia. "Your Father was right in giving you your right to choose."

"But was it the right choice?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell, Ben."

They were both silent for a time, then Ben had an idea. "Hey, Grandpa. Can you throw an Aeroblast at me so I can test my shield?"

Lugia cocked an eyebrow at his great-grandson. "Are you sure you can handle an aeroblast from me, Ben?"

"Yeah, no sweat. Can't be too different from Dad's."

Lugia smirked a little. His great-grandson was in for a lesson. "Very well then." He began to breath deeply, summoning up his power. Finally, after a a minute of waiting, Lugia inhaled deeply and unleashed his aeroblast. Ben flung up his left arm, the one that housed the Energy Shielding Unit, to protect himself. A yellow form blossomed and formed into a convex oval shape centered on Ben's left forearm. The aeroblast struck and the shield held, but Ben didn't and went flying.

"WHHOOOOOOOAAAAA!" yelled Ben. When Lugia was done he went over to see where Ben had landed, chuckling the whole way. He found him, laying in a crater.

"I can't move yet," calmly stated Ben, giving Lugia a somewhat dirty look, "the Nanomachines are still fixing my spine."

Lugia smirked back at his great-grandson. "I see."

"What the hell was that? It sure didn't feel like a usual aeroblast."

"It is a power up technique that I learned to use a long time ago. I'm going to teach it to your father so he can use it against Giovanni."

Ben sighed. "That's good to know. At least he'll be on par with me to some degree now." Ben got up now, streching as he did to test the Nanomachine's repair job. Tendons cracked and popped as he arched his spine. Lugia winced at the sound. "Nanomachines are performing a post repair check," said Ben, "I'm okay now."

"Glad to know," said a slightly nauseated Lugia. "Why don't we go see your parents?"

"Just one thing, don't tell Mom about this yet, I don't want her to know yet."

"Don't worry. I feel the same way, Ben."

Ben was not the only one testing his new found strengths. Giovanni was in the ruins of his old base, feeling out his new abilities. The power he now possesed exhilerated him, like it was some sort of drug. But like with any drug, he was becoming addicted.

And that was the last coherent scene. Some text here would have involved the nanits by his order making him into the ultimate weapon. Later scenes would have involved Duplica turning out to be alive after all this time due to her ditto given near immortality, and and had aided Ben in gaining his freedom as a Rocket scientist and would later fuse with other ditto hybreds to make herself more of a match for Giovanni. Also on the scene would have been Hiro Ketchem, Ash's son and Giovanni's grandson (umbreon hybrid) who had killed Giovanni's lover, the former female persian who replaced Meowth. Sadly a resolve to the story was never written due to Raven moving on in life. Still, it's a very interesting piece of world building and I felt it needed sharing.


	5. Back To The Present Around The Globe

I DID NOT WRITE THIS! This was written by RavenK7! This is the final parts of writing he managed (with a little help from me) to write before moving on in his career as a writer. The scene as to be expected get disconnected as the text progresses.

DISCLAIMER: The author does not acknowledge any ownership of Pokemon whatsoever. However, the purely fictitious characters that do appear belong to NeoRaven. Other Authors must get permission and acknowledge NeoRaven's work before using his characters.

Man, referring to yourself in the third person is weird!!! o_O;;

CREDITS: This fic could not have been done with out the incredible help of my friend and

co-author, Mathew Lenz. And, as usual, this fic is dedicated to my little cousin, whom I lovingly call Pikachu Girl (no, not another author, it's just my nickname for her).

By the way, this means Author's Note: (A.N.: _authors note here_)

**The Hybreds, Prequel 3 - The Journey Begins**

There he stood, on a grass feild in the middle of Indigo Statium. He was covered in stiff yellow fur with a mane of white fur and a lighting bolt sticking out of his jeans. In front of him was a humaniod charazard, muscles rippling with each movment, smoke wafting from the nostels of his snout, the high noon sun glistening off his bare body. A referee walked between them and rose his flags.

"Begin," He said, dropping the two flags. The orange humanoid dragon in front of him unfurled his wings and flew right at him, jaws opened wide. As he braced his arms in defense he suddenly snapped back into wakfulnes in his own bed in Pallet.

He looked at himself, he was still covered in the yellow and white stiff fur. Was he still dreaming? He had to be. He was in his bed room all right. And everything _seemed_ normal. But he looked at his hands again, they were still covered in yellow fur. To make things seem more surreal, two humaniods with yellow fur and pointed ears were on the floor next to him in sleeping bags. He had to be dreaming again. But then it all came back to him, Misty's change, then Jolteon's, and finally him and Pikachu.

"Ash," said his mother from outside his room," are you okay? I heard you shout out loud in your sleep."

Ash sighed. "I uh, I guess so," he said, not sure of what to say after having a dream like that one.

"Well, okay then," said his mother. "I'm going to go ahead and start on breakfast now."

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes." Ash got out of his bed and woke up Pikachu and Jolteon. Ash got dressed and helped the others get dressed as well. "You know, guys," said Ash, "your going to have to learn to talk now that your both half human."

"Joltee?" said Jolteon to Pikachu.

Pikachu shrugged. "Pi pika."

Ash sighed. "Lets just go get something to eat now, huh?"

"Pii!"

"Jolt!" They seem to like the idea of breakfast. They all went down stairs together and saw that Misty and Vaporeon were already up. He took a look into her face. She was definetly not the Misty Waterflower he had fallen in love with on the outside, but she was still the same person behind those eyes. It wasn't that he thought she wasn't pretty now, just that she looked so different. In fact, he thought the iridescent effect of the fine scales that were around her eyebrows and cheeks had a beautiful effect, nor did the fine waterproof hair she had bother him at all.

They embraced eachother and stayed like that, resting their chins on eachothers shoulder, for a few seconds.

"You know I love you," whispered Misty.

"Of course I do," whispered Ash, "and I love you too." They finally broke their embrace and went to the table hand in hand. Hanako saw them and smiled. When Ash and Misty saw her watching them they blushed furiocously, but kept eachother's hand until they sat down at the table and started eating.

"I think we should go over to the Professor's place and check on our pokemon after breakfast," said Misty. "I'm worried about Togepi."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Ash.

"I don't have a problem with it," said Hanako, "but I must warn you that Professor Oak caught the Nanomachine Virus as well. He became part Noctowl." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Mom," said Ash, breaking the silence, "just how many people caught this virus?"

Hanako sighed. "They're still not sure, but they recently said that they estimate that about fifty percent of the world's population has been affected."

Ash sighed. "My friends are all out there," he said. "After we go to the Professor's, we need to go find Tracy and Brock, maybe a few others as well."

"My sisters!" said Misty all the sudden. "They were out there on a cruise. What about them?"

Hanako sighed. "We can take the car," she said, "but we'll have to leave your poke- er, um, friends with Oak." They agreed and finished their breakfast. Afterwards, they all went over to the Professor's place. Ash stepped up and rang the bell. He stood there, waiting, wondering what the Professor would look like as part Noctowl. The door suddenly opened and there was the Professor, fixing them with his slightly predatory stare he had recently acquired.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Jolteon, and Vaporeon shouted in unisome. Ash, Pikachu, and Jolteon accidently released some electricity, causing Oak and Hanako to shout out of surprise as well.

"Watch it, you lunkheads!" shouted Misty, just barely dodging the electricity.

"We're sorry," said Ash.

"Pika."

"Jolt."

"Ash, Misty?" said the Profesor. "Is that you?"

"Profesor Oak?" said Ash.

Oak sighed. "I'm afraid so, Ash. The effects of the plague are completely irreversable, so we have to get used to our new forms." Ash groaned out loud, he didn't know if he could handle anymore surprises today. Unfortunatly for Ash, there was another surprise coming to the door to greet him.

"Is that you Ashy-boy?" said an odly familiar voice. The profesor was suddenly and rudely shoved out of the way by a pink, featurles, female human form.

"Huh? Who are you?" said Ash, his synapses firing away, trying to figure out why that voice was so familiar.

"You don't remember me Ashy-boy?" said the featureless figure, sounding depressed. "It's me, Duplica."

"Duplica?" said Ash, in a very weak voice. He had just realized who it was, the girl at the Imite Theatre he met several years ago.

"That's right!" said Duplica, brightly. Ash had a weird grin on his face as he laughed nervously. His eyes then rolled back into his head as he promptly passed out.

Misty sighed. "I wonder why I love that lunkhead," she said. Duplica was quick to notice what Misty said, but said nothing herself. She knew better than that. "Come on," said Misty, "let's get him inside."

"So," said Misty, "where is your Ditto?"

"Oh," said Duplica, "he's around here somewhere, you know how good he was when we first met."

"'He'?" said Oak. "But I thought Dittos are genderles."

"Well do I look 'genderles' to you?" snapped Duplica. "The nanomachines cross human DNA with pokemon DNA, so any Ditto's that were infected must have gender now." Accross the room, Ash moaned as he began to join the waking world once again.

"He's coming around," said Hanako. Misty got up and look to Ash, who was just now getting up. He looked around and spotted Misty.

"Huh?" he said. He blinked then rubbed his eyes. "Oh," he said. "Man," he muttered, "I thought dreams were supposed to end when you wake up."

"Something wrong, Ash?" said Misty with a little concern in her voice.

"Nah," said Ash, "just some weird dreams I've been having." He walked over to one of the couches were everyone else was sitting and plunked himself down next to his mom. "These changes are what's causing them. It's going to be a long time until I get used to them."

"I know, honey," said Hanako. "Just don't worry, we're in it with you."

"That's right, Ashy-boy," said Duplica, all too chearily.

"Hey," said Misty, sitting down next to Ash and leaning against him, "don't forget about me." Duplica winced inwardly, but she didn't show any signs that what she saw bothered her.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ash. "Say, did you see our pokemon yet?"

"Uhh, no," said Misty, "I guess we forgot while bringing you in here."

"Well, lets go get them," said Ash.

The pokemon had been ignorant of the chaos of the past few days, though they were confused by Oak's sudden disappearence and why his assistant was tending to them now. Snorlax didn't seem to care one way or the other, it was all free food to him, no matter who served it. Togepi was frantic, but then again the little egg-pokemon was always frantic when Misty wasn't around. Cyndaquill and Totodile were keeping their oppinions to themselves, they both knew that Ash had gone off on a long trip and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks and that was that. Ash's Tauros herd felt something wrong in the air, and also had seen strange things near the edge of the lab grounds, but they shrugged it off, it didn't seem to be anything important. Bulbasaur was also content to play it cool, but he wished Chikorita would just calm down! He almost wished Heracross was using his flower bud as a punch bowl again. It would of been less annoying than Chickorita's rantings.

~Something has happened to Ash I just know it!~ said Chikorita, leaving out that she also was jelous of Pikachu spending more time with Ash than her. She then threw a murderous glare at Bulbasuar. ~And your just sitting there collecting sunlight!~

Bulbasaur sighed. ~Look, we both know that Ash isn't due back for at least another

week if not more. It's not the end of the world Chickorita. And you making up imaginary tragedies to have befallen our trainer is not going to make him matterize in front of you. Get a grip.~ Chickorita did get a grip. A very good one in fact as she wrapped her vine whips around the plant diosaur's throat.

"Bublaach!" The pokemon panicked. With his solar beam already fully charge, he accidently fired at Chickorita's head atomizing all in it's path. Fortunatley, the girl pokemon dodged it. The beam travel right past Snorlax (asleep as ussual) and vaporized a hole the boulder above the fire and water duo. Both looked up seeing the perfect hole in the solid rock and sweat-dropped before promptly face vaulting. Chickorita came back to reality and remembered her plant type counter part.

~Sorry . . .~ She said meekly, relinquishing her death-grip on Bulbasaurs throat.

~Should be . . .~ Bulbasaur said air returning to his lungs.

Then came a voice that was the sun and the moon for the little femé plant type.

"Hello?" _It's Ash! Ash is back!_ thought Chickorita. She didn't know quick attack, but she might as well have as she plowed through Totodile and Cyndaquil, knocking them aside like bowling pins, and was at the back door of the labratory in a blurr.

She was soon face to face with Ash's all too familiar sneakers. She came into contact with them and began to rub against his jeans, strangly they were more soft than she remembered.

"Chicko!-" She looked up at his face happily. She saw Ash's face, now a yellowish color, with his back "hat-hair" poking out around the sides of his hat, and what looked a wild and spiky mane of white hair poking out of his shirt colar. Chikorita became stiff as a board with that happy expresion on her face.

"Hey, Chikorita?" said Ash. "Whats the matter?" Chikorita promptly fainted dead away. "Ritaaaaaaahh . . . " She moaned as her red eyes went into the back of her head and she fell on her side, still stiff as a board and making a similar sound to one, and her face still locked in the express of happiness she had on when she first came rushing towards Ash.

At the same time, Togepi, sensing Misty's presence, teleported directly into her arms. The little egg-pokemon took one look at her, yelped in fright, and retreated into his shell quivering like a leaf. Misty then looked to Ash, who was trying to revive Chikorita.

"I think we've got more problems," she said, sighing.

Ash and Misty made their way back inside with their pokemon in tow, wondering what to do about their pokemon. It was then they heard an odd rumbling sound, like the sound of heavy equipment coming their way, and it took their minds away from the problem at hand. Ash and Misty went to see what it was, and they saw it. At first glance, it looked like a black double-decker tour bus. But then they did a double take, they saw that it was extremely long and done up like a custom RV. It was so long that it was divided into two sections, joind in the middle by accordian style pleats. It didn't sound like it had a normal engien, either. In fact, it sounded more like a jet engine and a generator at a powerplant.

By the time it came to a stop outside the lab, Profesor Oak, Duplica, and Hanako had joined Ash, Misty, and their pokemon. The only one who wasn't gawking was Oak, who had a look of satisfaction on his face. A door on the monsterous RV opened and a young man steped out. He wore a khaki/beige jumpsuit with plenty of pockets and black work shoes. He had long black hair that was in a loose ended ponytail, held in place by thin black elastic band at the base of his skull, that reached dow to the small of his back. From the very base of his spine he had a gold barred plume of a tail. His face was covered in fine black hair, with a golden halo on his forehead, and gold barred ears shaped like an Eevee's. His eyes were peircing and colored dark brown. They were like twin abysses that could swallow your soul if you looked long enough.

Nobody moved an inch. The young man had been affected by the virus, he was part Umbreon now.

"Raven!" called out the Profesor. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," said the umbreon-man. "I didn't tell you about this because I didn't want to scare anyone away. After all, us dark types strike the most fear into the hearts of humans and pokemon alike."

"Profesor," said Ash, "you know this person?"

"Yes," said Oak, "before all this mess happened he came here to drop off some of his extra pokemon. He's from another country where they have different rules about pokemon, you see. Then he left to recruit other trainers to start a team, but now he's decided to come back here for his other pokemon. Isn't that right, Raven?"

"On the money, Profesor," said Raven as he came walking over towards them. The others backed away from the Profesor as the dark type cross came closer. "Would you care to introdice me to your friends?"

"Oh! Silly me!" said Oak. "This is Ash Ketchum, his mother, Haneko Ketchum, his close friend, Misty Waterflower, an old friend, Duplica Imite, and their pokemon." Raven eyed the group closely, then smiled warmly as he held his hand out to shake.

"Hi guys," he said, "My name's Raven." Ash tentatively shook his hand. "So, your Ash Ketchum, eh? I heard a lot about you and I had hoped to battle you in the League Championships."

"Really? You have?" said Ash.

"Yup. I even had hoped to ask if you would join my team, but then this plague hit and everything's gone to hell out there."

"Really?" said Misty. "Why? What's going on out there?"

"Everything," said Raven bluntly. "In case you havn't noticed phonelines, power, TV and radio is down in most places. Also, there's rioting going on in some of the cities, and several hate groups have formed that remind me of the Ku Klux Klan in a very uncomfortable way."

"What? said Hanako.

"I can explain later," said Raven. "Oak called me earlier and said that you guys might need a bigger vehicle. I'd be more than happy to take you where ever you need to go."

"But we need to go now," said Ash.

"No problem, just come on in and make yourselves at home. We can talk on the way there. Now just let me get my pokemon and we'll all get going, Profesor Oak excluded of course." Then Raven darted into the lab for a minute, then came out carrying several pokeballs.

"All right, where to first?"

"Okay," said Raven, "before we take off, here's a quick tour. Follow me please. Where we are is the lower lounge and staging area." In this part of the vehicle, there were four booths that would seat four people at a table next to a window, just like in a diner. Also, there was a doorway to what was apparently where the driver would sit, a staircase to the second floor, a sliding door leading to the rear section, and several storage closets. "This way now," said Raven as he then moved to the back, opening the sliding door, and began to go through the pleated joint between the two halves of the vehicle. "Careful on the catwalk here, it's flexible." Indeed it was as it wobbled slightly under their shifting weight. They looked up and noticed another one up above as Raven opened the sliding door to the other half and went through it.

"There, now in this area, we have a full kitchen. Over there is a five burner gas range with a griddle with a microwave oven above it and the pots and pans below it. Over here on the other side is the oven and dry goods pantry. Across from it is the sink and trash compactor, and accross from the range is the refridgerator and dishwasher."

Raven led them down a bit further and stopped. "On either side here we have special laundry machines that are washers and dryers in one. Down a bit further here is our showers and toilets with a bathroom sink. There are two showers to your right, and two toilets to your left, all kept seperate for everyone's privacy."

"What about those doors back there?" said Ash, pointing to a set of big removable panels at the very back end of the vehicle."

"That's the powerplant," said Raven. "In there I have two gas-turbine-electric engines that produce power for the electric motors that move this vehicle, which I call the Super Cruiser. It also charges the battery system that backs up the generators when needed. Infact, I'll run it on the batteries alone for extended periods to save on fuel, just like some of the hybrid cars you guys have here in Japan. Come on, now we get to see the upper deck." Raven then led them back through the pleated joint, and up the narrow U shaped staircase to the upper deck that was next to the catwalk to the otherside. Up there were two more booths, two study carols, and a large U shaped booth surounded by the plexi-glass canopy of the front end of the Super Cruiser. On the oposite wall, there was a flat panel High Defnition Television.

"This is the upper lounge. It's made to be a bit cosier than the lower lounge because this one is closer to the bunks."

"The bunks?" said Misty.

"Yeah," said Raven, "You'll see in a minute. The HDTV up on the wall over there has a satelite uplink, so we can get news, entertainment, just about anything from any part of the world. Right now, it's tuned into what few TV stations here in Japan that are still broadcasting. Also available through the satelite uplink is a broadband internet connection. This way now, please." Raven now led them accross the catwalk again, only on the upper level this time. The entered a coridoor that led to to one side of the Super Cruiser that had windows on the one side, and a bunch of hatch-like doors on the other.

"These are the bunks," said Raven as he reached down to open one. He lifted the hatch up and revealed a bed with sheets and blankets, a portal-like window on the other end, and a collection of cubby holes, shelves, and drawers along the sides. "This is were we'll be sleeping."

"Looks cozy," said Haneko.

"It is," said Raven, smiling as he shut the hatch. "Now, find yourselves some comfortable spots, we'll be leaving momentarily." Raven made his way back to the front lower deck of the Super Cruiser. Misty, Haneko, and the others were content to say in the upper lounge and watch the news on the HDTV, but Ash followed Raven down, through the stairs, through the lower lounge area, through a door at the very front end, and into the control center.

"Welcome to the cockpit," said raven as he straped a seatbelt around himself. "The other seat is for a releif driver and has mirrored controls, so don't touch anything."

"Uhm, okay," said Ash, feeling a little out of place. He took a seat in the releif driver's seat and buckled himself in as well. The first thing Ash noticed was the there was no stearing wheel.

"Hey, how do you steer?" said Ash, a little worried.

Raven looked to Ash and grined. "Don't worry, you'll see in a minute." He began to work on his control consol. First he flipped a switch marked "System" to on, and then the whole thing lit up like a christmas tree, revealing gauges, switches, buttons, and signal lights galore.

"It's really a beautiful setup," said Raven, flipping two more switches, labeled "Generator 1" and "Generator 2", to "on", then pushed a pair of buttons labeled "Generator 1 Startup" and "Genereator 2 Startup". The jet like sound Ash had heard earlier from the Super Cruiser became audible, but much more muffled now that he was inside this time.

"Two electric motors, that get their power from batteries and generators, drive all the wheels on this vehicle through three trans-axels." He slid up two sliders labeled "Generator Output" to "50%", then flipped another switch labeled "Drive Motor Power" to "on". Finally, he pushed down on the brake pedal, and pushed a button labeled "Drive - Rural Road" under "Transmission".

"It has a highly sophisticated traction control system that can adapt to just about any driving condition imaginable, but I have to give it an idea of what to expect first. Hence the several different drive settings." He then grasped a control stick mounted on the arm rest of his seat. As he let of the brake, he pushed forward on it ever so slightly until they began to move. Power usage gauges twitched as he pushed up on the lever, then the Tachometers and Speedometer guages fluctuated as the movement began. Raven then tilted the control lever to the left and immediatly the Super Cruiser began to describe a wide arc.

"That's how I do it, this one control stick is like a throttle and steering combined. The stearing is handled by a control system the works in concert with the traction control system. To make turning such a large vehicle around easier, both the front and rear axels turn to stear. In a sense, I have a digital tillerman steering the rear half." (A.N.: A tillerman is one of those guys you would see on the super-long ladder/rescue fire engines steering the rear wheels.) As Raven made his way onto the road, he eased the control stick up some more, causing the Super Cruiser to pick up speed as it pulled out.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ash could only watch in amazement.

All too soon they were on their way to Cerulean City on board what Raven called The Super Cruiser. As promised, he explained his story to them, via the PA system. His father was a war veteran who became a highly succesful entepanuer in America. But Raven, as he was called for his love of the poem by Edgar Allen Poe, didn't want to live that life style and chose to become a pokemon trainer. His father didn't mind at all, and even supported him in his endevors to become a pokemon master. He had quickly made a name for himself in the U.S. and decided that it was time to come to Japan, where some of the more infamous leagues existed. As a going away present, his father gave him the Super Cruiser and told him to start a team while over there. And now, here he was.

Misty and Haneko watched the News, fascinated. Raven had been right, things had gone to hell out there in the world. Misty found herself praying that her sisters would be alright when they got there. It was then that something came into the room from the bunks, someone like Raven, only female, with long blue hair. She was in the middle of a stretch and yawn as she came in. But then she saw Misty, Haneko, Pikachu, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. She yelped in surprise, as did Misty and the others. But the Umbreon-woman darted down the stairs to the lower level. Misty and Haneko looked at eachother with "what the heck was that?" looks on their faces. Moments later, Raven's voice came on the PA system.

"Sorry about the earlier fright, folks, but I forgot to tell you about the Umbreon-lady I have on board. Her name is Shadow, and she is the only one of my pokemon that survived the plague. The others I will be taking back to America for proper burrial. Until we reach our destination, I suggest you get to know her. Just remember, us dark types are just misunderstood." With that the PA fell silent, and Shadow appeared, looking a little aprehensive.

"Come on out," said Haneko, "It's okay."

"Joltee, jolteon," said Jolteon.

"Vapoorrrr," purred Vaporeon.

"Pika," said Pikachu. The umbreon-lady still seemed apprehensive as she shyly came into the lounge and took a seat with Pikach, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. The four of them began to have a conversation, and after a while, seemed to be hitting things off pretty well.

~So, your name's Shadow?~ said Pikachu.

~Umm, yeah,~ nervously said the Umbreon-lady.

~Don't be afraid,~ said Pikachu, trying to be reassuring. ~Your a dark type, it should be us who's afraid of you, not the other way around.~

~Yeah,~ sighed Shadow, ~well ever since, this... this... Thing happened, I've been so afraid of everyone except my trainer.~

~No, you don't need to be afraid of us,~ said Vaporeon. ~With the exception of Pikachu, we're all Eevee evolutions. We shouldn't be too uncomfortable around eachother."

~That and we're all part human too,~ said Jolteon, ~no thanks to Giovanni.~

Shadow sighed again. ~I guess you're right. But it's just been so hard for me, ever since the others, Tesla, Spectrum, Aquarius, Helios, Luminous... They're all dead now, killed by that plague. My trainer, Raven, has already finished mourning their deaths, but I havn't. We were all so close, I don't see how Raven could have stoped mourning so soon. He seems like such a great person who cares so much about his friends.~

~I don't think that he doesn't care about them,~ said Vaporeon. ~Years ago, I had a little brother. We were still Eevees then. A trainer happened to come accross us as we were playing. He was mean and cruel as he tried to capture us. I got away, but my brother he killed trying to capture him. I was greatly saddened, but I got over it quickly. I knew that there were things I had to do, and that's what Raven is probably thinking now.~

Shadow seemed a little better now. ~You're right, I do have to move on. There's so much to do now that I'm half human. Thank you.~

~No sweat,~ said Vaporeon, ~it was the least I could do.~

"So, what are we going to do about them learning to speak Japanese?" said Haneko.

"I dunno," said Misty. Then she perked up as she had an idea all the sudden. "I know now!"

"What is it, dear?" asked Haneko, now curious.

"If we can find Jesse and James of Team Rocket, we'll find their Meowth."

"But why would you want to find them?"

"Because, Meowth can speak Japanese, and if he can do that, then he can teach it to the others. I'll go downstairs and tell Ash." Misty made a dash for the stair case, looking happy now that she had figured out the answer to one of their major problems.

"Hold on, wait a minute," said Raven, sounding, for all the world, like a noisy and somewhat rude American. "Where are we going to find these guys? I mean I've had to handle a couple Rockets myself, and they don't just pop out when you turn over a rock."

"Well," said Ash. "These guys actually do. From what I have gathered, they are the worst members of Team Rocket in the world."

"Well, if you have that much faith in their stupidity," said Raven with a slight smirk on his face, "then I'll go ahead and stop were you tell me to tonight. Besides, sun's getting ready to set anyways. I'll need the stop to fix dinner and get some sleep because I don't have anyone to be a releif driver yet."

In a clearing not far from the road, Jesse, James, their "pokemon", and Pursian waited. Jesse was as mad as a hornet. Her beautiful face had been ruined by this plague that the Boss hadn't told them about. James, in the company of Growlie, Weezing, and Victreebell, looked on as she paced about, fuming. Victreebel was more well behaived now, whether it was that she was now half human, or that James was now a fire type, they didn't know for sure.

"You know," said James, "you really don't look that bad."

"What are you thinking!" shrieked Jesse. "Look at me! All my beautiful hair is gone, my skin is purple and scaley, and this tail is ridiculous!"

"I don't think you look ugly," said James, nonchalantly.

"What!" shrieked Jesse. "Is that an insult, you walking fire-dog?" James glared at Jesse, he hasn't been the same person since his genes got blended with Growlie's. He gave a low, feral growl, causing Jesse to put her hands to her face and step back in fear.

"No, it was not an insult," said James through gritted teeth. "I am getting tired of hearing you whine and complain. Can't you see beyond your so called 'lost beauty' to the fact that we all have the same problem?" A humanoid Pursian walked between them.

"Purrrr, James is right," said Pursian. "We cain't just sit here and whuine about our pwoblems, weez got to do somethin' abowt it."

James sighed, exhailing a puff of smoke. "You're right about that Pursian, but what are we going to do about it?"

"Maybe we could just keep on going with Team Rocket," said Jessie.

James shot a look at her. "No way! You saw that the others had received the vaccine before the Boss released the plague. He left us high and dry. I'm not working for him anymore and you shouldn't either." Jessie thought about it for a moment. James did have a good point there. But then something clicked, The Boss didn't give them the vaccine, but released the plague anyways. _He's the one responsible for what happened to my beautiful face!_ she thought angerly.

"Your right James!" she said, shooting up from a sitting position. "The Boss doesn't need us, in fact he's shown us that he doesn't even want us anymore."

"Dat's da spirit!" said Pursian. "Now, how'z abowt we do sumthin' 'bowt our imediate situation?" Jesse looked at Pursian with a blank stare then sighed and sat down again.

Just then, the Super Cruiser pulled up accross the road. Jesse, James, and Pursian huddled together behind some bushes, with the others behind them, and watched to see what was going on. Someone awfully familiar got out of the huge RV like contraption.

"Say," said Pursian.

"Isn't that," filled in James.

"The Twerp!?" finished off Jesse. Then someone else just as familiar followed him.

"And his pikachu too!?" they all said at once.

"Looks like we wern't the only ones that caught this plague," said Pursian.

"Hey, look!" said James. "He has some new friends!" They watched as Misty, Haneko, Jolteon, Duplica, Vaporeon, Raven and Shadow came out as well.

"Okay guys," said Raven in the distance, "you go ahead and stretch your legs, I'll get dinner going." They watched as Raven went back into the Super Cruiser. The three of them looked at eachother, they were getting an idea.

"Only that Umbreon kid's gonna be in there," said Jesse.

"Right! That means we'll have a chance to steal that cozy looking RV he's got!" said James

"Well what are we waitin' around here for? Lets go nab the RV while weez still got a chance!" Said Pursian.

"Right!" they all said together. They then began to sneak accross the road to the Super Cruiser and around the other side. Having conveniently found a second door on the other side of the Super Cruiser, they quietly let themselves in. But not quietly enough to go unnoticed by an Umbreon's ears.

"Come on in you guys," called out Raven. "I've been expecting you." Jesse, James, Meowth, and their crew nearly ran away, but then realised that he probably thought they were someone else. Afterall, he didn't actually come out and see them. They shrugged at eachother and went inside. They were astonished at how roomy the interior was. It was then Raven came in, wiping his hands with a kitchen towl.

"Ahh, the notorius Team Rocket," said Raven. "Please, have a seat, we have something to discus." The eight of them simply stood there, frozen solid with stupid expresions on their faces. "Well, what are you waiting for?" said Raven, a little anoyed. It was then that the eight of them fell over like imbalanced statues. Raven simple shook his head and moved them into some of the booths by the windows. Then he went to check on the cassarole he had going in the oven.

Ash, Misty, Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Pikachu were playing outside in a creek like a couple of kids. Haneko was content to stay clear of the water and sample the local flora. As she bent over to smell some wildflowers, she heard a rustling in the bushes in front of her.

"Ash! Misty!" she called out as she stepped back and assumed a defensive posture. Ash, Misty and the others came in a heartbeat and paused, hearing the rustling in the bush. Misty frowned and stepped over to the bushes.

"Misty, be careful," said Ash.

"Don't worry, you lunkhead," said Misty, affectionatly. She peered through the bushes for a moment, then reached in and grunted as she hefted something from there. "Look who I found," she said, turning to show them her surprise. There, being held by the scruffs of their necks' were a Granbull and a Wigglytuff that looked awfully familiar. They were both sick with the Plague

"Graaaaannnn..." said Granbull, suffering from fever.

"Tuff!" said Wigglytuff, not happy at all with her own fever.

"Those two?" lamented Ash. "Okay, they come with us, as long as it's okay with Raven." Ash then pointed an accusing finger at Wigglytuff. "And no singing!" he said in no uncertain terms.

"Wigglytuff!" said the wigglytuff, obviously angery and dissapointed.

Raven said that the two newcomers would be no problem, just as long as Wigglytuff didn't sing her lulaby. Although, Pursian had some choice words about the Granbull, Raven said he could stay.

"But only as long as you leave Pursian alone. Otherwise, I'll leave you at the nearest Pokemon Center to be dealt with, capische?" The Granbull got the point loud and clear. Before diner was served, Raven made them comfortable in their own bunks, after giving them some medicen and painkillers with sleep-aids.

Over dinner they dicussed the current situation with eachother. Pursian agreed quite quickly to try and teach the "ex-pokemon" japanese. Jesse and James also agreed to let bygones be bygones and join up with their group. In fact, Raven said he wanted to start showing Jesse and James how to operate the Super Cruiser so he would have some releif drivers. After that, everyone picked bunks for themselves and went to bed for the night.

Misty woke to the sound of the turbines humming and the gentle rocking of the Super Cruiser. She peered through the portal window in her bunk and saw that it was early morning. She checked her watch to see just how early it was.

"Uuugh! And I thought Americans were as lazy as Ash!" She sighed and got herself dressed. This was possible because the bunks had an interior height and breadth of about three feet. Soon, she was dressed and opened the hatch. She made her way down to the cockpit and sat down in the empty releif driver's seat.

"We're coming up on Cerulean City," said Raven. "Are you ready for this?" he said, turning to face her as he drove.

Misty was silent for a few seconds. "Yes, I'm ready," she finally said in a monotone.

"Alright, just remember, this is your party now for the time being."

"Right," she said, as they crossed through empty streets she remembered from her childhood. Minutes later, the Super Cruiser came to a stop behind the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. Misty got out alone. With keys in hand, she let herself in through the back door.

Later that morning, Lilly and her two sisters, Violet and Daisy, made their way wearily towards their gym. They were glad to have finally gotten off their boat and back onto land, despite their love for being out on the sea, strangley enough. They had been under a two day quarantine at sea because of some sort of plague that had broken out. Fortunatly, they were clean and had been given a vaccination against it. The strange part about it all was that the no one wanted to say exactly what it was. All they said was that it was a Mutagenic Nanomachine Virus. _That's a weird name for a virus,_ thought Lilly. _Like, what does all that techno-babble mean anyways?_

She thought about it more as she got out her keys and unlocked the door to the gym. Going inside first, she saw what looked like a vaporeon in the water. _What! A vaporeon!? None of us have a vaporeon. I better catch it before my other sisters see it and get to it first!_ She quickly pulled out an empty pokeball and slung it with great accuracy at the vaporeon. The pokeball impacted, dead on target, on the vaporeon's head. But instead of capturing the vaporeon, it simply bounced off.

"Ouch!" cried out the vaporeon in a voice that was all too familiar sounding.

"Misty?" said Lilly. "What are you doing here? And, like, why are you dressed up as a vaporeon?"

"Hey, what's going on in there?" called Daisy.

"Yeah, Daisy, who's here," said Violet.

"I came to see if you guys were alright," snapped Misty, rubbing her head. "Since you three are human still, then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Like, wait a minute," said Daisy, "what are you talking about? And what's with the costume? You gotta tell me how you made it 'cause it looks so real."

"That's because _it is_ real," said Misty, darkly. She saw the shocked expresions on her sister's faces. "You mean you don't know what's been happening?" The three of the shook their heads 'no'. Misty sighed and explained the whole story to her sisters, the plague and how it transformed people and pokemon alike into hybrid verions of the two.

"So wait a minute here? You mean that I've got a vaproeon for a sister now?"

"I'm not a full vaporeon, Daisy!" growled Misty.

"Okay, like, chill out," said Violet, "I know that you've been through hell, Misty-"

"No," said Misty, "you don't even know the half of it. You don't know what it's like to be in love with two things at once and being forced to choose between the two of them while being wracked by unimaginable pain. You have absolutely no idea at all."

The sisters were silent for a moment. "Okay," said Lilly, "This has just become something _very_ deep. I think we all need to just cool down for a moment here."

Misty sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But the point of this entire visit was to make sure you three were okay."

"Hey," said Violet in sudden realization, "I thought you and your boyfriend, Ash, were on your way to the Lake of Rage in Johto! How did you get down here so quickly?"

Misty sighed. "Well, for one thing, we never even made it to Tojho Falls. I got sick after finding a vaporeon."

"What!" exclaimed Daisy, "You got a vaporeon now!?"

"Well, she's like me now!" snapped Misty. "She's the one I got sick from, so I became part Vaporeon." She then fell ashen. "Ash got it from a Jolteon I in had passed the illness to. Before he became sick, he went out to find some medicen for me and found it. He helped keep me alive." The other three sisters were silent, they knew better to say anything. Besides, the little "runt" already had a boyfriend that was madly in love with her, they had yet to find such men for themselves.

"Later his mom came and found us. She had been affected too, having got her's from a flareon. She brought us back to Pallet, and then the next day this guy shows up. An american pokemon trainer who had been affected by the plague as well. He calls himself Raven and has a huge RV he calls the Super Cruiser. He said that he would be more than willing to bring us where we needed to go, seeming that he had nothing better to do."

Ash entered the Pokemon Center and found himself in the middle of chaos. Half human pokemon were all over the place, shouting in either Japanese, or pokenese. He waded through the the torrent of the confused and bewildered, trying to find the Nurse Joy here. He saw a Chansey-woman in a nurse's uniform and thought for a moment that it might be nurse joy. To his surprise, she just rushed past him.

"Chansey, chansey,chansey!" She yelled at someone else.

"Wha?" said Ash as he made way for the chansey-human. He then figured that it was probably one of the chansey nurses. He made his way through the throng to the front desk were he heard a familiar voice trying to shout over all the others.

"There is nothing I can do about your pokemon effected by the plague! If they are are sick with the plague then they need to go into quarentine so they can have the nanomachines purged from their systems after they recover!" He finally broke through to the desk and was face to face with a powerful looking Typhlosion-woman.

"Nurse Joy?" said Ash in surprise.

The Typhlosion woman sighed. "What do you need, please make it quick."

"Ah, I, uhm..." fumbled Ash for a second. "I need to know where Gary Oak is!"

"Gary Oak!" snapped a person behind him, a Bellsprout-man. "I saw him back in Saffron City two days ago. He totally messed up my pokemon."

Ash turned to the Bellsprout-man. "Thank you very much!" Without another word he hurried away from the from the pokemon center, all too glad to be away from the madness.

Ash climbed the steps, entering the Super Cruiser. He spotted Raven talking to Jesse and James about the control layout for the Super Cruiser. He went over and boldly interupted.

"Gary's in Saffron City," he said. "We need to go after him."

Raven calmly turned to look at him. "Okay, that's no big deal then, but we'll have to leave soon if we're to make it by night fall."

"Okay then, I'll go check on Misty," said Ash.

"Good idea." He went back out and headed into the Gym. He couldn't help but noticing a group of men that looked like trouble, but he didn't think that they would come after him, especially inside a Pokemon League Gym. He went inside and found Miaty talking to her three sisters. It hadn't been long since he last saw them, Misty was always making trips to her old stomping grounds and Ash usually went with her. Mostly because the not too distant Cerulean Cape was a good place to go to for a date.

"Hey Misty, everything okay over there?" said Ash.

Misty sighed. _Typical Ash_, she thought. "Yeah, everything's okay." But suddenly, everything wasn't, as people broke in through the back door of the Gym. They came running into the area and paused. They were the same menacing looking people Ash saw outside the Gym.

"Look, just as I told you," said the leader. Ash recognized that voice, it was the lunatic he met, the one he got the medicen from. "These Gym Leaders are harboring the evil ones! They too must be crusified!"

"RUN!!!" screamed Ash. No one said any questions as Misty and her sisters bolted. "This way!" yelled Ash as they got out, closely followed by the Madman's group. As Ash began leading them to the Super Cruiser he was begining to wish that he had been infected by a Rapidash, if he had to be infected at all. His legs helped pump adreneline through his viens, propelling him further away from the large number of people behind him.

"Crusify the yellow demon!" Screamed the mob behind Ash. Then the Super Cruiser came into veiw. Ash put everything he had into speeding up. _Come on, legs!_ he thought. _Just a little farther!_ Suddenly he slammed into the in the side of the Super Cruiser. He fumbled with the catch for a few precious seconds. After what seemed like an eternity, he got himself inside and locked the door behind him as soon as the others were in.

"Raven!" he shouted. "We got some bad company here!" Raven came in from the upper lounge and looked out a window, not paying any mind to the fact that he had three new passengers.

"No shit!" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide, and dashed over to the cockpit. Then his voice came on the PA system.

"Everyone brace yourselfs, were pulling out NOW!"

"Get in a seat, quick!" said Misty to her sisters. They decided to save questions for later for once and got into a booth with Misty. The sound of the gas turbine generators coming to life reached Ash's sensitive ears and he quickly went to the cockpit and got into the releif driver's seat. By now, the group that was chasing him had surrounded the Super Cruiser in a vain hope that Raven wouldn't try to drive through them. They were wrong. Slowly the Super Cruiser began to move, like a giant awakening from it's slumber. The hate group tried to stop them, but the power of the Super Cruiser's electric motors was great, even when compared to a conventional engine. The group, seeing that it was a futile effort, ran off. Ash sighed with releif and looked over at Raven.

"I'm glad they decided to give up," said Ash.

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet, Ash," said Raven, his face set in a scowl as he concentrated on driving.

"What do you mean?"

"If they had given up," said Raven, "they would have just stood there looking stupid. But instead, they ran off." He fliped a switch labeled "mirror system" to "on" and images appeared around the edges of the windshield, a heads-up display.

"Look!" said Raven, pointing to the one at the top. Ash looked at the image, it showed several pick-up trucks following them from behind, and closing fast.

"What!" said Ash. "They're coming after us?"

"Of course," said Raven, "they'll consider anyone harboring people like us an enemy that needs to be stopped at all costs." Raven reached over to the throtle control for the generator turbines and did something he never did before: he slid them well past the fifty percent mark and all the way up to full power. The "available power" gauge pegged itself and an overload warning sounded. Raven then thumbed the red button on the control stick Ash had asked about before. Ash was suddenly knocked back into his seat as the Super Cruiser's automatic transmision kicked into a lower gear, allowing the electric motor's to rev up to an incredible speed, red-lining both tachometers. Ash looked at the speedometer on his side. The needle inched it's way up, past 120, 130, 140, all the way up to 180 kilometers per hour (A.N.: I believe that's about 120 miles per hour). Ash's eyes goggled, they were going faster than a rapidash now!

"Raven," said Ash, "won't this burn out the motors?"

"Not anytime real soon," said Raven. "They have a liquid coolant system. Keeps them running at an optimal temperature in normal conditions. But in this situation, I can only run them like this for ten minutes. By then, they'll probably have given up. If not, we can stop and fight them now that we're putting some distance between us and them." Ten minutes came and went, and Raven brought things back down to normal. As hoped for, they had quit. But Raven didn't look anymore comfortable with the situation.

"A slight change in plans, Ash," said Raven.

"Huh?"

"After we go to Saffron, we're gonna go to Veridean City to see a friend of my family and get some special supplies, then we'll take Digglet's Cave back to Route 2, from there we can cut accross to New Bark Town in Johto to see about your other friends."

In their big rush to get away from the un-named hate group, they had made some great headway towards getting to Saffron City. Raven consulted the GPS and found that they were already a third of the way there, they could go ahead and take it easy the rest of the way to charge the battery sytem again, their fast getaway had drained a huge amount from their batteries. While they were at it, Jesse and James took turns driving under Raven's watchful eye, Misty caught up with her sisters, Pursain gave more lessons, Ash and his mother watched the news together, and their pokemon and "ex-pokemon" tried to talk to eachother.

~Uhh, Pikachu?~ said Togepi, some time after their getaway

~Togepi?~ said a mildliy surprised Pikachu. ~You havn't said anything much since we picked you up from the profesor's.~

~I know. But are you still, you know, _you_?~ pondered Togepi.

Pikachu smiled warmly at the little egg pokemon. ~'Course it's me silly. I may be different on the outside, but I'm still the same person.~

~Well how do I know for sure?~

~Just hang around me, then you'll know for sure.~

~But what if your not the same person? What then?~

~Quit worrying, Togepi. That's your problem, your always worrying about something. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Look at Shadow,~ said Pikachu, gesturing to the dark type eevee evolution, who was holding a friendly conversation with Jolteon, ~she's a dark type, but she's friendly enough. Don't think that because I'm half human means that I am going to have a radicaly different personality.~

~But you already seem so different already!~

~And is it such a bad change!? Think Togepi. The only difference is that I can think like a human too now, and so can Ash, Misty, and anyone else effected by this plague. In some ways, it's a gift and in some ways it's a curse. We just gotta deal with it as best as we can.~

Togepi sighed, thinking about what Pikachu had just said. ~Well,~ he said, looking up at pikachu with a slight smile, ~now that your bigger I guess that means we'll have that much more fun, right?~

Pikachu smiled broadly at the little egg. ~That's the spirit!~

Suddenly Raven's voice crackled over the PA.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Saffron City. Please prepare for a layover."

~Already?~ said Togepi.

~Well, Saffron City is close to Cerulean. You wern't around at the time, but when Ash was getting the eight gym badges of Khanto, we had to go around Saffron and take the long way.~

~I see. Do you think Misty will take me with her?~

~I dunno. This is being done mostly for Ash. A long time ago, him and Gary used to be the best of friends. But from what I've learned, that was before they became pokemon trainers. But now, over the years, Gary and Ash have become a bit more like friends than rivals. Now Ash is worried about Gary, he wonders if Gary was also changed by the plague.~

Menawhile, in another corner, Ash was trying to find anything on the HDTV about Saffron City.

"I can't find anything!" he said in frustration.

"Don't worry about it, honey," said his mother. "I'm sure Gary's just fine."

Ash gave his mother a serious look. "Then how can we be sure if no one in Saffron has been heard from?"

"I don't know, son," said Haneko, realizing she wasn't going to win this argument with her son. "I really don't know."

As they neared Saffron City, Raven parked the Super Cruiser.

"It's a mess out there," he said. "It's best that we don't bring in something as big as the Super Cruiser into the city." Ash had to agree on what Raven said, from what little the media was able to gather on what was going on there, it would not be pretty at all. Misty decided to leave Togepi, thinking that whatever was going on would scare the little pokemon witless.

"I'm coming," said Duplica. "I may not have mastered shapeshifting yet, but I have been practicing, so I could be of use." Everyone else decided to stay and hold the fort down. They began to walk the rest of the way into Saffron. As they did they began to encounter more people affected by the plague. But these people were affected differently. One person they saw seemed to be half zubat and half Mankey. Another person was part Dragonair and part Odish. And there were corpses too, mutilated beyond recognition.

"Oh my God," said Misty as they looked at one unfortunate soul who seemed to have died while becoming a mix of Rapidash, Squirtle, and Tauros. "Ash, what happened here?"

Ash looked on with horrified, morbid fascination. "I don't know."

"Let's keep going and find out," said Duplica, a little impatient.

"Agreed," said Raven darkly, his dark type side now begining to show.

It wasn't long until they had reached the downtown area. There, the smell of death hung heavy in the air. The streets were made gloomy by the overcast sky, makeshift campfires, and darkened shops. They heard the moans of the dying, the anguished cries of the living, and the weaping of the survivors who where now left with the task of caring for the remains of their loved ones. As he moved through the street, no one seemed to notice him and his group, every one was too absorbed in bringing out the dead to pay any attention to anyone else. A vague thought came to Ash. _Is this what Hell is like?_ he thought as he saw people mutilated by the plague. _We were the lucky ones_, he thought.

"Lets go to the pokemon center," said Ash. "That's were we're most likely to find Gary."

In the pokemon center, Gary could hear the center's emergency generators powering the intensive care units, but he didn't pay any attention as he looked over his older sister, May, as she sat there, slowly whithering away. Near as anyone could tell, she is a combination of Dragonite/ Suicune/Pidgeot. Gary himself was lucky because he had been changed into a Vaporeon/Jolteon/ Flareon combination. Their DNA was more compatable with eachother. But he could tell that his sister was going through hell now.

"Gary!" called out an oddly familar voice. _Who could that be?_ he thought. He turned around and saw someone who looked familar.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Gary, it's me, Ash?"

"Ash?" Ash nodded his head. "Wha- I mean- How-" stammered Gary. Then he growled in frustration. "What I mean is WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON HERE!!!" he screamed suddenly, pounding his fist on a table and shattering it. Ash jumped back, frightened by his rival's sudden show of aggresion. "What has been happening?" Gary said as he began to break down. Gary then collapsed on the ground and began crying. Ash looked at him and then up at the bed. Ash got a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Gary, is that May there?" said Ash.

Gary didn't even look up. "Yes."

"No." said Ash, imediatly going into denial. "No, no, no, noooo!"

Gary recovered just enough to speak again. "I know, Ash," he said, his voice cracking. "I went through the same thing too. But it won't change anything." At that, Gary broke down again.

It was then that Raven and Shadow stepped in. He took only one look at May and then spoke.

"I can do something for her." Gary and Ash looked at Raven.

"What can you do?" said Ash.

"I'm a geniuse when it comes to the language of computers," said Raven. "I can hack into the Nanomachines' control programs and right what wrongs I can."

"Do it!" shouted Gary. Raven nodded and dug into his pack, pullng out a very impressive looking laptop.

"This laptop," said Raven, explaining as he opened several programs, "has a radio up-link with the Super-Cruiser's own main-frame computer. I can use the radio I/O device built into this laptop to reprogram the nanomachines and hopefully get them to save peoples' lives."

"You mean to tell me that you can't do anything about the mutations?"

"No, unfortunatly not. I'm going to have enough trouble as it is just trying to change their programing to keep them from killing people. The Team Rocket scientists put plenty of dangerous lock-outs in place to keep us from tampering with them too much in a short enough period of time. Alright! I got their signal. Now for the fun part." Ravens fingers whirred over the keyboard as programing code and hexidecimals flashed through the laptop's screen. Raven stayed like that, pausing every now and then to study something incomprehensible to them, and then continuing on.

It went on like that for an hour, then Raven cried out in victory.

"GOT IT!" he yelled, startling everyone out of their slumber. "Executing changes now!" Raven hit the "enter" key on his laptop and a window that said "Uploading" with an empty black bar appeared. Slowly, the bar began to fill with blue as the changes were uploaded into the nanomachines. A minute later, the bar was filled and the window disappeared. Raven then looked over at May's moniters. Gary and Ash followed his gaze to the moniters; her vital signs were already improving.

May saw strange things in her dreams, strange anthropomorphic pokemon. Some living in peace, some fighting for their lives, and some just fighting. She saw humans that welcomed them, humans that were indifferent to them, and humans that feared and loathed them. Slowly, she felt herself begin to drift back towards consciousness. She opened her bleary eyes and saw someone that looked like gary and one of the anthropomorphic pokemon from her dream.

"Gary," she said, "is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said gary in a soothing tone. "But don't worry, everything will be alright. Just get some sleep." May nodded. She did indeed still feel the heavyness of sleep tugging at her eyes. She surrendered to the heavy feeling and fell back into sleep's deep waters, back into the strange dreams of anthropomorphic pokemon.

"She'll be fine," said Raven, placing his hand on Gary's shoulder. They were all in the Super Cruiser, Raven had taken a table from one of the booths and folded the benches down to form a bed in the upper lounge. He said that he could do that to all the other ones too, except for the big U-shaped booth.

"Now, all I gotta do is figure out were to broadcast this signal from," said Raven. He had figured that he could save even more people if he could find a radio broadcast station of any sort nearby.

"We could ask Sabrina, if she's still around," said Ash.

"Oh, she's around all right," siad Gary. "She's had herself all sealed up in her Gym ever since I got here. I wanted to challenge her, but she wouldn't even let me in, saying that it was too late for me. I didn't know what she meant then, but I certainly do now. I guess I don't blame her though, I would've done the same thing if I knew this was coming."

"Alright then, it's settled. Everyone get ready, I'm moving the Super Cruiser." In less than a minute, the Super Cruiser was nimbly moving down the streets of Saffron, carefully moving towards Sabrina's Gym. As they did, everyone looked out of the windows to see the horrror that had been wraught upon Saffron City. It was true, that they had been the lucky ones, that they did not have this happen to them. After what seemed like an eternity, they came to a stop outside the Saffron City Gym

"Okay, Gary said that Sabrina had sealed herself in there with several other trainers. I don't want to put them through such a big shock, so I want the three Cerulean Sisters with me, no one else." Everyone thought that this was sound thinking and agreed. So Raven went out, followed by the three sisters.

"You know," said Daisy, "your pretty cute for a guy who's not all human anymore."

"Thanks," said Raven turning to look at her. "But I don't think you and I would be a good couple together."

"Why's that?"

Raven shrugged. "I want to have kids someday." Daisy practicaly blanched. Raven griined as he reached up to pound on the door, knowing that it would be locked. It wasn't long before a young man came and opened the door.

"Greetings," said the young man. "I am Marcus, mistres Sabrina has been expecting you. Please follow me. The three sisters gave Raven questioning looks, but he only nodded back at them, and proceeded to follow Marcus. He lead them through the Gym complex and pass a sort of dormatory section. Raven had heard that Sabrina was not only a Gym Leader, but also someone who trained young psychics, and figured that this was where they lived. It was then that a young lady who looked like anything but a psychic came out of one of the dorm rooms. She saw Raven and looked as though she was going to bolt, but then she looked at who was behind him. She then ran up to then past raven and to the three sisters.

"Daisy, Lilly, Violet!?" she said incredulously. "What are you doing here? And with someone like him?"

"Cassie Crystal?" said Daisy. "I thought you would be in Fuschia City by now."

"I would have, but Sabrina kept me from leaving so I wouldn't get the plague. Hey, you three are human still! How'd you dodge it?"

"We got lucky," said Lilly.

"Yeah," said Violet, "we were on a cruise liner that was held up while out in the middle of the ocean so we could be qurantined."

"Right," confirmed Lilly. "After the quarnatine, they gave a the vaccine against the plague."

"You've been vaccinated too, right?" asked Daisy.

"Sabrina saw to it that I among others did." said Cassie.

"Look," said Raven. "I've got a city to save here. the three of you can take her over to the Super Cruiser and get caught up there. I'll go ahead and talk to Sabrina. See you in a few minutes." Raven then turned and followed Marcus to Sabrina's quarters.

"Who was that?" said Cassie. "And what the heck is a super cruiser?"

Daisy sighed. "C'mon, we'll explain everything to you."

"The one you forsaw is here to see you, Sabrina," said Markus.

"Please bring him in," said Sabrina. _"Why so nervous, Markus?"_ added Sabrina, detecting his fear.

_"My Mistress, he's an Umbreon-man."_

_"I see then. Show him in anyways, I'm sure of my vision."_ Markus did as asked and let Raven in. As Sabrina saw him enter, she felt his persona. He was fierce, independant, a relentless fighter. But at the same time, there was kindnes and compasion _So, he truly is a dark type,_ thought Sabrina. She knew the type of persona a dark type exudes, while it never showed much, they do care about others. But this one let it show much more than any others ever did. As though he wanted everyone to know he was a kind and friendly person. Beyond his persona, Sabrina did not dare read him, she had felt the backlash from her own psychic pokemon when they entered the mind of someone's dark type pokemon, she did not want to experience it first-hand.

"I know that you can not read much from me," said Raven. "My name is Raven, and I have come to ask you about radio broadcasting equipment."

"Yes, I foresaw your coming," said Sabrina. "Though I must admit that I was surprised to find out that your are a dark type."

"Yes, my kind are rare and hard to find. Others of my kind usual travel in small nomadic groups and only at night as well."

"You seem to have adopted your new self quite quickly."

"Yes, I have. I've dicovered at an early age that a person can be quite adaptable when needed."

"Yes, that is very true. Now, as for your broadcast equipment, what do you intend to use it for?"

"I have recently used my laptop's radio I/O device to save the life of a person afflicted with what I call the Mangler Strain of the Mutagenic Nanomachine Plague. If I can get a powerful enough signal out, then I can save the lives of those that still hang in the balance."

"But are you sure they will want to live?" said Sabrina.

"Some will," said Raven, "whether it be as few as one, or as many as a thousand, some will. Thus, I have to do this for those who will want that second chance."

"Very well then, follow me." Sabrina got up and exited the room, with Raven following obeidiantly. As they went, Raven attracted many stares, and a foul odor began to fill Raven's nose.

"Sabrina, please tell your students not to fear me." Sabrina gave Raven a questioning look. "One of the reasons us dark types can be so forboding is that while we strike fear into the hearts of many, we abhor the scent of fear. Thus, we stay away from people and keep in hiding, or even worse, lash out, justifying people's fear."

"I see then." Sabrina continued to lead Raven around while send out Raven's request to her students. Afterwards, Raven found the going more comfortable. Soon she led him th the very top of the roof where there was a collapsable antenna with the appropriate broacast equipment there.

"This emergency broadcast equipment is here to use as a distress beacon in the case of a cataclysmic event, but I believe you can put it to good use."

"Right," said Raven. "I'll get to work right away."

It didn't take Raven long to set up, and soon the signal he had last used was being broadcast from the Saffron City Gym, repairing the damaged programing of the nanomachines. In the mean time, though, Cassie Crystal was having a few more shocks.

"Ash Ketchum? Is it really you? I mean the plague got you too!? Oh, not your Pikachu too!"

"Yeah, I know," said Ash, a little wearily, "The plague got most of us. It even got some Team Rocket people too."

"Really? Who?"

"Us," said Jesse and James together, coming in from the bunks after a nap. It took her a moment, but Cassie made the connection.

"Jesse and James" she said. "I should have known."

~Repeat afta me.~ Said Pursian. "She sells sea shells by the sea shore." Said the Team Rocket "ex-pokemon" reaching back into his head when he had listened in on a elementary school(or was it a private teacher?) lessons on proper prenoucation of human verbs. He had done it to impress Meowzy his first love, it hadn't worked.

~Can I ask just one thing?~ Said Jolteon.

~What?~ Asked the cat-man.

~What are 'sea shells'?~ Said Jolteon having never even seen a

Closter. ~OW!~ Jolteon was suddenly rubbing his head where Pursian had just wacked him with the fan he had borrowed from Jessie.

"It doesn't _matter_ what they are!" Hissed Pursian, switching to the human dialact in his fustration. "The point is ta teach yer volcal cords how to use different sounds properly. Now from da top. She sells sea shells by the sea shore."

"Tracy!" Yelled Ash turning red faced along with Misty as they saw their friend sitting behind some bushes stekching away at them in the lake.

"What are you doing!" Misty hissed, her spine crest flaring and her skin begining to excrete acid that only Ash's thick hair and hide protected him again. Tracy seemed kind of emberased by the veporion hybred's demands. He stuck his hand behind his head, sweating nervously now.

"Well, I'm a pok'e mon watcher, and since you guys are now part pokemon, well, I kinda considered you part, well, it was my duty to observe you during you natural activities . . .. heh heh." Unlike Pikachu, Jolteons didn't give off sparks when angery, they released it all in one burst. Only after years of experience of dealing with Pikachu, Ash knew what water did to eletricity, saving Tracy from devine retrabution in the form of a lighting bolt.

A snapping sound behind them brought the bare pair of Hybred's attention there, it was Todd, he had his digital camra with him. The look on his face one of surprise and bewillerment.

"Uh, sorry, it's been getting hard for me to tell pok'e mon subjects from human ones latly." Todd Snap began to take some paces back.

"Give, me, the, camera." Misty said in a low threatening tone. Todd fangled with his equipment for a moment Misty could tell what he was doing. He then looked past them to Tracy.

"Uh, . .. no! Hey pal catch!" Todd threw the camra, incredably to be sure, to Tracy who caught it in his arms not daring to let go of his beloved stekch pad and pencil. Tracy took one look at Ash and Misty, and took off running. Ash and Misty persuded, first making themselve decent

which took slightly longer what it used to because of their tails and Misty tried to get much acid armor off herself as she could before putting her outfit back on, though she knew she was going to still slightly damage it from the acide she was still perspiring, but thankfully it didn't prove a

major problem unless she did it perpusly(a lot) she knew she was going to have to invest in some speical matterial unless she wanted to go around for all the world to see her body for the rest of her life.

As the two hybred persued Tracy, Todd held his hand thight and slowly release it, revealing the memory stick that had been in the digital camera a second before.

"What have you done to me?! I close my eyes and all I see is you! I think of you every fifteen seconds of my waking moments! I feel a deep pain in the base of my stomach whenever you're away from me and I can not bear to think of you in danger! Tell me what Phyic teachque this is so I can have it removed!"

"It's not a Phyic teachque." The Ho-Oh hybred replied meekly. "It's called the Binding, and as the male half of our pair, I can assure you whatever you feel is a feeling at the back of your skull compared with me. Ho-Oh, The Ho-Oh, told me of it. You and I are for all intents and perposes chain together by an visable thread."

"How do I break it?" Asked Melody instantly. She didn't dare humor the idea that this was perminant.

"You and I . . . . must have a child." Came the low reply. Melody felt the answer slip perfectly into place in her mind, her instints telling her as much, she didn't know weather to scream and fly off or faint dead on the spot. She also entertained the idea of attacking him, but the Binding caught the idea and strangled it.

Ash wasn't sleeping in as much as he used to, he didn't know if it was the new Jolteon DNA in him or his freaked out dreams, all he knew was that he was awake before anyone else of their 'troop'.

Ash honesty didn't know who to wake up first, all of them had issues they'd rather sleep on. Finnaly deciding on Cassie, he kelt down and shook her awake. Groggily, she took one look at him, screamed, and punched him in the face before getting into a sitting up positon.

"Ah! Get away from me you monster!" Said Cassie 'incing' away from me in feet her eyes opened wide.

"Cassie calm down it's me!" Said Ash with worry, Cassies eyes wern't seeing what was in front of her.

"No! No! No! This is a nightmare! This isn't real! And I'm going to wake up right now!" Cassie leaped up making a mad dash for the cliff over looking the city ready to leap over the railing. Ash managed to tackle her by the legs and dragged her to the ground.

"Ow!" Cassie curse breaking the skin on her knee, she kept struggling, Ash thought vagly she must of worked out when no one was looking before she forcing herself free easily enough.

"Cassie you don't feel pain in a dream!" Screamed Ash.

Cassie brain seemed to finnaly boot up as she looked stupidly at

her bleeding knee.

" . . . . ." Her mouth opened but no words came up. " . . . s-sorry." She whispered her resistance relaxing, good thing too, Ash didn't think he could of held her for another two seconds.

At this point in time, Cassie has a temporary break down over everything that's recently happened, and everything she's witnessed and that's why she freaked when she saw Ash like that.

Later scenes would have included the malfunctioning being deactivated via a wide range signal by miracle dude Raven. It would also have included Marina from the Orange Islands Psyduck/Golduck episode becoming the consort to Articunno, and May be integrated into the fellowship that Sucune would start among those mutated into her species (both with highly religious flavors since both are Legendaries).

Some of these were written but were lost when my computer was stolen.


	6. Raven Notes

What follows are various notes and scenes RavenK7 left behind that were written for later parts in the story that never reached. Allow yourseld to get a small look into his work and his mind. E-mails have been edited it for privacy.

Mewtwo woke up feeling like his stomach wanted to crawl out of him through his mouth. He found himself secured to a verticle surface. Looking down he saw vomit running down his chest and a puddle of it on the floor below. He couldn't use his psychic abilities because that drug hadn't worn off yet. He looked around and saw Mew in the same condition, but unconscious still. There was nothing he could do. Both he and Mew were captured, infected with the Mutagenic Plague, and likely to be made into slaves for Giovanni somehow. He couldn't even talk as long as the drug that deadened his psychic ability was in his system still. Then Giovanni came in followed by several scientists carrying equipment to set up IV drips and a tray with several syrenges. They followed him as he walked to stand several feet in front of him. They stood behind him for a moment until he signalled for them to go.

Mewtwo did resist as they set up the IV, it would help keep him alive. Then there was three injections. But he didn't resist, he didn't have the strength to. They then went to Mew and did the same thing. Then they promptly left, leaving him alone with Giovanni.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment," said Giovanni. Mewtwo wished he could speak now so he could say something scathing. "And now I have you, and Mew as a bonus. Within the next few days you will be something that I knew you would loath, half human." Despite his impairment, Mewtwo was able to comunicate his dislike of Giovanni quite efectively.

"Hiissssssssssssss!" He strained against his retraints despite his condition. Then all hell broke loose. The building rumbled and shook as a series of C-4 plastic explosives went off. Mewtwo heard gunshots and then the sound of two fully automatic asault rifles. As more shots were exchanged, Giovanni made a hasty exit. Then there was two much smaller explosions accompanied by bright flashes of light, flashbang grenades. It was then the asailents showed themselves. They were wearing camoflaged biohazardous warfare suits, so Mewtwo couldn't see their faces clearly. _What now?_ he thought, as one of them, a female, came up to him with a buzz saw and began cutting the restraints as the male kept a watch out for reinforcements. She finished with Mewtwo quickly and got two work with Mew. The male covered for them, keeping an eye and his gun on the enterence.

Then, just as the female had gotten Mew free and slung her over her shoulder, more gunmen arrived, this time with bullet proof shields. The male fired, keeping them busy while the female carried Mew and practicly dragged Mewtwo around a computer consol. The male followed, having to reload his assault rifle. As he turned, the gunmen opened fire. One of them managed to hit his arm.

"Shit!" he said as he got behind the consol. "I'm infected now!"

"We've got worse things to think about now," said the female. She set Mew down and pulled a high explosives grenade off of her belt. "Now, let's show 'em what we're made of!" She pulled the pin and chucked it into the center of the group of gunmen. They turned around covering their eyes thinking it was another flashbang. The HE grenade exploded, sending men flying about, killing some, mortally wounding others. "Let's go!" The male picked Mew up this time and made for the exit first. Then female helped Mewtwo up, throwing his arm over her shoulder and pushing him up and followed the male. As she was leaving, one gunman who wasn't killed instantly raised his gun and tried to shoot the female in the back as his dying act. His shot went wide, but not wide enough to miss her as the bullet ripped through her suit and skin and grazed her ribs. She cried out in pain and looked at who shot her, only to see him slump over, dead. They both continued their way out, killing any who dared to get in their way. Then they were out in the open, unpersued and making their way to the helicopter they came in on whisper mode. After they gently set Mew and Mewtwo in the cabin of the copter, the male spoke.

**Alert!!! This is the nut job section of **_**My Brain**_** at work here.**

"No need for these anymore," he said as he ripped the cowl and mask off his head. He was young, not more than nineteen, with black hair in a military buzz cut, a sharp face and dark, inquisitive eyes.

"Yeah," said the female, "me too." She ripped the cowl and mask off of her head, revealing her face. She, too, was young, had close-cropped, shoulder length wavy brown hair, with warm brown eyes, and a very femenine face. Mewtwo stared at them, shocked. The young woman, it was none other than a grown up version of Ai, his childhood playmate.

She read the look on Mewtwo's face and smiled. "Yes, it's me. My father left a clone of his young self hidden away to carry on his work." She gestured to the young man that was with her, a young Dr. Fuji. "He then resurected me from DNA in storage and memory engrams constructed from records. I am here now to help and protect you, but now it seems we'll share the same fate." And with that they both got into the helicopter and took off.

"Where do you think we should go?" said Ai.

"We'll need medical attention," said the young Dr. Fuji, glancing at the bullet wounds in his arm and in Ai's side. "I think Ecruteak would be a good idea. According to the data I got from their computers there is a nanomachine distribution device nearby there. That area should be heavily contaminated by now, so our presence won't make a big difference."

"Sounds good to me."

**The following is stuff I've written for Prequel 3.**

There he stood, on a grass feild in the middle of Indigo Statium. He was covered in stiff yellow fur with a mane of white fur and a lighting bolt sticking out of his jeans. In front of him was a humaniod charazard, muscles rippling with each movment, smoke wafting from the nostels of his snout, the high noon sun glistening off his bare body. A referee walked between them and rose his flags.

"Begin," He said, dropping the two flags. The orange humanoid dragon in front of him unfurled his wings and flew right at him, jaws opened wide. As he braced his arms in defense he suddenly snapped back into wakfulnes in his own bed in Pallet.

He looked at himself, he was still covered in the yellow and white stiff fur. Was he still dreaming? He had to be. He was in his bed room all right. And everything _seemed_ normal. But he looked at his hands again, they were still covered in yellow fur. To make things seem more surreal, two humaniods with yellow fur and pointed ears were on the floor next to him in sleeping bags. He had to be dreaming again. But then it all came back to him, Misty's change, then Jolteon's, and finally him and Pikachu.

"Ash," said his mother from outside his room," are you okay? I heard you shout out loud in your sleep."

Ash sighed. "I uh, I guess so," he said, not sure of what to say after having a dream like that one.

"Well, okay then," said his mother. "I'm going to go ahead and start on breakfast now."

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes." Ash got out of his bed and woke up Pikachu and Jolteon. Ash got dressed and helped the others get dressed as well. "You know, guys," said Ash, "your going to have to learn to talk now that your both half human."

"Joltee?" said Jolteon to Pikachu.

Pikachu shrugged. "Pi pika."

Ash sighed. "Lets just go get something to eat now, huh?"

"Pii!"

"Jolt!" They seem to like the idea of breakfast. They all went down stairs together and saw that Misty and Vaporeon were already up. He took a look into her face. She was definetly not the Misty Waterflower he had fallen in love with on the outside, but she was still the same person behind those eyes. It wasn't that he thought she wasn't pretty now, just that she looked so different. In fact, he thought the iridescent effect of the fine that were around her eyebrows and cheeks had a beautiful effect, nor did the fine waterproof hair she had bother him at all.

They embraced eachother and stayed like that, resting their chins on eachothers shoulder, for a few seconds.

"You know I love you," whispered Misty.

"Of course I do," whispered Ash, "and I love you too." They finally broke their embrace and went to the table hand in hand. Hanako saw them and smiled. When Ash and Misty saw her, they blushed but kept echother's hand until they sat down at the table and started eating.

"I think we should go over to the Professor's place and check on our pokemon after breakfast," said Misty. "I'm worried about Togepi."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Ash.

"I don't have a problem with it," said Hanako, "but I must warn you that Professor Oak caught the Nanomachine Virus as well. He became part Noctowl." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Mom," said Ash, breaking the silence, "how many people caught this virus?"

Hanako sighed. "They're still not sure, but they recently said that they estimate that about fifty percent of the world's population has been affected."

Ash sighed. "My friends are all out there," he said. "After we go to the Professor's, we need to go find Tracy and Brock."

"My sisters!" said Misty all the sudden. "They were out there on a cruise. What about them?"

Hanako sighed. "We can take the car," she said, "but we'll have to leave your poke- er, um, friends with Oak." They agreed and finished their breakfast. Afterwards, they all went over to the Professor's place. Ash stepped up and rang the bell. He stood there, waiting, wondering what the Professor would look like as part Noctowl. the door suddenly opened and there was the Professor, fixing them with his slightly predatory stare he had recently acquired.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Jolteon, and Vaporeon shouted in unisome. Ash, Pikachu, and Jolteon accidently released some electricity, causing Oak and Hanako to shout out of surprise as well.

"Watch it, you lunkheads!" shouted Misty, just barely dodging the electricity.

"We're sorry," said Ash.

"Pika."

"Jolt."

"Ash, Misty?" said the Profesor. "Is that you?"

"Profesor Oak?" said Ash.

Oak sighed. "I'm afraid so, Ash. The effects of the plague are completely irreversable, so we have to get used to our new forms." Ash groaned out loud, he didn't know if he could handle anymore surprises today. Unfortunatly for Ash, there was another surprise coming to the door to greet him.

"Is that you Ashy-boy?" said an odly familiar voice. The profesor was suddenly and rudely shoved out of the way by a pink, featurles, female human form.

"Huh? Who are you?" said Ash, his synapses firing away, trying to figure out why that voice was so familiar.

"You don't remember me Ashy-boy?" said the featureless figure, sounding depressed. "It's me, Duplica."

"Duplica?" said Ash, in a very weak voice. He had just realized who it was, the girl at the Imite Theatre he met several years ago.

"That's right!" said Duplica, brightly. Ash had a weird grin on his face as he laughed nervously. His eyes then rolled back into his head as he promptly passed out.

Misty sighed. "I wonder why I love that lunkhead," she said. Duplica was quick to notice what Misty said, but said nothing herself. She knew better than that. "Come on," said Misty, "let's get him inside."

"So," said Misty, "where is your Ditto?"

"Oh," said Duplica, "he's around here somewhere, you know how good he was when we first met."

"'He'?" said Oak. "But I thought Dittos are genderles."

"Well do I look 'genderles' to you?" snapped Duplica. "The nanomachines cross human DNA with pokemon DNA, so any Ditto's that were infected must have gender now." Accross the room, Ash moaned as he began to join the waking world once again.

"He's coming around," said Hanako. Misty got up and look to Ash, who was just now getting up. He looked around and spotted Misty.

"Huh?" he said. He blinked then rubbed his eyes. "Oh," he said. "Man," he muttered, "I thought dreams were supposed to end when you wake up."

"Something wrong, Ash?" said Misty with a little concern in her voice.

"Nah," said Ash, "just some weird dreams I've been having." He walked over to one of the couches were everyone else was sitting and plunked himself down next to his mom. "These changes are what's causing them. It's going to be a long time until I get used to them."

"I know, honey," said Hanako. "Just don't worry, we're in it with you."

"That's right, Ashy-boy," said Duplica, all too chearily.

"Hey," said Misty, sitting down next to Ash and leaning against him, "don't forget about me." Duplica winced inwardly, but she didn't show any signs that what she saw bothered her.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ash. "Say, did you see our pokemon yet?"

"Uhh, no," said Misty, "I guess we forgot while bringing you in here."

Lilly and her two sisters made there way wearily towards their gym. They were glad to have finally gotten off their boat and back onto land, strangley enough. They had been under a two day quarantine at sea because of some sort of plague that had broken out. Fortunatly, they were clean and had been given a vaccination against it. The strange part about it all was that the no one wanted to say exactly what it was. All they said was that it was a Mutagenic Nanomachine Virus. _That's a weird name for a virus,_ thought Lilly. _I mean what does all that techno-babble mean anyways?_

She thought about it more as she got out her keys and unlocked the door to the gym. Going inside first, she saw what looked like a vaporeon in the water. _What! A vaporeon!? None of us have a vaporeon. I better catch it before my other sisters see it and get to it first!_ She quickly pulled out an empty pokeball and slung it with great accuracy at the vaporeon. The pokeball impacted, dead on target, on the vaporeon's head. But instead of capturing the vaporeon, it simply bounced off.

"Ouch!" cried out the vaporeon in a voice that was all too familiar sounding.

"Misty?" said Lilly. "What are you doing here? And, like, why are you dressed up as a vaporeon?"

"Hey, what's going on in there?" called Daisy.

"Yeah, Daisy, who's here," said Violet.

"I came to see if you guys were alright," snapped Misty, rubbing her head. "Since you three are human still, then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Wait a minute," said Daisy, "what are you talking about? And what's with the costume, it looks so real?"

"That's because it is real," said Misty, darkly. She saw the shocked expresions on her sister's faces. "You mean you don't know what's been happening?" The three of the shook their heads 'no'.

**Here's ideas for other stories I'm in the middle of. This one is going to be part of a world created by my friend, Kataryna D. Lemusu, AKA Lemur Girl.**

Benjamin Xavier Raven is a Lugia-pokemorph. He wasn't always like that, however. He remembered how years ago he would go out with his brothers and sisters on joyrides around the islands. He remembered being human. He didn't regret the fact that he was now something else. After all, he still had two arms and two legs that worked perfectly well. What he did regret was the fact that many people are dumb in a sense. They would look on him and his siblings and call them all freaks. Except his parents.

He was now in his cell, meditating. He sat there, eyes closed, cross-legged, elbows on knees, chin on fists, and his wings draped around himself like a veil. He remembered the day they captured them. Team Rocket had just finished getting genetic material samples when they came across them, frolicking in the family's boat. Ben and his siblings put up a good fight, but they were no match for Team Rocket. Giovanni was personally overseeing this project and had them captured and ruined Ben's Family's boat, making it look like a freak accident. Then they bloodied and shredded a few life preservers using blood from Ben and his siblings and left them in the water with a shark's tooth embedded in one of them. The police never suspected foul play, but their parents did. They knew how to handle themselves in the water, even when there were man-eating sharks present.

Roschenko Giovanni, the succesor of his ill fated brother (A.N.: See Kataryna's KPJ stories for details), needed humans this time because he could not find the legendary pokemon themselves, and he could not spare any humans that were in his employ. Enter Ben and his siblings. Ben is the oldest out of them, he was sixteen at the time. The fact that there were just enough of them and that they were young and impressionable made them prime subjects for their experiment. They were the first humans ever to be transformed into pokemorphs. Ben was made into a Lugia-morph because of his all too apparent leadership abilities. If you were to ask "who's the leader?" everyone would automatically look to him. The next oldest were Liza and Elizabeth, fraternal twins, similar yet different. Liza became a Ho-oh-morph and Elizabeth was made into a Moltres-morph. Nathan was next in the line-up from oldest to youngest. He was always calm and cool, which led the scientist to make him into a Articuno-morph. Markus "Power Line" went next. He has this thing about electricity, always doing weird things like making Tesla Coils to make peoples' hair stand on end. As a result, the scientists decided on a Zapdos-morph for him. The most potentially powerful morphs were saved for the two youngest in the group. Jeremy, second youngest, ever so laid back, lackadaisical and any other words you can think of, was made into a Mew-morph. And the youngest, Anabel, inherited the form of a Mewtwo-morph. They wanted to use them for the two most powerful forms because since they were the youngest they would be more easily broken. They had one other sister. She was three years old at the time and was too young for one of their joyrides, thus she had been spared. Her name is Ariel and she would be seven about now.

While they were still young, they were kept under close guard. Now, almost four years later, four years of torturous hell, here they were, strong as ever. Each of them were told the other died in the process, but Ben knew better and established a psychic link between him and his siblings. This was how they have resisted over the years. James might have been able to set them free as he did with the others several months after their capture, but they were in the maximum security wing at the time and classified as "Top Secret". James couldn't have done anything for them even if he knew of their existence.

Ben was still sitting in that position, thinking about the past when he heard it. It was something he had been keeping his far reaching telepathic ear open for every time Giovanni ever left. Through the air, water, earth, wood, stone, and concrete, he heard it: Giovanni's death rattle. Ben and his brothers and sisters had planned for this for a long time. He was about to put their plan into motion when he heard something else. Activity in the labs, and lots of it. He "listened" in closely and gasped. It was a clone, a clone of Giovanni that was being created now.

_"Liza! Elizabeth! Nathan! Power Line! Jeremy! Anabel!"_ Ben broadcasted. He didn't give a damn if the guards heard him now. _"This is it! But forget about Plan A, PLAN B __NOW!!!__"_

**This next one was to be part of a seperate world, another one created by Lemur Girl. But then I found out that the two were linked, they just differed by timeframe. So now I'm going to see if I can mix this and the previous one together.**

Raven was in a great mood today. He had just received his pokemon trainers license and was ready to find his first pokemon. He happily careened down the roadway on his bike with trailer in tow. He had the trailer for a good reason, not only did this cargo trailer carry his camping stuff, but it had ample room for pokemon supplies. Raven had heard that there were pokemon up for adoption to good trainers at CAIP. He didn't want to waste time or pokeballs trying to catch his first pokemon without the help of a pokemon in the first place.

He was called Raven for a good reason, he loved the color black, he traveled at night quite often, and had the same sense of humor as a raven.

So it was to CAIP he was riding when something caught his eye, a shadow within a shadow. Raven brought the bike to a quick stop to investigate. Upon closer inspection he

found that it was a badly battered Umbreon. The Umbreon reacted quickly to Raven's presence by trying it's dark powers on him. But the pokemon was weak and Raven was able to endure.

"It's okay fellah," said Raven, "I'm gonna get you to a place were you can get well." The Umbreon didn't put up a fight anymore against this dark stranger. It could sense good intentions from this one. He came down and scooped the Umbreon up gently in his arms and carried him off to his bike. When he got there, he set him down again and began rummaging through the duffel bag on his trailer. Raven was making a "bed" out of hies own spare clothing for the Umbreon. Then Raven picked up the wounded Umbreon once more and placed it inside his duffel bag. Raven knew that Dark types don't like direct sunlight much, so he closed the duffel bag most of the way, leaving it a little bit open so he can get plenty of air.

Raven then mounted his bike and was off. His bike was an all-terain model that he carried two sets two sets of wheels for. The set that he had on had a smoother tread for roads. The other set was a rough, aggressive tread for off-road use. These sets even have differing gear ratios. The

street set had gear ratios for better speed, the off-road set had gear ratios of better hill-climbing. It was almost like having two bikes in one.

Raven easily reached 35 miles per hour (sorry, I don't know the metric conversion for that) and began to push himself to 45. It didn't take him long to get to CAIP. He geared down and stopped at the gate and explained to the gatekeeper what was going on. The gatekeeper responded immediately and opened the gate for him. Raven rushed the Umbreon into the sanctuary and to the lab.

"Help!" he called out. He immediately got a response as Kataryna herself came charging out of the building.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Not sure, but if it had stayed outside much longer scavengers would have surely gotten it."

"Okay, lets get him inside and get him assessed, then we'll know where to go." With Raven shading it from the sunlight and Kataryna carrying it, they brought the hurt Umbreon inside.

Raven was resting in guest quarters, waiting for the news. Kataryna came in looking a little out of it.

"So," asked Raven, "how is the Umbreon?"

"Well, it's a he, and he seems to be a tough one, even for his kind," said Kataryna. "He doesn't seem to have had a trainer, and we guess that someone was trying to catch him when he ran away."

"I figured it was something like that."

"Well, we could return him to the wild, or if you wanted, we could see if he's taken a shine to you."

Raven thought for a second and showed her his trainers license. "I don't have any pokemon yet, and that was the original reason I was coming here. If he does like me, then I would certainly take him in."

"I see then. Well, I don't see anything wrong with that, and I hope that you'll be a good trainer to him. Let's go see him now."

The Umbreon did indeed seem to have impressed on Raven. Raven had done much of the work in nursing the Umbreon back to health, and afterwards, as Raven went about to do some

volunteer work at CAIP, the Umbreon had followed him everywhere, even into the sunlight. The Umbreon seemed to follow him around like a shadow, and thus became the name of the Umbreon. Raven took good care of Shadow while he was at CAIP, and even made a set of sunglasses for him so he would be less uncomfortable in the sun.

When Raven left, Shadow was with him still. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was a trainer, to Shadow, he could wind up with no better.

"C'mon, Shadow," said Raven. "Lets ride!" Shadow looked over at Raven. There he was, all in black from head to toe. He was a dark one which was only one of the reasons Shadow liked him. Shadow could not refuse, and hoped into the specially made padded spot in the

bike trailer. They rode off, beginning their own pokemon journey. Raven knew they would be back. He didn't know how, but he knew.

**Later wefind out Raven is a powerful psychic with a mysterious past that not even the great Mewtwo himself could find memories of.**

**That's all for now.**

Date: Wed, 10 Jan 2001 03:46:21 -0700

To: RavenK7

From: Alex Warlorn

Subject: Re: Thanx for the reveiw

Cc:

Bcc:

X-Attachments:

Don't froget, one little nanomachine is all it takes. They replicate

themsleves when concentration is low. That is why it was so diabolical.

Couldn'y you program nanomachines to hunt down and tirminate the

other nanomachines?

They tried reversal, But, (and I should have put this in the time line)

Giovanni had a irreversability programed in. The nanomachines made it so any

further tampering with the DNA causes death. Freaky, huh?

Death as in their heart stops, or seath as in their brain liquidfies?

(because they can resurrecting the person after Nanomachines kill

them and since the Nanomachines have done their job their no long

their to cause trouble)

Maybe with Tracy and Snapp maybe it's fate somehow that their spared

to act as unbyias witnesses to all this. (they're both scripes in

their fashion)

Lilly and the others were glade to be off that boat, they been told

of an air born plage that had sweep the country and as it turned they

had been lucky to out in the middle of nowhere for weeks, Lilly

didn't like needles, but it was better than waking up as a phy-duck

in the morning and she endured it like her two other sisters.

When entering the Gym Lilly caught shight of what had to be Veporion

near the edge of the water. The Waterflower sister got out her pok'e

ball it dead on to it's target.

"Ouch!" Said a voice Lilly instantly recognized. Only problem was it

came from the pok'e mon.

"Sis?" Lilly asked in shock and confusion.

X-From_: RavenK7 Tue Apr 17 23:56:39 2001

From: RavenK7

Date: Wed, 18 Apr 2001 02:55:17 EDT

Subject: Re: time line

To: Alex Warlorn

Nahh, still too flashy. Maybe more like the No. 9 Caster Shell (Drainer of

Life) that Gene used in the last three episodes of Outlaw Star. That looked

cool in the way that it was deceptive.

"Darknes" said Hiro, as he raised his left hand palm open to the sky. Dark

energy flickered there like electricity as it form a black ball of energy the

size of a golf ball. It then drifted from Hiro's hand and towards Giovanni.

Giovanni looked as though he was about to make a crass remark about what a

weak attack it appeared to be. But then it suddenly accelerated impacted on

Giovanni. The black energy arced all around his cybernetic Mewtwo Hybred

body, sending him into seizure like movements. He clutched his skull and

screamed in pure agony as his darkest nightmares and greatest fears seemed to

materialize before his eyes.

What do you think of that?

Maybe DBZ did invent the style, but there has to be alt least some way of

improving on it.

I agree, Hugo will notbe making any appearances.

I know, I'm not going to write him into this one. Maybe I can do one more

saga, call it Mewtwo's resurection. Maybe we could even go as far to say

that he was killed in the wars Arron had fought.

Definetly. In fact, it wouldn't be too hard to believe that Celebi would

arrive and play as a silent witness to it all. Also, agreed on the Unowns.

Pokemon like Koffing, Weezing, Magnamite, and Magnaton are going to be hard

enough as it is. And pokemon with more than one head are going to be tough

as well.

Right, intro Hiro, then cut straight to Duplica and Ben.

Of course it wouldn't be easy for her to get the stuff she needs, just saying

that being a Ditto Hybred will make it that much easier. But why can't they

use some of the stuff one hand? Surely a good computer along with equipment

from the medical part of the base would be enough?

Let me know where you find that Japanese version.

Sorry, I'm all about new characters. It's one of the things I like to do.

Part Monster Rancher too? Throw in Card Captors and you'll have the full

set. ;-)

Not yet huh? Well, as long as it's done in good taste.

Kataryna has written about a world seperated into two time frames. The first

one is about "her" as a fresh, new pokemon trainer and her adventures. The

second time frame is when she has retired from training and runs a pokemon

rehab clinic. But the focus has shifted from her to the anthropomorphic

pokemon that now populate the world, courtesy of TR. No, it's not the same

thing as my world, very different in fact. In my world, it was caused by a

plague, in many other worlds created by authors, TR was trying to build an

army of 'morphic pokemon.

Anywhoo, I recomend you read all about it. Here's the web address: A

HREF=".com/or2/kataryna/".com/or2/kat

aryna//A

Yeah, the decent ones become Plantation Managers, but his best become

Generals in his army.

Yeah, I'm a trekkie. Note that I used the old way because my momma raised me

on The Original Series (aka TOS). But I'm not a nut case. Really. ;-)

Unbanned, more or less. I just have to be more careful. :-)

Hmmm. Very interesting what you've got going there about Kari and AmberTwo.

How many authors you got working on this?

That last bit only a suggestion? I think I'll use it all right, after a

thourough rewrite, 'cause I know how you don't want any word for words.

NeoRavenK7

Date: Sun, 21 Jan 2001 21:33:06 -0700

To: RavenK7

From: Alex Warlorn

Subject: Re: finnished reviewing all the pages: done nt

Cc:

Bcc:

X-Attachments:

Ash was in a place of toltal darkness, he felt confined, he

couldn't breath, time had no meaning, but at the same time he felt a

senstation of the womb. There was a crimson light, when it faded he

found himself in the Ingdego Leagues' main statium he had never seen

except from the side lines since he been elemnated in eleventh place

thanks for Charzard's toltal disopeditance.

He heard some words over a load speaker he didn't understand.

Nay, I'll let you work this out for yourself if you decide to use

this idea. Maybe when his Mom finds him, Ash is having feverous

dreams about the leage from the oppsite end.

X-From_: RavenK7 Fri Apr 13 22:51:34 2001

From: RavenK7

Date: Sat, 14 Apr 2001 01:50:56 EDT

Subject: Re: had a point

To: Alex Warlorn

Sorry I havn't been on for the last couple of nights, my aunt tried to force

me to go to sleep by taking my laptop away. Hah! Nice try, Aunt Amy, but

I'm an all natural night owl tried and true.

And now I begin to go through all the mail you sent me. :::Sighs::: Here we

go.

Her Author's name? I think she goes by Ghost Owl or Amarzis Twilight or

something like that.

In depth response? Well, I do want to know why you think that Ditto Hybreds

can't have children.

I already thought of something for when Ben and Hiro meet. Here's what

little I have for that.

"Oh? And what can you do, little psychic water bird?" taunted Hiro. The

last word had the biggest sting to it because while Lugia Hybreds were

classified as a flying type, they weren't birds at all.

"This!" snarled Ben as he suddenly gave Hiro a weak aeroblast. The thing

about aeroblast was that is is not a psychic type attack, but a flying type

that only Lugias, Mews, and Mewtwos could learn. Hiro was slow to react and

caught the full force of the blast, getting propelled into a wall by it. The

noise and dust settled down and soon, everyone could see Hiro, casually

dusting himself off.

"Okay," said Hiro calmly, "forget I said that."

Katrina, okay, thanks for the note.

Yeah, I like what you've got so far on Hiro's abilities. How about calling

that "Black Light" attack "Darkfall" or "Darkness" instead? Oh, BTW,

Phsychic Type attacks have no effecton Dark Types, so Giovanni's gonna be

given a run for his money despite his power.

Wow, Now I like that fight between Hiro and Ben. Now, maybe he should've

been a little more unsuspecting of that Aeroblast and taken the full brunt of

it. Hiro would've been okay because Umbreons have extremely high defense and

spec. defense stats anyways.

Hiro as the son and not the grandson, huh? I don't see how Hiro becomes the

way he is under the care of Ash and Misty. They might not be the greatest

parents, but they wouldn't be that careless either. I like how you have

Sabrina there, kinda cool if you ask me. BTW, Why was she there?

I'm gonna see it Tuesday at the soonest. I most likely will survive the

first cartoon. Besides, I need to take notes on how certain pre-evo pokemon

act and interact.

Yeah, I know word for word is bad. I've been giving the stuff you sent me

some serious overhauls that make them better, more well rounded.

Too macho huh? Well, they're only what, 13, 14 years old at the time? Now

they're nineteen. Things like that usually change when you get through

adolescence.

Yeah, alive and kicking down here in San Antonio, TX, though some might

disagree. :-)

NeoRavenK7 - The Unrepentant Pokemaniac.

From: RavenK7

Date: Sat, 28 Apr 2001 03:41:47 EDT

Subject: Re: OK, did it work?

To: Alex Warlorn

We could say that Gary and May had just came in from Goldenrod via the Magnet

Train. The three legendary hounds race all over the place in Johto, and

would easily spread their nanomchines all over the place.

Hmm, scared of Pikachu losing his ability to think like a pokemon. Do you

think Pikachu should become that way?

Fine idea, I won't ask anymore about it.

He would be, but having dealt with their kind in America himself he could

hardly care less. I'll put that in, thanks for getting me to think about

these characters like this.

He figures it's them by lucky guess. Besides, who else might be sneaking

into the Super Cruiser in the middle of nowhere? :-)

Oooooh! I forgot about that joke! :::Snickers::: That is a good one! I'll

put it in!

From: RavenK7

Date: Mon, 16 Apr 2001 03:13:03 EDT

Subject: Re: time line

To: Alex Warlorn

Ditto Hybreds not able to reproduce: Okay that makes sense.

What would an attack called Darkness be like?

Not gonna underplay Giovanni in any way. This guy is going to be ruthles.

Okay then, I did read it wrong when Hiro got hit.

For a higher cause. Sounds like Sabrina all over.

It will be slow initially. Once Hybred leagues become popular his Hybredex

will also.

Mostly Ben, but I think other characters could be helped out by these new

characters.

Mewtwo as a weakened cyborg? Maybe. I still kinda like the idea of him

dying, then getting resurected somehow in his original form.

I like that one about Ho-oh and Lugia. Might throw an interesting spin on

the whole deal.

Opening for Hiro: I guess I wasn't being very clear, sorry. I meant at the

begining of part three, a perfect spot for introducing Hiro in this time

frame. I say "this time frame" because we'll already get to see how he

starts out in the prequels.

Not like Hiro at all to not hold back, but what he would do is stop before he

kills Ben. Why? No reason to.

Okay, Duplica changes nanite programing.

You don't know who Ai is? :::Sighs::: Okay here we go. Ai was the daughter

of Dr. Fuji, a geneticist (I think). She dies in an unfortunate car

accident. Fuji tries to ressurect her as a clone, but can't do it because no

one would fund him. Enter, Giovanni. He wants a Super Pokemon and knows

that Dr. Fuji can provide. Fuji makes Mewtwo (Only after finding out that

human DNA is required as a binder between the Mew, Alakazam, [blank], and

[blank] DNA) and makes a clone of Ai on the side. Mewtwo comes out as a baby

and "grows up" around the Ai clone, who teaches Mewtwo how to walk, talk,

etc., etc. They become the closest of friends, but then the unfortunate

happens, Ai's clone begins to loose cellular cohesion (starts to break down

into a puddle of goo). After she dies, Mewtwo is left with A LOT on his

mind, and thats where the american version picks up, more or less.

WHAT!? Are you saying you got to see the Japanese version and don't know

about Ai?

Depends? On what? I just feel that the two arn't exactly fit for eachother.

I felt that Assasin would fit in best, given recent events and his entire

attitude towards life at that point in time.

Poisenous sweat. I guess it is, but it was someone else's idea.

The natural wealth of North America. Giovanni finds out that plantation

managers (manage plantations where crops are grown, or minerals/fuels are

gathered) are either selling some of their stuff on black markets, or using

it to ease the lives of the people in their charge.

Never make the same mistake twice. Maybe it does, it has a good ring to it.

Also a good line for a finishing move.

I kind of figured all that about the whole Giovanni-Haneko-Ash thing. What

isn't widely known though was that Giovanni "inheirited" TR from his mother,

who was the last TR boss before him. In fact, she was the one who started

the whole Mew hunt.

TR becomes Giovanni's "Enforcers".

:::Grins::: I like that. "Do you think they will be able to save us?"

Yeah, I noticed that there would be two Ravens. But I think the Raven from

Prequels would be long gone by Hybreds. I'll get you a character profile on

Raven later.

Lugia's reply to Ho-oh's question about "The Calling".

"I don't think that all the Lugia in the world could help much against

Giovanni now. Look at how powerful he is. If I call all my fellow Lugia in,

then he would simply kill them with the ease of snuffing out candles."

NeoRavenK7

X-From_: RavenK7 Thu Apr 5 23:11:34 2001

From: RavenK7

Date: Fri, 6 Apr 2001 02:10:19 EDT

Subject: Re: had a point

To: Alex Warlorn

In a message dated 01-04-05 20:32:26 EDT, you write:

k'e mon charactesr, AJ, Richie, Jeanette

Sorry, didn't get the first part of that.

Hold the phone! Ash is a better trainer, Ash shows plenty of emotion for his

pokemon, and Team Rocket deserves to have their butts handed to them, with

the exeption of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Gary is more like a conqueror because of the way he tries to not just meet

the goal to succeed, but totally obliterate it. For example, trying for an

eleventh badge in Veridean when all everyone else has is eight or ten. Also,

his mindset of being hands down the greatest trainer ever without ever

testing himself against the best is absurd.

NeoRavenK7

X-From_: RavenK7 Fri Mar 9 01:08:08 2001

From: RavenK7

Date: Fri, 9 Mar 2001 04:07:46 EST

Subject: Re: I think your athour profile has been deleted!

To: Alex Warlorn

I finally read Pokemon Masters, what's there anyways. I didn't like the

parts where all those characters we all know and love started biting the

dust, something I'm not gonna do in my stuff. I didn't make 'em, so I can't

break 'em. I can change 'em though. :-)

BTW, who sings that song?

I think Ash and his friends would take a bit more of a activly-defensive

posture rather than running, unless they were using guns, which they might.

That the "yellow demon" part was kinda funny. Sounds all too much like what

a group like that would say.

And I just remembered that her name is Gisselle, not Greiseil.

Signing off now. I'll be checking my mail again tomorow.

NeoRavenK7 - If you look deep into the abiss, the abiss looks deep into you.

I just felt like saying that. ;-)

X-From_: RavenK7 Wed Apr 25 09:05:07 2001

From: RavenK7

Date: Wed, 25 Apr 2001 05:04:36 EDT

Subject: Re: at last

To: Alex Warlorn

I'm gonna switch over after this email so I can check mail for that address.

No? You heartles man! :-p (joke)

Actually, as per your last email (Death being a gift from god), I was

thinking of having her survive. She would be a Dragonite/Suicune/Pidgeot

Hybred. While she would be beautiful in her own right, not to mention

powerful, she would be tortured because she could find no one on Earth for

companionship... Or would she...

Nothing new for Hybreds 3, sorry.

Believe me, I know about that, I've seen some bad self insertions myself

before and I'm hitting myself for it now. But I'll wait until I get your

opinion on draft 1 before I drag out the bludgeon to start punishing myself.

Duplica, I think, is going to be doing a lot of thinking than interacting.

Just seems how it would go if you ask me.

I havn't come up with anything for Togepi and Misty yet, so I havn't put

anything in there yet. In draft 2 I most probably will have something thanks

to the bit you just sent me.

The POV for Prequels is going to shift around quite a bit, it's going to be

something of a God's eye veiw thing, switching from one character to the

next, sometimes quite quickly because of the sudden intensity of some scenes,

like the hate group pursuit scene.

NeoRavenK7

Date: Mon, 22 Jan 2001 23:57:12 -0700

To: RavenK7

From: Alex Warlorn

Subject: never be used, but fun to read

Cc:

Bcc:

X-Attachments:

All present saw in there mind's eye images from MewTwo's memory as he

sent them to each of the halfbreeds.

The black beam of the Nightshade attack came from nowhere, she didn't

even have to scream as it went though her chest and out her back

leaving a neat burn mark on both sides. The MewTwo hybrid feel on the

ground, Arron didn't know if she was dead. And he was distracted from

checking her life signs. The Mew hybrid teleported to his wife's side

in an instant.

~I have no need of such a mocky of godhood.~ Said a voice in the mind

that raditated power.

Arron looked ready for battle at the pok'e mon whole teleported in

front of him. It was a MewTwo, but not a hybrid, Arron had never seen

a pure MewTwo, he had learned there was only one orginally, this was

impossible, and MewTwo, The MewTwo, was dead, he saw Ben kill him.

Arron came at the enemy, but he went right though him he rogcized it

as a ghost teachque just discovered. Etheralize. But no phyic could

learn that teachque it was impossible. A chilling though entered

Arron's mind, but no, MewTwo breathed before him, his kangaroo foot

prints were visbale in the sand, MewTwo was alive indded.

MewTwo looked at Benjamen.

~Boy . . . . kneel before your god.~

Ben got strengthed his fighting pose as his responce.

"Your dead!" Ben shouted. "I killed you!"

~Indeed you did.~ MewTwo sent though his mind, it was if he

was dicussing a plesant road trip.

~But of all of me that was distory a small amout of my corpse remain,

I doubt you saw it with all the rumble that insured, I don't remember

anything at the time, but afterwards I found out that a Team Rocket

scavanger party had found my remains and once regrew me almost from

scratch, but over time I slowly became away of my rebirth, I felt

every cell in my body being rebuild, repaired, every part of my body

made whole again. They thought that I would remember nothing of my

preivous existance and therfore felt no need to put restrains on my

glass womb. It was there final mistake. ~

The images in there mind was turned gasty as the MewTwo in the

mind's eye with once wave of force broke free of it's second place of

birth, and with swift mental assult to each of the TR scientists, he

killed them all.

~It was then I realized I felt diffent, a way I had not felt in over

a quater of a ceuntery.~

MewTwo in the lab held one arm with the other looking in

silent awe at the sight much as he had when he had first been born.

~It was then I realized I had been reborn with my true pure blooded

form anew!~ MewTwo sent phyic shockwave after phyic shock wave

shaking the lab tobling equipment and the like. ~In spit of having my

body muldalated by Giovanni's Ninites, my cells had somehow

remembered their true selves due to the already genic engineered

factor in my DNA, and having been regenrated, I had been remade into

the perfect warrior I once was.~ MewTwo began taking mock punches,

kicks, and tail swings in the distoryed lab, sparing with an invisble

opponent test his new or rather old body. ~It was just as magnifcent

as I had remembered, I was once again free of the peity limitations

of human phyology and given back my true perfect form. Ever part of

me overflowing with power!~

MewTwo touched couriously at the undamaged lab door

disgrunted aparently by the look on his face in the metal reflection.

~I found out to my dismay that though my womb was not protect

again my phyic force, the doors and the walls and ceilings that made

the underground lab were. Preventing for sure I momentary thought my

escape.~

MewTwo stepped back from the doorway. Then the look of

raelization came over his face.

~It was then I realized that during my battle with the half

breed child I had learned the Aero Blast Teachque! Though his attack

had secffully killed me I had been in his mind at the time and had

seen though his eyes him proform the attack. And now, I knew it as

well.~

MewTwo cupped his hands behind his back and then shoot them at the

ceiling, the force of the engery wind blasting it away reavealing the

open sky. He floated up into the night sky over the desert.

~I then realized I could use this teachque with other Pok'e

Mon as well, the mutant factor in my genetic engeneering I now

realized allowed me to learn any attack I saw with my own eyes and

sensed with my own mind. Sensing your location from your unmasked

power I wasted no time with the speed of a Pigey and the straightness

of a Ferrow in my coming. However I battled any pok'e mon or

halfbreed I came across, each time allowing them to use their

strongest attacks against me, each time learning something new, I

then killed them. I could learn all teachques, fire, phyic, eletric,

fighting, dark, steel, even ghost it made no diffence. I was no

longer bound by type attack limits and how many I could keep in my

mind at the same time.

I now know what the scientist who created me truly were

searching for, ultimate perfection. Imagine to finnaly after decades

to finnaly learn your perpose. I now understood that I had only been

in my pupa stage when I first emerge, only now could I at last begin

my acention to the perfect life form.~

The images faded, MewTwo was just about done talking/thinking/sending.

~So you could say I've at last eveolved. I should thank you

boy, because of you I am whole again, stronger than I have ever been,

and I have at last realized my distiny.~

Ben eyes narrowed, his wings grew tense.

~Now kneel. . . .~ MewTwo ordered.

I know this is stongly based off "Never Ending Nightmare" epiasiod in

Dragon Ball Z, and I know we can never use it, but I just had the

urge to write it.

Responce? Again, I know we can never use it, so don't bother saying that part.

Date: Sun, 21 Jan 2001 03:09:32 -0700

To: RavenK7

From: Alex Warlorn

Subject: inspire not replace

Cc:

Bcc:

X-Attachments:

", All your greed and plans will be for naught human, how do you

think to gain any wealth from me in this world?" Lugia said flatly

behind the cage of contanment rights.

"Luiga, have you never understood, I've never been intrested in the

wealth I could gain from you, or the power you posses, I do this

because it is my fate."

"Your death is coming for you human and you know it."

"Oh, you'll break free, you offspring will avenge the crime I have

commited against you. But you and your decendant will always remember

that I caught you, that I succed where Giovanni failed and held you

prosioner. That's my immortality."

---------

Ash looked ideay at the tweveth year old appering Dulplica. Ash saw a

glow coming from her hands and realized with alarm she was hold a hot

coal in her hands. Her eyes shed tears, the look on her face was

pleasure. He slapped the rock out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"If I feel pain at least I feel something!"

___________

When Dulplica learns how to propery shape shift it's going to leave

opening quite some good jokes, she can morph into human misty and

flurt with Ash as a joke, or anyother number of things.

Maybe in three, Dulplica tries a new anti-viris she's spend years on,

sceams in pain and seems to vomit quick silver, and 'dies.'

She comes 'back' to live hours later, and finds her body is in the

slow process of regneration back into compelte and true human form.

(I'll go more into this later if it works out)


	7. World Building

Time forever marches foreword forever on, regardless of whatever we mere mortals degree. And as things move foreword, things often fade away back into the dust and the shadows. I've been telling myself for five years I'd get back to this. And I have not. 27 years old. And my life is in the exact same spot as before. I won't blame these stories because I only have myself to blame. But I can't let these ghosts haunt me any longer. So I present to you, the summaries of events for what should have come to pass in RavenK7's hybrid saga and part of the reshaping of the world brought on by Giovanni's nanit plague.

Since the heroes couldn't be watching the giant RV when they all got out to check out and aid the mon of Saffron, the RV end up suffering the effects of Ash's curse that any mode of transportation Ash comes into contact with must be destroyed via electricity. Though this time it isn't pikachu, but a Electrabuzz/Raichu/Magnaton/Electrobe (what a mess) utterly and completely insane blows himself up taking Raven's RV with it. Meaning the trainers and co have to hoof it, and thus increasing the time the heroes spend getting from one location to the next, on the bright side, most of them have more experience going over Kanto than Ash's original journey, and they have the brains to buy a Poke'Navi though they may have to switch to a different satellite network as Kanto, Johto and Orange descend into chaos. Shinnoh, Hoenn, and Orre, are too isolated from Team Rocket's sphere of influence to be implanted with nanit bombs and their out breaks are much -much- more minimal.

Raven feeling a sense of responsibility and since it was his know how, choses to stay in Saffron in true guest character style figuring that since the multi-species hybrids were all caused by glitches in the nanits, that means perhaps he can tweak the nanits still to balance out their forms in spite of the booby trap left in their programming.

Casey wants to complete her pokemon journey in Kanto one way or the other! Dulplica sticks around mostly because of Ash and needing all the company she can get.

With communication lines still mostly down, Ash choses to continue his journey, basically retracing his steps through his original first few journeys for the sake of finding out the fates of various friends and acquaintances. Though thankfully this time is able to avoid the Anime Filler towns and cities due to perhaps his new species giving him a better sense of direction... or at least his team mates so he doesn't accidently lead them in the -wrong- direction.

A major plot hole on my part that I never noticed when working on Raven's material and a foolish move on my part, was if Hybrids were impossible to tell apart biologically if they had been former humans or former pokemon, then either poke balls could no longer work on former mon, or pokeballs could now work on former humans. While I personally write a scene where it was made clear hybreds were immune due to Misty getting bonked in the head by an empty pokeball I never bothered to consider the realistic aspects of this. It makes me as bad as this one fanfiction writer who had ALL pokemon turn into humans EVERYWHERE, not bothering to think about the ecological havoc this would reek or what could happen to flying pokemon in the air at the time. When I pointed out these flaws, he discontinued the story rather than try to scale back things or work them in logically.

I have to admit this is where Raven proved himself as a writer, since he made it clear that NOT ALL POKEMON and NOT ALL HUMANS were mutated. Of course former wild pokemon will do their best to continue doing as they're doing, though for the former humans this'll appear as cannibalism but for the former mon it'll be same old, same old. Of course the amount needed to support human sized mon opposed to many who were small or much larger will play havoc on populations, some populations growing larger for the former giant mon like Whalord, some populations almost imploding with the tiny pokemon like rattata. This proportional food problem for wild pokemon who see no distinction between former humans and former mon on which they prey is the source of many close calls by Ash's crew.

In Saffron City Silph Corporation due to this chaos knows that it's stocks in Kanto Johto and Orange are going to nose dive, and have no place holdings in Hoenn. Due to the isolated nature of such people the vast majority of Slip Co. higher ups were spared the change. Many chose to take their money and flee. Those who remain are lords and masters of a gutted company, thankfully still holding the royalties on their inventors' creations, but with the three affect territories greatly degenerating into city states, it's a question of their stock will still have meaning, thus more so transfer their holdings to Sinnoh though the entire territories are for now still under lock down. So Sliph co is reduce to bartering for a short time to support itself.

Naturally due to the super deluxe added havoc of the multi-hybreds, the train system is completely out of order. Making quick and easy transport between the nations impossible.

Karate Master Koichi of the Fighting Dojo ironically is infected by a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan and mutates into a Hitmontop! Ironically the havoc caused by the multi-hybrid insanity does not leave room for a power struggle between Sabrina, Koichi, and Sliph.

Due to Saffron Ctiy's location, the heroes pass through Saffron several times as they systematically check up on Kanto's major locations.

The city of plants, Celadon City is down right bizarre when the heroes arrive. With the vast majority of people mutated into and pokemon mutated from being plant types, many things change overnight. The super market all but closes and people tear the roof's off their houses to let in sunlight, and the impulse to go do their jobs becomes significantly weakened for those interested in just survival. Windows in Celadon Department store are torn wide open, and people on the city become amazingly passive and lax, and even workaholics stop time to smell the vileplume (which from their perspective don't smell as bad anymore). Then of course there's the tiny tinny detail of them all going around naked so their green skin can soak up more sunlight.

Game Corner has shown a surprising increase in business as the new plant hybrids look for distractions. Celadon Mansion remains mostly intact the old woman who ran the place dying in the change, and it becoming effectively a sanctuary and hotel for the non-plant types which is Ash and co end up staying. Erika's perfume shop becomes an oddity at best. With many people now with super sensitive noses, and the residents able to produce their own scents, she focuses instead on plant care. Erika of course was mutated into a Blossom Hybred, and while she is polite and welcoming to Ash and friend, the heroes can't help but feel she acts a little bit too passive. Plants in the city and in buildings are allowed to grow wild making the place seem more like a giant garden than a city.

Misty comments that it's going to get hard to tell the plant hybreds from the rest of the flora at the rate the city is going. Erika is passive in her newfound control of Celadon.

Vermilion City, the former ecologically minded city subconsciously becomes obsessed with electricity, frightening unified in their goal of building more power plants and more power lines, becoming a nicer version of Gringey City. Though to be fair in this case the black clouds are due to the HUGE among of electric types all in one place as is a natural occurrence. Ultimately there isn't a part of the city left where the slight hum of power lines is not heard creating a euphoric effect on the various electric types. The local pokemon fan club chapter either still human or non-electric types, are mostly concerned on having lost contact with their fellow members in other nations. On the bright side, the local construct site is finally done through the homes made are nothing like what a human being would sleep in, way too much live wiring. The SS Anne II is effectively grounded due to the sheer chaos that is also happening out at sea with water pokemon with no clue what is going on. The Diglett Cave has been completely sealed off protecting the pokemon there in of infection but also limiting the ways people can move around Kanto even more! It was done just as the disease was starting. Lt. Surge has become a Raichu, and his female Raichu, the same one that tore apart Pikachu, has quickly become his second in command, and when she speaks everyone listens. The fact she refuses to wear anything since her fur covers it only makes things weirder as more people follow her example. Lt. Surge runs Vermillion with a military seal.

Bill at his lighthouse became a dragonite hybred, and his only regret is if this disease had to pass over him is that he didn't become a ditto, setting Dulplica off of course about her 'curse.' But Bill tells her she now has the power to better understand every pokemon in existence if she tries to, giving her much to think about.

Lavender Town has become a ghost town quite literally. Doors are never opened since the local inhabitants can now just pass right through them. However the bone chilling part isn't discovered or brought until much later that everyone who became a ghost hybred had flat lined just before their transformation! The majority of ghost types are new arrivals, having felt drawn here after their change. Radio Tower continue to function as a broadcast center, but the dead now walk it's halls again and new graves are sadly being place within it's room as it's decor and design are being remade back into a house of the dead along with the Soul House. The Mr. Fuji fully admits to dying from the change, but is now a Gengar hybrid and walks the city as a shadow on the walls. The pokemon orphanage is now run by greatly invisible hands, and with the deaths of elderly and the havoc caused by the change in of itself, there are plenty of young hybreds to look after. These children will grow up confused on what 'human' and 'pokemon' means anymore. The Name Rater amazingly survives the change as a human being, and now puts his talents to a much different use, giving names to former pokemon hybreds! Since they can no longer just go around with their species names and many of them don't, or no longer have trainers. Needless to say attire only functions for those who mentally picture themselves as such since as a general rule most of them no longer have a material presence.

The feeling of the town is peaceful, but empty, silent. The group as a whole is silently happy to leave Lavender Town behind. Since these hybreds have inherited ghost pokemon's weird sense of humor and the ability to turn invisible or play tricks on the living mind. It becomes a question among many mediums if the ghost hybreds should be laid to rest like any ghost should be eventually or should be considered still living beings.

Fuchsia City proves not to be a safe place to visit. It is now a poisonous city, like the local poison types are all immune to the poke-venom, all the other pokemon and humans in the city were not! This resulted in a LOT of deaths as scared and confused poison hybreds ended up accidently killing those not infected or turned into something else. Many of the animals in the pokemon zoo are no more. The poisons are now divided into either covering themselves completely like arab women for the sake of others, or going around with nothing at all in self defense! One of the surviving non-poisonous pokemon in the city a cloned pre-historic pokemon speaks and acts mostly like a caveman in spite of it's ascendance into a hybred, he was originally part of the pokemon zoo, but with it's rise to full sentient it just didn't feel right to keep him locked up. Koga and Janine assert enough control to keep the city from falling into mania and encourage work to make the city safe for non-poison hybreds and humans again. The Safari Zone was COMPLETELY SEALED OFF within minutes of the existence of the plague coming to light. As such, it was successfully spared and still technically functional. Casey ends up burning up all her safari ball capturing ONE Kangaskhan. Ash and co keep her visit VERY MUCH SO to the bare minimum and Ash almost dies of poisoning himself not aware of how deadly the city has become when they first enter.

Where before the volcanic eruption erased most of Cinnabar Island, thanks to the plague, the eruption was actually a welcomed terra-forming for the altered inhabitants. The cloning lab is sadly still destroyed in the destruction, but the mutated humans find something beautiful about their now burning island while for the fire types it nearly become paradise. Cloth burns, so certain taboos become impractical. Naturally the place is rather unbearable for just about any other type except rock types and the like, but at least the lava leaves plenty of decent farm soil in it's wake. Not sure if Blaine survives the change or not, but he would become a Magmortar hybred if he did and leading his newfound city state with a surprising amount of worldly wisdom. If he died, Magmar would actually assume his identity to keep people calm and collected. The random lava flows are welcomed with open arms by the inhabitants. These things aside, Cinnabar Island is still perfectly willing to accept tourists and their money (handed VERY carefully) which for the heroes is the single most disorienting thing they've come across so far in their journey!

Also, surprisingly enough, unlike the other mutated gym leaders who'd think Casey was joking, Blaine would calmly and maturely accept Casey's challenge for a Badge battle. At this point she no longer cause if the league is held that year or not, but she had started something and was going to finnish it! Like Ash it takes Casey more than one try to beat Blaine, but given the changes to the world around her, Casey for a VERY short time considers if her getting badges at this point has any meaning, but choses to continue on her journey.

When the heroes return to Pallet Town, they find it's become a total mixed match of various pokemon hybreds who aren't giving up on their social expectation or 'little things that make us people' so easily. Oak doesn't want to be 'leader' of Pallet as the various settlements degrade into city states, but he doesn't have much choice in the matter. Pallet manages to be about the least sociologically warped of the locations the heroes at that point had visited. Ash is split between being happy about that, or disappointed since he wanted to see what weird and cool ways his home town could have changed while he was away. Misty calls him an idiot.

Viridian City's building floors beyond the 'ground' floors are all abandoned and gutted out as people begin to clear out and expand their basements to the point of interconnecting with each other! Naturally roofs stay very much intact, rain is not pleasant for ground types. In fact some bodies of water are drained away as a public health hazard! The city remains active and alive due to still being at a center of crossroads. Jolteon of course has a score to settle with Giovanni. Team Rocket's control of the city becomes ever so slightly less sublime. However, Giovanni's secret as the leader of team rocket also slowly become public knowledge as events go by, but for the time being while the others are fully willing to believe Jolteon's word (or at least Ash is willing to not, NOT believe Jolteon) the local populace sees Giovanni as a hero almost as he provides the material and man power to keep the city from degenerating in anarchy or tribalism.

All the same, he's still the Gym Leader, and Casey has to challenge him to earn a Earth Badge. Spotting Ash with her, Giovanni choses to let his girl give her best shot of course not stating his reason for agreeing to a battle with her (though technically as a Gym Leader he has to accept all challenges, so Erika was actually breaking the rules when she banned Ash). The battle with Giovanni is PAINFUL to say the least for Casey and her pokemon, though Giovanni of course no longer has MewTwo to utterly crush his opponents with he's still the strongest of the Kanto Gym Leaders for a reason!

After just barely proving herself worth of an Earth Badge the heroes move on, but managing in one way or another planting the seeds for Giovanni's revelation as the enemy. Yes, of course, Giovanni is still human as are his pokemon (er, still pokemon, not hybreds is what I mean).

Traveling through Viridian forest is the LAST THING any of the heroes want to do, but are left with no other option. Going in fully prepared and fully expecting to be attack by wild hybreds and pokemon alike, they have a few run in with civilized beings. One is the Little Samurai, now a scyther hybred, just don't ask me how he still uses his sword. As an honorable Samurai (it's Samurai who are honorable, ninjas cheat as a matter of principle!) A return visit to Pokemon Tech is TRAGIC! Giselle's mutation into a Cubone hybred has left her in manic depression, while Joe having avoided being mutated on his journey returned for the sake of checking on and has become more or less her care taker as she recovers from the loss of (in her eyes) her beauty and her statue and just about everything else from her perspective.

Pewter City is rocks rocks and more rocks. Over the course of the decades due to similar nature will ultimately fuse with Viridian becoming one city. Pewter's locals take it one step further than Viridian and completely abandon their buildings, and begin to dig deep, deep, DEEP underground. With the exception of protection from rain, clothing for their rocky hides becomes pointless and out of style. Even the pokemon Museum is rebuilt underground, the entire settlement becoming an INVERTED city with the first floor being near the surface and the top floors at the bottom! Ash meets the Onix half snake like hybred that Brock has become, along with his mutated and not mutated members of the Slate clan. This would have included an Aerodactyl fan character who was one of Brock's sister and a creation of Raven's who IMHO was actually rather good.

The trip through Mount Moon is made 'interesting' by a effect war being wagged between the Clafairy hybreds and the vampire like Crobat hybreds with the other hybreds and pokemon taking sides since neutrality doesn't seem to protect them all that much. Ash is forced to learn the hard lesson you CAN'T always solve everyone's problems, he takes this hard taste of reality not in a good way.

Cerulean City having somewhat recovered from the lynch mob (while they were partially my own idea, I now seem them as kinda pointless and more like a generic and blind 'take that' at things religious.) is settling into a sense of sanity. The bike factory near the city has begun to sell directly rather than at stores, their business is proving to be VERY GOOD with other forms of transport going bonkers for the time being. The Unknown Dungeon has by this time collapsed, though no one knows that this was due to Giovanni finding MewTwo's hiding place -again- and kidnapping MewTwo and using the hybred nanits on him for sake of one day giving Giovanni effect godhood, this plan wouldn't be put into effect until decades later! Daisy, Lily and Violet functioning as Gym Leaders are effectively the only humans left in Cerulean City. An incredibly vast majority of people reject living on land now after being transformed into water Hybreds and effectively rebuild their city underwater, leaving many houses and shops empty while even those who don't want to be underwater 24/7 rebuild their homes RIGHT on the shoreline or floating on the surface! And like most areas, clothing taboos have gone out the window as teaching former pokemon about the fundamentals of clothing and remaking water proof fabric for 24 hour use turns into a headache... Misty is awed by the transformation of her home town, but can't bring herself to say it's wrong!

Due to being a series of islands, the Orange Archipelago is not uniformly hit by the plague as some chapters would expect. The four islands of the Orange Crew are of course hit due to being regular stopping points for travelers and trainers, the greatly inhabited ones oddly in contrast to Kanto mostly keep their sociological expectations and traditions in face of the mutations. Grapefruit Islands due to Snorlax being an outsider and thus not native doesn't suffer an finical implosion from it's populace turning into Snorlax hybreds. Instead roughly half become insect types like the remainder due to lock downs remain human, and production sky rockets making the sentient insect colony very rich.

Shamouti Island and the elemental islands of Lightning Island, Fire Island and Ice Island are hit and hit hard. Carol and Melody's father dies, and the girls become a Lugia Hybred and Ho-Oh hybred, creating a NATURAL rift between the two. Due to the legendary birds being infected the vast majority of people on Shamouti become hybreds of either Zapdos, Moltress, or Arctunno, and relocate themselves to the respective elemental islands where each of the legendary birds rule as gods on earth, the mutated humans seeing the families and friends mutated into opposing elemental birds with strangely a greatly reduced emotional endearment. On the plus side, their newfound human DNA perhaps enables them to no longer seek to destroy each other and each functions as well as any leader keeping a sense of order and purpose. The Lugia and Ho-Oh hybred end up slightly begrudgingly flocking to and sharing Shamouti island though Ho-Oh ultimately return to Ecruteak City to rule as an effective Pharaoh herself. Though now that she's mortal due to her human DNA, she begins to seek out a girl to prime and mold into a replacement Ho-Oh so even if she herself can not endure, her legacy can at least and keep up the motif o the immortal fire bird, much like the Phantom in the comic books keeping people from guessing there is more than one "Ho-Oh" oh they know there's more than one Ho-Oh hybred in the world, but they don't guess that THE Ho-Oh has become a dynasty opposed to a single person.

Lugia's clan spreads out across the world eventually.

On Golden Island, the isolated population of Meowth devoted population by random chance is infected, and you can guess what as. Their society couldn't continue MORE like it was before, except now everyone doesn't need to wear masks and fake ears, the people see this as a gift from the legendaries as a reward for their years of devotions (gift/reward, that make sense?).

On Pummelo Island Drake lives up to his name, but unlike on the mainland, the people as stated before don't tribalize as badly. Pummelo becomes much like Pallet and New Bark but on a much much larger scale of a balanced mixed bag.

Prof. Ivy manages to avoid getting infected herself, even though her three assistants each end up a hybred of one of the starter pokemon but still manage to hold their coordination together. She also completely dances around what happened to poor Brock. Though theories on her being a transvestite or lesbian both prove to be false.

Up next of course is Casey's home town. Even though she now has eight badges, she learns that the League are being 'delayed' not canceled 'delayed.' Telling the remaining trainers the games were canceled would be asking for a lynch mob. As such the group choses to continue their walkabout in the Johto Region. Like Pallet, New Bark is relatively sane and in one piece and a mixed bag of various hybred but is smaller than Pallet. Casey's mother WOULD end up an electra-buzz... Her father ended up a Typhlosion. Casey's mutated family of course are happy to see she didn't get her DNA violated. Casey is again made to realize how the transformation has hit home personally again. Casey talks about Sabrina who saved her, and Sabrina's offer to make Casey a student "All humans are psyche." Is Sabrina's motto after all.

Prof. Elm was made into a Meganium hybred, and had his ability to have appreciation for the relations between humans and pokemon increase ever so slightly.

For the record, a subplot would have had to keep the plague from reaching Hoenn, Latias and Latios would have used the Defense Machine to draw all the nanits to their city in particular and keep them there until the nanits burned themselves out... a grim sacrifice... The result is the death of the elders include Bianca's grandfather...and the people of Latias and Latios' city and the twin legendaries themselves both coming closer togther. As such Latias could now walk down the street with Bianca without being recognized since there were now several Latias hybreds. Bianca and Latias of course passing themselves off as twin sisters (since Bianca's DNA happened to be the one that infected Latias).

Cherrygrove city suffers the MOST of all the settlements from the plague. Being a location mean purely for travelers and with no real economic foundation or land marks or places of interesting, the moment people stopped traveling from city to city on a regular basis, Cherrygrove begins to implode. Normally this would take decades if not more so, but with the chaos caused by the disease, Cherrygrove degenerates in just a few years into nothing, becoming basically a few houses with hybreds who act in a way you can't tell the former mon from the former humans and vice versa.... When the heroes arrive the atrophy has already begun, but none of them realize that this is Cherrygrove City's twilight.

Violet City is Falkner's city state now and he rules over it fairly but harshly, like a samurai. Sprout Tower is standing tall and complete when Ash and co arrive and it remains standing tall, what throws off Misty is the sheer number of winged hybreds in the sky. All of Violet City has become one big aviary! First floors are used by non-flying type hybreds or those who have suffered injury to their wings. The roof tops have become public property. The windows in the buildings have been cut to be gigantic and fence nets in many places replaced walls, and new floors have been added on top of buildings. Then there's the little human sized stick perches sticking out of the base of just about every window... In short the flying hybreds never really use their feet when they don't have to, and do you blame them? If you could fly, would you walk? Humans and non-fliers are looked on with sympathy. Falker's three favor bird types act as his lieutenants. Dodrio due to lacking wings, the three headed pokemon acts as an intermediate with earth bound visitors, and because the three heads each have their own personality, they rarely get lonely. The other two act his voice of law and order with Violet City.

Due to the havoc from the plague and civil authority breaking down, each of the Gym leaders chose to take care of their city directly to maintain a sense of order for the general populace. Falkner is accused of being a tin god, but he insists he is acting in the league and the people's best interests. While Falkner still wears his male kimono, he along with the other flying habitants of Violet City have taken to wearing quite loose clothing that can re moved quickly for flying.

There's also the big issue with Pokemon Academy: the issue of weather or not it's right to start educating former pokemon hybreds on how to act more human! After all, they're supposed to be pokemon. And teaching them to act and be more like human beings by some accounts could be considered insane. This is NOTHING compared to the out rage at trainers and one of their after both becoming hybred start a relationship: examples include Raven and his Umbreon, plus Katrina and her Raichu. The fact that besides that lack of knowledge of certain terminology and their inability at first to speak the human tongue, there is no way to tell if a hybred started out as a human or a pokmon of course begins to send shock waves through the entire league and society in general.

The heroes visit Ruins of the Alph more out of curiosity than anything, and it nearly costs them. The unown fled to their own pocket reality during the plague, but I was considering the possibility that a part of DNA of an Unown was being examined by egg heads who are infected by the nanits, resulting in bizarre Unown hybreds who lose much of their individuality and sense of identity and nearly decide to -experiment- on the crew. The other scenario I had in mind was that Ash and co visit the ruins to find either it now completely deserted and spend the time to get some soul searching and introspection in, or they run into the unown hybreds as said who say "We now see. We now understand." But when They try to it to the heroes, it comes across as nonsensical or flies right over their heads.

In text that was lost, the plague comes close to killing Molly Hale from Spell of the Unown. However her connection with the Unown reawakens, and the nanits inside her turn to crystal and then into nothing. Greenfield again becomes a kingdom of crystal but the crystal strangely never spreads beyond the city. Molly this time has much more awareness and control of the power she wields, and allows people to leave and enter her crystal kingdom as they wish: her form constantly and forever shifting to her whim, while she allows humans and hybreds alike to experience the same in pockets of their own fantasies. Her parents become crystal versions of Entei and Sucune and the guardians of their daughter's domain. With the havoc of the plague, no one has time for Greenfield's fate. The text would have involved Raven chatting with a much more mature Molly, the location and both their form constantly altering as the discussion continues, Molly managing to convince Raven she is not malevolent and freely allows him to leave.

Azalea Town is now divided in two in terms of dominant types of hybreds. The first half is the slowpoke hybred population that is totally lax and passive somewhat like Erika's plant types but prone to long conversations and continuing discussions from the previous day as if nothing happened. Kurt is one of the ones of the few elderly who survived the stress of the change, and he survival was bare minimal. I hadn't thought about what Maisy, Kurt's granddaughter would become. She'd likely become a bug type that would leave her with a fairy like appearance. With the new additions of half-slow pokes, yawns regularly result in rain storms.

Bugsy now part scyther and the various bug types hybreds in the town make up the other half of the city's dominant number of hybreds. The slowpoke hybreds are left mostly to their own devices which is mostly them just sitting around thinking. The bug type hybreds grouped in one spot quickly develop a hive mentality. Needless to say Misty is freaked out and scared out of her wits the entire time that they stay in this town and her single desire is to leave! Individuality is not praised highly among the bug hybreds in larger number, and sublimely discouraged, naturally, buildings are either redesigned to resemble insect lairs or just plain abandoned, this is due perhaps due to insects in real life being nothing in some people's opinions -but- instincts. On the plus side, Azalea is a very effectively run town, and the Slowspoke are not looked down upon and openly sought out for their advice from the 'philosopher's cycle.' Kurt is more than able to make pokeballs still (he'd have to be dead to lose that passion) though he wondered if they still have practical application, but with Ash's influence Casey manages to get a custom made.

The trip through Ilex Forest proves not to be the same nasty repeat of Viridian forest the crew thought it was going to be. Celebi due to the foresight of time was able to foresee events and avoided being infected (and thus avoiding spreading the plague through time and space). Celebi's shrine is untouched and Celebi with a flexing of power has managed to convince the locals that those just traveling through are off the food-list.

Golden Rod City was a major city before, and it remains a major city. Whitney, the Gym Leader of normal types, holds the honor of being among the few Gym Leaders to NOT get mutated. The joke is not lost on her. Golden Rod all in all doesn't suffer as badly as Celadon and Saffron did. The majority of hybreds in golden rod are, of course, Normal Types. The normal types prove to be able to handle themselves better than most after the change (though with fur some still insist on going around IN the fur). The bike shop has been forced to reduce their prices to make a selling in the damaged market. The game corner actually does -better- as people want distractions from the changes to their lives and forms. The flower shop continues as it had before believe it or not. The name rater in Johto functions now much like his counter part in Kanto. With it's sibling city heavy damaged in terms of super structure, Golden Rod's magnet train has nowhere to go. Underground Path continues one much the same as before. Whitney openly admits to Ash that normal type hybreds have a little too much interest in protecting the statue quo though she admits it's not all that different from humans being, "Perhaps in their own way, Normal Types are more human than humans." The department store's prices have either increased due to rarity or decrease to get a better chance of a sale. Though Misty does admit to it being weird after all the radical changes they've seen, seeing the Golden Rod Department store doing's absolute hardest to continue business as normal. Whitney in spite of not being a hybred considers herself to be 'community leader' of Golden Rod rather reluctantly.

Ecruteak City Morty is like a larger version of Lavender Town, almost. Ecruteak city of course has it's own history and philosophy, and Ho-Oh ultimately is seen as the ruler of the new city state. Since 'when pokemon and humans are one' has been sadly fulfilled, and thus Ho-Oh feels she is under obligation by her own word to return to her tower. the locals are more than happy to confer to her authority. Morty, now a living shadow in his own gym, is willing to confer to Ho-Oh on matters. One of the surprising moves of Ho-Oh is the ordering of the reconstruction of Bronze Tower. At least it gives the population something to do. And of course Ho-Oh is asks LOTS and lots of historical questions from historians.

The Kimono Dance Theater now instead of having five sisters now has ten! In spite of the regular repairs needed to their kimono due to their elements, the sisters refuse to give them up or have their five new sisters go around naked, after all, they are a KIMONO Dancer Theater after all, and they aren't about to have the plague and mutation dictate how they are going to live.

Satsuki and her Jolteon give a light show like none other. Sumomo and her Vaporeon create water effects that Misty and her unofficial forth sister want to ask for several dancing tips. Tamao and her Umbreon is awe inspiring and mysterious in their shadow dancing without appearing creepy. Koume and her Flareon, well, she spends MONTHS working out how to work her flame abilities into her dancing without ruining her Kimono. Finally, Sakura and her Espeon with teleportation and a psy-energy light show dazzles all. The girls adopt their elements into their dancing styles more of a sense of defiance at fate more than anything.

Olivine City is... well, shinny and metallic. Clothing is around mostly to keep people from blinding each other with their metal skin. The SS Aqua is amazingly still sailing but it's ports of call have been revised to accommodate for the changes in the social atmosphere. Glitter Lighthouse is still shinning bright, though now has multiple hybreds to take up the job of lighting up the place (two needed now opposed to one pokemon). Given the tough and sturdy nature of steel-types, people for the majority managed to avoid killing each other greatly through sheer endurance during the initial havoc. Jasmine herself is now part Skarmory and assumes the mantle of leadership in Olivine with no desire for power or authority much like Whitney, but mostly cause she couldn't stand to see more pokemon and people and hybreds smacking at each other in the chaos and fear. This caused her to find her inner voice and her personality becoming much more like her active and aggressive part in the manga. Her beauty is like that of a steel goddess. Steel types are not robots, but they are metal, thus many people make the mistake of calling them thus. Olivine changes to structure are mostly to make the building able to stand up to the hard and sharp inhabitants.

The Whirl Islands were protected from the plague due to it's name shake of protective whirl pools. Lugia's family was likely spared infection. Due to canon, Raven said all lugia were infected during the plague, but at the same time Lugia takes a hybred as his wife. This creates the unhappy possibility that Lugia's mate dies in the previous years. She and her child had yet to be introduced before the Hybreds saga was written, but writing her in creates unfortunate implications.

Cianwood City has become a town with a civilized (is that possible?) version of might makes right due to the massive amount of Fighter Hybreds. There is however one non-fighting type hybred in the city, that and that Ensune, who, perhaps due to his sheer will power bending the forces of the fates themselves has become a Sucune hybred and now endlessly tries to court Sucune despite her rejections. The photo studio had stubbornly stayed open, though people who want to take pictures of themselves has nose dived due to the emotional shock of the change: on the other hand, the model industry had begun to boom in that regard as some people by this point in time begin to realize there is a whole new market there for selling! Chuck has become a Machamp Hybred, and he was as strong as some fighting type pokemon BEFORE his mutation, and now there likely isn't anything short of a legendary that can touch him! Needless to say his word is law now on the island, better and worse. Fights break out and are settled much like in Ranma 1/2 among the population.

He takes pride in this transformation as do all the other martial artists on the island. Cianwood of course remains a small population, though martial arts and physical health remain siblings however, and thus the loss of life was non-existent on this one spot of the world. The Pharmacy on the island due to the loss of super structure has lost a good deal of it's raw materials, forcing the doctors on the island to refocus their efforts and try to learn how to handle delicate machinery and equipment with hands meant for smashing things rather than holding them. Casey of all of them is the most happy to leave before "I end up with a broken arm!"

In Mahogany Town it's found out that Pryce wasn't so lucky when the virus hit and died from the strain. His wife Shelia has taken over as gym leader for whatever that is worth and taken charge of the even more than before isolated town. The Lake of Rage is how home to a collection of ticked off Gyarados hybreds who stay in the lake for the sake of causing the least damage to themselves and their surroundings as they struggle daily to contain the legendary temper of the beast that is said to level entire landscapes in it's rages. the shinny Gyarados functions as the head in spite of many of the hybreds being former humans. They are almost the picture of the noble savage. Team Rocket is found out to have be trying to reestablish it's control in the area, which leads to the first real nasty nasty battle the heroes have had for a while that wasn't against scared, angry, confused or hungry hybreds.

The Ice Path is an endurance test at the best and at the worst, the heroes enduring it end up having to carry some of their comrades to survive, Casey ironically the human being in the group being one of the few who doesn't keel over from the icey path, the ice path's new attitude due to the induction of Ice Types in the tunnel who also turned Mahogany Town in a winter wonderland though for some that wasn't enough and sought out the even nasty cold of the ice path and made it even more intense!

The arrival in Blackthorn City doesn't come a moment too soon for anyone. With the death of the current Clan Master due to the plague (Drake The First), Lance is now lord of the dragon clan with Clair (both mutated in Dragonite hybreds) acting as sub-head in Blackthorn while Lance is at Indigo Plateau. Black Thorn's changes range from logical to just plain weird! The city has adopted a feudal like hierarchy, with anyone who wasn't mutated into a dragon like hybred having already left. Nudity to show off one's beautiful dragon form is considered perfectly normal and encourage and stylized tattoos to show social station basically act as personal ID are not even glanced at by the locals. Clair rules with amazing devotion from her students, the dragon clan members, and the population of the city who have been formally adopted into the clan of dragon masters, now considered the clan of dragon hybreds. Larger windows allowing for flying are common place, and formal attitudes towards your fellow are considered normal and tests of strength are accepted but highly regulated. For Ash and co, they honestly feel like they've set foot on another planet! The Move Deleter offers now a secondary service where he offers to erase certain memories of people who want to move on in their new lives and are unable to, and erasing their memories of ever being a pure pokemon or fully human, these poor souls are by order of Clair humored in their new mental state. Dulplica comes VERY CLOSE to accepting the move deleter's offer.

The time for the Pokemon League can not be delayed any more, and Casey is more than eager to participate. The arrival at Indigo Plateau reveals another diverse number of hybreds and still humans, but is slightly more mini-tribalized opposed to being fully mixed like in Pallet and New Bark. Casey is amazed and happy to finally be there, even if for Ash and co it's another reminder of how much the world has changed for good.

Primal Lorelei due to a bug in the hybreds virus now needs to be carried around on a sedan coach, since she is now a Dewdong hybred, but her lower half is like that of a mermaid with no functional legs! This mockery of Misty's early childhood fantasies is not lost on the vaporeon hybred. Lorelei however says hat Lorelei still has her voice and ability to reason and think and therefore she feels that she could have lost a lot more. No one is sure how much of what she says she honestly believes.

Bruno was mutated into a hitmonchan hybred, though he doesn't wear the gloves that the pure pokemon do, and proves be surprisingly in good self control of himself. Agatha is still human, to the shock of well... EVERYONE! Though she knows that old age is catching up with her and that she'll need to chose a successor soon for when she keels over (she has no intention of ever retiring willingly). Lance as stated before is a dragonite hybred now and has a similar mentality to Clair now but with the years of experience Clair doesn't quite have and manages to still be a fair and balanced leader.

During the tournament where we meet the humans trainer who for one reason or another managed to avoid the plague (the few that did), Team Rocket makes a vicious assault on Indigo but after a vicious and costly battle are rebelled and Giovanni's identity is for one reason or another finally reveled. I won't say who, but one of the losses causes Ash to reaffirm himself to exist as a trainer weather the league itself continues or not. And Casey against all odds proves himself and perhaps become the last Pokemon League Champion (though she proves unable to defeat Lance). Thus Casey is lined up to become one of the elite four once Agatha passes on (the tough cookie says the girl will -still- need to wait a while for that though!).

Of course there are many other stories, and many other lives in the pokemon world, which was the point of Pokemon Chronicles, and this world had an infinite number of stories to tell. Heck, I've laid the ground work for you. If any of you feel like writing stories in this verse, I'm sure Raven would be honored. Good day and good luck.

~ Fin

**Original Skeleton Summary: **

The trailer gets trashed (by electricity, face it, it's Ash's curse!) And the heroes are forced to foot it by each area, visiting each of the major pokemon Red/Blue sites (and some form the anime like Gringy City).

It concludes at Indigo Plateau, where Ash learns the truth about himself, and his family, and finds the courage to live in this new world, even perhaps, helping it get built along.

**Cast: **

Too bloody big to full write out in this or any other lifetime!

**Reviewers: **

Rabid and the Wolf

dragon4532 seadragon1012 laZardo, Raven11, Twilight The Umbreon, catboy002, mecha ghost,

..., Viper, NeoRavenK7 (I hope you enjoy me immortalizing your early work), red ninja4, RogueMoon anonymous Starlight the Wanderer, Ellen is my middle name, Hayabusa CISELKANEO2, Water Mist, ChaosGallantmon, nightdragon0 (always a pleasure), NeoRaven (again glade to see you), Kara, Sean, kitsune, Kaiser Bakura , clara200 , , Morianerulz dude, Doom187 , dragonsavior , Leshyaedawnfire , Teraunce (done).

Aeon, "I accept this key, only one key still remains before the door to the final enemy unlocks. You have less than seven days."


End file.
